Mega Man Star Force!
by JaneValentine007
Summary: In the year 220X, two heroes are destined to save the world... "EM Wave Change! Val Ayaka, On. The. Air!" DISCLAIMER: The game, characters, and plot belongs to Capcom. One of my OCs design originates from "Warframe" and its ideas also belongs to those developers. I only own my OC's and plot. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning (REWRITTEN)

**It is the year 220X. . .**

It was the Golden Age of technological advances, and mankind had finally achieved their dreams. But like pioneers, there's always something new to discover. Humanity had passed the limiting boundaries that they had never thought to surpass, and now, they had to expand their horizons. Curious on solving the mysteries of the deep, vast pockets of darkness that is beyond the blue barriers of the skies: Space.

Mankind had always wondered, if there was life on a planet just like theirs. To think that there's another striving civilization that is also searching for something out there. Space is a wide sea of exploding stars and swirling comets, even though it's full of light, lifeforms are spread far apart and are very few.

However, as by some miracle had happened that day. . .

Extraterrestrial life has been discovered.

It was shocking indeed, the news spread like wildfire, it really was a brand new age. News channels and stations spewed out the words regarding this topic, people from all over the world went crazy, from jaw-dropping theories to teeth-clattering rumors. Movies about aliens were brought back to life and people gossiped non-stop about them. Stories and tales of extraterrestrial beings were being retold.

 _"Mom! Mom! I wanna know what you did today! Did you get to see aliens like in the movies?!"_

 _"Haha! No dear, we're going to make a space station to meet them."_

 _"Woah! Can I come? Can I? Pleaaase?! I promise to go to school! And do all my homework!"_

 _"Hehe. Dear, I'm sorry, but you can't go... I'm not even sure if I am able to..."_

 _"Awww..."_

 _"Oh dear, you have to go to school some day also. Now, now, don't cry Lil' Lily... I promise, I'll bring a space rock so you can add it to your collection on your shelf there!"_

 _"R-Really?! Yay! You're the best mom and rechurcher in the whole entire worrrrrrrrrrrld!"_

 _"Hehe, I promise I'll come back with one, okay? Fun fact, it's re-SEARCHER, silly!"_

Upon that ambitious proclamation, the news channels exploded. Humanity was about to make the next great step, and it was going to be their very first big step: making the first contact.

 **(NEWS : "We bring you breaking news, the new space exploration agency, NAZA, has declared to make contact with these aliens that had been recently discovered, this morning, they launched a space station in order to do so. They called it 'Peace' in an effort to enter into a friendly relationship. . ." )**

Man's dream to find other intelligent life among the stars had finally been realized. To think that they were never going to do the impossible, they had released the space station - attempting to make the very first contact - humanity and an extraterrestrial being together. However, when there is a Golden Age, there must also be a Dark Age. A sad piece of news came to be after that. . .

 **(NEWS : "We bring you shocking news, this morning after the launch of the space station, the hope of man, Peace... According to NAZA and other various sources, has met with a mysterious accident, and it disappeared to whereabouts unknown. Continuing this dreadful, breaking news, during the very same morning, it has been confirmed that NAZA's most renown and incredible female scientist. . . . . . has died and passed away... The reports on cause of her death has not been given yet.")**

 _". . . .Mom?. . . ."_

Many people worked hard to find it, but the space station could not be found, and was forever lost in the deep pockets of space. All radio broadcasts, signals, or any forms of communication has been completely severed off. This devastated many, and when people thought it was never going down into a corkscrew of despair. . .

 **(NEWS : "We bring you an update from the space agency, NAZA, regarding the Peace incident a few months ago. NAZA say that a section of Peace was found deep in the sea. Our sources state that the cause was most likely an explosion that has demolished mankind's dreams. . ." )**

All hope was lost after that. . .

Many took it hard, and it was perhaps a sign that it really was the impossible. Humanity attempted to make first contact, making a friendly bond, which one famous astronomer named it "BrotherBands", but unfortunately, even one of men's greatest astronomers and his crew included were gone. NAZA took it the hardest, and the following news reports had stated it. . .

 **(NEWS : "We have breaking news, NAZA has made a final decision and stopped in search for Peace, they had proclaimed to put the project on hold permanently. . ." )**

* * *

 **Three years to this day has passed since. . .**

* * *

"To be lost in a void that deep... that vast... It must've been hard..." A girl wondered as she laid in bed lazily. "It doesn't really make sense though... How could technology today, or 3 years before fail us? How could this result it in exploding?... It's been far too long since NAZA had a report like that... Surely our tech wouldn't have failed us then..." She spoke to herself.

She thought solemnly to herself. _'At least she wasn't there...'_ She got out of her messy bed and yawned quite loudly, _'What am I doing? I really need to get away from this stuff...'_ The girl sighed through her nose, moving her tangled bangs out from her face. Which revealed only a face of sadness and loneliness, when the girl took a longing look at her belongings, her heart ached. One of which were shelves filled with colorful rocks.

She was going to head to the restroom. _'I have to wash up and try to clear it. . .'_

 ***thud.***

"Hm?" She heard something fall to her wooden floor. "Oh..." She picked up a green object. "My Transer... It isn't even on..." She set it on the bed and continued doing the morning stuff. _'She would've yelled at me and emphasized the importance of Brothers. . .'_ After all, if your device is off, people and her Brothers wouldn't be able to connect to her. Not that it changes much.

When she finished, she equipped the peculiar-looking device called a Transer on her wrist. The Transer hummed and screen flickered to life as she turned it on. . .

 **-TRANSER SYSTEM-**

 **[PERSONAL:]**

 **Val Ayaka**

 **Bro. 0**

 **[FAVORITE:]**

 **Cannon, Air Spread, Plasma Gun, Heat Ball 1, Recover 10, Barrier.**

Six favorite battlecards were shown on her screen, her name was displayed, and the number of brothers. "Zero brothers..." She sounded out, disappointed at herself as he gazed at her screen showing her personal page.

The profile picture stared back at her, which was her, Valerie Ayaka. She had pale-skin, a few freckles, and had these crimson, ruby irises. Her natural hair color was magenta. Not many people had this magenta hair, but it was mainly the eye color that people seem to find uncommon and interesting, she could barely find anyone who has that.

Her "Brothers", which is interestingly not called "Sisters" when having a female friend, was something that she didn't find very intriguing. She had no complete interests in making any, which were meant for registering her closest friends.

 _Instead, she actually severed a few. . ._

Battlecards were meant to be inserted into a slot on the Transer for getting rid of nasty viruses that infects electronics, other than that, they didn't have any other use really. They just appear to look cool to her. Viruses, or EM (Electromagnetic) Viruses can't be seen by a naked eye, obviously they couldn't, the device can detect them that are interfering with things however.

She yawned again, sighing out of boredom. Valerie can't just stare at the screen of her Transer all day, which she once did.

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.***

She heard her Transer ring with some notification. "A mail..." She said tiredly. She ignored it.

 ***ding! dong!***

Her lips dropped to a frown. "A visitor?..." She came downstairs, almost tripping over due to her leg being asleep.

She was clumsy, yes, but in truth, Valerie just stopped caring after some shocking events. Val feels everyday that there's some unseeing force that's crushing her, making her feel much more miserable. She felt as if the world hated her for some, terrible reason. Perhaps it does, perhaps it just despises her, and the force she's feeling on her shoulders or her entire body was the planet's doing; wanting to smash her flat by using the forces and laws of gravity.

 ***ding! dong!***

 _'Ugh... impatient visitors...'_ She thought annoyingly, having visitors was one thing, but having patience? She has no patience at all, maybe some, but very thin. Val doesn't even want to do anything, she has herself isolated in this very house. In fact, she feels as if she's an alien. Val Ayaka barely does anything outside of those walls in which she resides in, except going out at night and watching the stars. If there was anyone out there, she'd just choose to hang out in the roof. _'Maybe if I wait...'_ She waited for something to happen, for the unknown visitors to go away.

 ***ding! dong!***

After a few more rings that banged her ears and echoed in her home, she resisted the urge to scowl. "They're not gonna go are they...?" She said aloud, a bit vexed with the fact that she has to deal with them., but not too audible that those people were to actually catch what she's saying. Valerie still has her standards and respect that she holds in. She opened the door, now a bit timid. "M-may I help you?..." She stuttered a little.

She cursed at her shyness, her social awkwardness was the results of her isolating herself from the outside world. Outside, there was a girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails, wearing a blue outfit. The girl stood with a sense of pride, and it didn't give Valerie any good signs.

"As you already know, I'm Luna Platz of Echo Elementary, class 5-A, also your Class President!" She announced proudly.

Valerie thought in a not-so-kindly tone. _'I've heard of her...'_ Val knew Luna Platz from the school that she used to go to. Val stopped going to school quite a long time ago, so she never actually met this girl before, but her pompous-like personality was sure to reach her ears. Especially when she's her neighbor in her hometown, Echo Ridge, and Luna basically treated herself and thought herself as a Mary-Sue. Luna was proud of bragging about her family and their riches.

But, it wasn't the wealth that irritated Valerie immensely. . .  
It was that one, single word: Family.

Luna had a perfect family, and that's what got to Val, that's what made her have this burning feeling within her; a burning feeling of envy.

Two boys then moved to the side, "Um... hi, Luna." Her voice tiny and her brow raised in confusion. Though, inside, Val was being unpleasant. She's wondering if she should just slam the door shut right about now.

"This short one on my left is Zack Temple, and the big guy next to me is Bud Bison!" Luna's voice was loud with pride.

"Um...hello..." Val responded shyly.

Bud Bison and Zack Temple didn't really bother her much, what made her confused was the fact that they're following Luna around. Do they really need to follow her? Zack was clearly the smartest out of the group, much more clever than Luna, that's for sure. Val has heard that his problem solving skills on mathematics in school are unrivaled!

Bud Bison on the other hand, she can take one look at him and she'd already know that Val wouldn't want to mess with him. Maybe Valerie "could" take him, but in a battle of pure strength? She'd be crushed within seconds!

"You are Valerie Ayaka, aren't you?" Platz replied as she put her hands on her hips, a sense of this superior attitude sent negative signals to Val's way.

Zack adjusted his glasses, looking at her, she thought of him as an observant type. Perhaps it was his glasses that not only made him look smarter but... "So this Valerie Ayaka?" He asked.

"Yes... but I prefer Val... thank you very much..." Her hand on the doorknob, wanting to just slam the door shut. She was hiding behind the door like some frightened child.

At the glance of Bud's, erm, physique and his yellow t-shirt that had pictures of eating utensils, or forks, Valerie has a slight inference that he may be the food-loving type of guy... He didn't really say anything, but whispered a few words over to Zack Temple. Which Val couldn't help but be curious as to what they were saying.

"You never came to school, so it is my job as Class President to bring you to school! I want everyone to come to school, I absolutely hate it when things aren't perfect." She scoffed. "One person missing is already unforgivable, but TWO? I'm not gonna let this one slide!"

 _'Oh no...'_ Val thought in panic, she knew what was coming next as Bud came closer and Luna went out of the way. _'Oh no! That ain't happening!'_ She had herself prepared, ready to bash the door at his face. She was NEVER going to school!

"Hey, where are your parents anyways?" Luna said from outside, Bud stopped.

That angered her, that had struck a match in her. Luna had just sparked a flame inside of her, Val gritted her teeth and her mouth became a firm line. _'Parents? Parents!?'_ Just listening to her say those words and hear them come out of her mouth with this attitude made Val furious. _'One more step... And I swear, I'm gonna kick his butt!'_ She stared at Bud seeming to be timid and kind, but in truth, she was a silent war raging within.

Val didn't say anything. "Hey! The Prez wants a response from you!" The big guy said. She almost chose to close the door forcefully as he took a step.

"Probably at work." Zack adjusted his glasses. If Luna wasn't here to annoy her, she'd be much more courteous, she also wasn't entirely angry at the guys, it was directed towards Luna Platz, who still stood with this sense of pompousness as Luna stared at her nails.

As Bison crept closer, _'NO!'_ She slammed the door on his face!

 ***BAM!***

"UGH!" She heard from the other side.

 _'Oh God...oh god...ohgodohgodwhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?!'_ She took a peek at the door to see if Bud Bison was alright, panicking.

"That HURTS!" She heard him shout out.

 _'Oh, Bud! I- I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!'_ She was filled with guilt and pity, saying all the cheesy words in her head. _'It was in accident!'_ Val facepalmed at her rudeness.

Zack looked at the door and at the spot she was peeking out from, "How dare you slam the door impolitely at us and our Prez!" Valerie had just wished the door slammed into the "Prez" instead.

"We're going to expect to see you tomorrow!" They walked to school and out of her sight, leaving her be, this time. "Something tell's me Valerie isn't gonna show up..." The voices faded. "Let's get going!"

 ***pit, pat, pit, pat...***

* * *

They walked away, far enough that Val couldn't distinctly hear what they were saying. . .

* * *

Bud rubbed his nose, which ached and throbbed in pain from Val. "Ow... Hey, um, Prez?"

Luna replied. "Yes?"

Bud still continued to rub his nose, hopefully thinking that it could help make the pain go away. He groaned and winced slightly. "Isn't that girl nicknamed _'Something Girl'_ in our school?..."

Zack responded for Luna, since she was busy doing something on her Transer. "That's correct, every student called her names for something that she claimed back then. It apparently gained her a reputation in Echo Ridge Elementary."

"Why's that?" Bud asked again.

Luna answered this time, "because that rude, lazy student's a weirdo! That nerve that she has... I'm gonna do everything to have the perfect class attendance as the class president!"

"Yeah! No one should be like that to you, Prez! What are you doing on your Transer anyway?..." Secretly, he was wondering when was his next meal coming, he wasn't completely focused on food though.

"I'm going to give her another chance. She's also got some homework to do too! She can't do EVERYTHING at home, even if there's a function called TeacherMan that enables her to do so!"

Zack grinned and praised her, "brilliant idea Prez!"

* * *

The footsteps became more and more quieter. "Aw, man..." Val slid down the door. "Why?" She complained as she craned her neck back. "That's the best first impression on others...good job Val..." Val Ayaka scolded herself. "You'll get plenty of friends like that! Just wonderful!" She thought to herself, _'have I turned this bitter? She taught me to be a better person, not...this.'_ She frowned, sadness claiming her.

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.***

"Huh? Another mail?...Ugh..." She looked at the menu on her Transer and went to 'E-mail'. "It's from her... Greeeeeaaaaat..." She groaned. _'How persistent could she possibly be?'_

She opened the mail and read it anyways, feeling a bit sorry. Only a tiny bit.

 _ **[Mail: Luna Platz]**_

 _ **"Hi, Val! It's your Class President, Luna Platz."**_

 _'She LOVES pointing that out, doesn't she?...'_

 _ **"I didn't like your first impression earlier, but I can forgive you, IF you come to school!"**_

 _'Ugh... Like that's ever going to happen.'_

 _ **"We have some BrotherBand homework today! I've attached a new version of the BrotherBand we use in class, so make sure you do your homework!"**_

 _'When was the last time my mom yelled at me about homework?'_

 _ **"One more thing. . . COME TO SCHOOL!"**_

 **[NOW INITIALIZING PERSONAL PAGE EDITOR. . .]**

"Might as well see this..." She went outside.

The screen changed, revealing a completely different screen. _'How's this going to work? I don't really have any Brothers, so maybe I should skip this homework...it wouldn't make a dent in my grade would it?'_ Her grades were all C's, she could be an over-achiever and get high grades. But what's the point? She had no one to make proud of.

 _Not anymore. . ._

 _ **"OK, looks like we're all set. Now, we're going to use this program, and do your homework! So pay close attention!" This is the Brother Screen on your Transer. It shows info about your Brothers."**_

 _'Like I have any...'_

 _ **"You can access this screen by selecting an option that says, "BROTHR" on the Menu Screen."**_ Luna noticed, she didn't have any... _**". . . Oh, you don't have a single Brother!"**_

 _'Thanks for pointing it out. . .'_ She thought miserably.

 _ **"I can't explain anything like this! Alright, just for now, I'll be your Brother. And you'd better be THANKFUL!"**_

 _'I'm still wondering why it isn't called "Sisters". . . '_ She strolled around seeing the tutorial on BrotherBands, Luna's image appeared on her screen, a yellow line connecting the two pics.

 _ **"Now we're Brothers! For now."**_

She skipped the whole thing. _'I've lost all interest.'_

"I'm done with that..." She muttered under her breath. There was now another tutorial on Personal Pages.

She explained about the page, Face Icon, and her level; which was already done.

It moved onto "MES." (messages) on the right corner of the screen on her Transer. She put the message saying, _**"Blah. Don't have a message."**_

The bottom was "SECR", "Secrets, huh?" She hummed in thought as she was required to put something in. _**"I have many secrets."**_

 _'That isn't vague at all.'_

 _ **"Your homework is now done! All you need now is to go "On Air" section, a place to share info, which changes day by day. Make some "Brothers", go trade information. Go to school. . .Oh, one last thing. . . "**_

 _'Lemme guess. . .'_

The letters were all on caps. ** _"COME TO SCHOOL!"_** It showed. . .

"UGH..." She huffed, wishing that she has some kind of punching bag right now. . .

She was exploring the park, and sat on the grassy floor. The sky was staring to grow black, the stars started to glow dimly on the darkening sky. "Can this day get any worse?!" The stars began to twinkle as she fell on the grass, the blades of grass tickling her skin, the leaves bouncing up in the air, and the wind whistled among the silent atmosphere. . . "Just me and you, mom. . . Like old times."

Her eyes were fixed on the nightly veil sky, sprinkled with glitters. Valerie's eyes burned, _'you promised.'_ When that day happened, she remembered it like it was yesterday. . .

* * *

 _Valerie waited at the door, staring at the doorknob since today, her mother sent a text on her Transer about a special thing she was going to bring home. But her mother wasn't allowed to be on Peace. Val was eating her favorite meal too, everything was nice._

 _Until the channel that was left on, came with a shocking news.  
News that changed her life forever.  
It was followed by a sound of a glass bowl shattering._

* * *

Valerie closed her eyelids shut, her face strained with grief. _'Stop...thinking about that!...'_ She inwardly yelled at herself, taking a sad look on a golden bracelet that clung around her wrist. It shone brightly in a beautiful color, apparently, her mother believed that it contains something special.

Suddenly, Valerie felt something odd. She clutched her chest, standing up, and looking at the sky. Her bracelet glowed, much to her obliviousness. "Wh-what's this strange feeling?..." She heard a train's horn suddenly go off in the distance, "Vista Point?"

Vista Point was a popular lookout spot at the end of her hometown. Its popularity was due to being the best spot of stargazing, which Valor loved. But since it was a tourist attraction, she figured there would be people there. So, she chose the park or the roof.

Out of nowhere, there was a shot of bright blue light that engulfed her!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! !" Her body flared up as if she was being set on fire, she screamed at the abrupt feeling and pain.

The odd light slowly dissipated. . .

Darkness has claimed her, and she fell.

 **"Earth. . ."** An unknown voice was barely heard.

Never did she knew, that this was truly going to be a life-changing moment. This, was the start of a tale of two heroes, destined to save the world. . .

* * *

 **A/N** : Hiya! Jane Valentine, here! Okay, I know this isn't very much different...in fact it's a lot like the main character's start or beginning. Not so much for creativity... And, I do apologize for my lack of ideas on how to start this. But, I promise! It'll be better! This is also the rewritten version of my Chapter 1.

Oh, and just feel free to read this and enjoy, that's all that matters!

 **JaneValentine007** , pulsing out!


	2. Val Ayaka, On the Air!

"Ow..." Her head was spinning around endlessly, she felt like her whole body was dipped into a pool of fiery lava. "My head..." Val felt strange, she didn't even remember what happened.

'Was that just a few moments ago? Seconds? Minutes?!' She looked around, suddenly, a flash of blue appeared before her!

"Ah!" She flinched and tumbled backwards, resulting her to land on her bottom - rather quite harshly.

 **"Greetings..."** A low voice echoed, it's tone gravelly and raspy. She stared at her legs for a moment, hesitant to look directly at whoever was speaking towards her.

Valerie took a gander at it, "W- who are you?!..." She stood on her feet once again. "Are... are you some kind of monster?..." Her eyes scanning this blue-red 'thing' floating before her.

 **"GRAH! I am not a monster you naive girl!"** It took on a hostile tone, she took one step back. Val looked at the thing, she raised her fists, determined. 'This..thing..has scratches all over its body...'

The levitating being's eyes were blood red, growls emitted from the back of its throat; it seemed as if it was a volcano, waiting for a violent eruption.

One moment, it's expression changed. **"Gahahaha!"** It laughed, leaving her confused, but, she didn't put her fists down. **"I was hoping for a human girl like you to run and scream! I'm impressed, kid."**

Valerie refused to let down her guard for a second, she frowned, thinking it's a trick.

The fearsome beast let his clawed hands fall to his sides, eventually not growling anymore, and hunched over a bit more. **"I am Chroma. These humans used my name as** **'color'** **in Greek, I came from another planet - Planet FM. I believe you use the term** **'alien'** **as a being from another world in outer space, correct?"** The being responded unusually casually.

She finally puts her hands down, but still alert. "Yes, but... why did you come here? Specifically, why did you come to me?..." Val asked, clearly puzzled.

 **"I am being hunted down by others who are like me -** **EM Beings** **\- other aliens. As for the other question in particular..."** Chroma hummed, **"Your...wavelengths match up with mine, little one."**

"Please, don't call me that. Just... just Val. I'm Val Ayaka." She introduced herself.

 **"My body is made out of electromagnetic waves, and thus, I cannot actually injure you. Even if I kinda wanted to. You can only see me, because we have matching wavelengths and I chose to let you see me. Though, you're unable to see these...** **'Wave Roads'** **in the sky."**

She looked skywards, surely, there was nothing but a dark canvas hanging overhead. However, when she squints, she sees these otherworldly, green transparent roads and orange paths all jumbled into one huge maze of messy lines.

"Do - Do you mean...those... green paths?..." She pointed to the one nearest to them. "It's so faint, I might actually mistake it to be my imagination... And... I'm probably going insane. . ." She breathed.

 **"Interesting... So you can hardly make out the** **'Wave World'** **with your own naked eyes..."**

He was about to explain something further, however, he interrupted himself by abruptly looking around with caution. Val also scrutinized their surroundings with extreme awareness, though, she found nothing in sight. . .

"What's wrong?..." Her own voice turned serious.

 **"There's another one. . ."** Chroma muttered uncomfortably, he turned to her. **"I hope you don't mind."**

"Wha...? Ah!" She flinched again in surprise, the being turned into a ball of energy and zipped into her Transer at light speed! "W-wait a second, another one?! Do you mean?! -" She gazed at her device in a hurry.

 _ **"Indeed, another FM-ian like me, probably trying to track me and hunt me down."**_ The alien explained firmly.

". . ." She fell silent. "Understandable... You can hide in my Transer for a while..." She said calmly, much to Chroma's amazement.

 _ **'Hrm. . . She doesn't even mind?...'**_ The FM-ian thought confusingly and curiously at the same time.

"AH! Help!" Someone shouted in the middle of the night, making Val twitch in shock for a mere instant. She sprinted to the source of the voice, it led to another street.

 _ **"It's that presence again. . . Hold on."**_ She stopped her tracks on the corner of a battlechip shop. She looked at her Transer. _**"Can you at least see those orange whirlpools?"**_ She gazed, her eyes darting around. Valerie squinted her eyes at a corner of someone's house.

"It does look like some type of whirlpool..." She mumbled.

 _ **"I need you to stand on top of one, and I'll tell you what comes next, alright?"**_

She looked at where the voice came from, someone was trapped inside of the car! "!"

 _ **"Don't worry, if ya want to help, listen to me and head over to the whirlpool called**_ _ **'waveholes'**_ _ **."**_ Chroma reassured her. _**"You humans are very extraordinary creatures... Why do you choose to help?"**_

"Because that's what people do." She said very sincerely, Chroma hummed while deep in thought, sparks of curiosity flickering in his head.

She finally stood directly on top of it. _ **"Okay, I need you to say**_ _ **'EM Wave Change, your name,**_ _ **and then**_ _ **On The Air'**_ _ **you got it?"**_

"If someone notices me shout that like a maniac in the middle of the night, I swear I'm going to be done with this whole thing. . ." Val facepalmed herself, imagining how embarrassing it would be; no one would like to be near a psycho and call the police on her or something.

 _ **"Just do it already!"**_

"Alright, alright! U-uh. . .

EM Wave Change!

Val Ayaka,

On The Air!"

She felt a unknown sensation as a bright light engulfed her for the second time, her body felt more heavier and stronger, and once she opens her eyes, she was on the green road! She was really on the Wave Road, in Wave World herself!

 _"Woah. . . So this is Wave World. . ."_ Her mind conquered in immense interest and astonishment. _"Ah, what happened to me?!"_

She was hunched back, her whole body was covered in spikes, thorns, and razor sharp scales like those on a mythical dragon. 'So that's why I felt more over encumbered... it's this crazy armor I have on me, no wonder Chroma must be used to being hunched over...' She has these yellow talons and a tough skin that resembles a tail.

She felt movement, which forced her to move a bit. _ **"So I'm your Effigy? Hmm. . . So, what? You're gonna freak out like a little girl?"**_

 _"No."_ Val spoke aloud. _"If you move, I'm forcibly being controlled against my will a bit. . ."_ Val said, uncertain and anxious about this.

 _ **"Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble...Unless I'm**_ _ **bored**_ _ **... Fortunately, I take most of the damage also, so you won't be beaten up after pulsing out. That doesn't mean I'M gonna take ALL the damage!"**_ Chroma bellowed.

She thought, then asked a question that's been on her mind the whole time. _"But why do you need me to merge with you? Can't you just fight viruses alone?"_

 _ **"It's quite complex, to put it this way, my powers here aren't the same as it once was on Planet-FM. I'm forced to fuse with someone who has the same waves as me, which is you, Valor."**_ Chroma explicated.

 _"Did you just call me "Valor"?"_ She questioned.

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _"Well, if you're comfortable with that I guess. I don't mind."_ She shrugged.

 _ **"As I was saying, when we're fused together and take on this form, this is a**_ _ **wave form**_ _ **, there's a name for this... It's called**_ _ **'pulse in'.**_ _ **Of course, you can**_ _ **'pulse out'**_ _ **and become normal in the**_ _ **Real World**_ _ **\- but don't do that just yet! I'm itching for a battle!"**_

" _And I'm more than certain that I want to save that person in the car. . . and kick some EM Viruses!"_ She exclaimed thrillingly.

 _ **"Might as well see how good you are in fighting, don't worry, I'll guide you through it. So don't complain!"**_ He shouted. _**"Let's get warmed up in the car's**_ _ **Comp Space**_ _ **, once you find a path nearest to the car, you can fly in! Alright, let's go!"**_

They traveled through the green pathways, and reaching the car. She passed through some peculiar things that also levitates off the ground, things that people cannot see with the naked eye. _"This is as close as I can be. . ."_ Val murmured. _"Next step?"_

 _ **"See that wavehole on top of it? Go touch it, reach into it, and you'll fly right in."**_

 _"Gotcha."_

Once she zoomed into the machine, it seemed as if she entered into another world again, instead of the Wave Roads, it was colored panels as the floors.

 _ **"There they are, there are groups of 'em! They're called**_ _ **Mettenas**_ _ **, easiest viruses to fight ever! Just make sure you don't get too reckless, alright Valor?"**_ Val nodded as she approached the yellow-colored, helmet wearing, enemies that has a pickaxe on one hand.

"Alright! Wave Battle!

Ride On!"

 _ **"Don't get scared and run now!"**_

 _"I won't run, even if I AM scared. I'm willing to help anyone!"_ She spoke courageously, her inner self burning with determination. _"It's time for some virus busting!"_

 _ **"Hah! "Valor" really does fit you! OK, you're gonna need some battlecards to retaliate these guys!"**_ Chroma explained as she shifted through the battlefield, dodging the enemy attacks.

 _"OK. So, which to choose?"_

 _ **"Chips in the same column and be paired and picked together,**_ _ **Cannons**_ _ **are good choices since they do 40 DMG, exactly as much as their HP! But, our HP can reach to zero too! Remember, the same types of chips can be also selected - no matter where they're positioned!"**_

 _"Got it!" She chose the chips and evaded their attacks!_

 _ **"Keep in mind, once choosing battlechips, you need to wait for the**_ _ **'Custom Gauge'**_ _ **to fill up so you can choose again."**_

 _"How are you so used to this bulky armor? I don't recall you fusing with someone back at Planet-FM."_ She used two Cannon battlechips and fired at the Mettenas! 'Gotta wait for the **Custom Gauge** to refill. . .'

 _ **"Destroy, and ask questions later, kid!"**_

The viruses exploded as their HP reached to zero!

 _"Alright!"_

 _ **"Watch out, Valor! You're not done yet!"**_

She activated the Custom Screen and picked up two battlechips: Air Spread, 10 DMG. She aimed at the EM viruses, used her Air Spread before the Mettena could unleash their attack with their pickaxe! The enemy was paralyzed and Val's attack also hit the others with her Air Spread!

 _ **"Nice one, Valor! You just got a Counter, timing your moves well and getting a surprise on the enemies right before they use their attacks will grant you a 'Counter'."**_

She noticed that she only have two cards selected, another one was in her deck of chosen battlecards. _"I'm assuming_ _ **Counter**_ _gives me cards without having to access the_ _ **Custom Screen**_ _or wait for the_ _ **Custom Gauge.**_ _"_ She pointed out.

 _ **"Yeah, they're called**_ _ **Bonus Cards**_ _ **. There's only a few left, don't get lazy now!"**_

She destroyed and annihilated the rest of the EM enemies in one turn, another horde of angry opponents were ready to hit her with their shock wave-like attack. As she entered in her fighting stance, ready to strike back, her partner spoke up again.

 _ **"OK, let me teach you how to use one of my abilities, the others are somehow unusable. . . Anyhow, this one is called '**_ _ **Spectral Scream**_ _ **'. Charge up your energy, then focus that charged energy to your mouth!"**_

Valerie nodded in response, she darted to her right, making the Mettena's attack miss. She began charging up like Chroma explained and focused the energy to her muzzle. Waiting for it to be fully charged, she felt it suddenly shift within her! She inhaled!

Val went in front of the enemy, somehow getting them in a straight line! _**"Now, kid!"**_

She released the energy, watching a wave of raging flames blow in her direction! The Mettena viruses panicked and got swallowed up by the sea of furious fire, they blew up as the fire breath ate away their remaining HP! _**"GROAHHH!"**_ Chroma roared just as angry as the flames!

 _"Easy!"_

 _ **"You have done a very good job, let's pulse out before that mysterious presence catches our scent."**_

 _"OK."_

After that, Valerie pulsed out, her body transforming into light and brought her back into the same spot - in the Real World. Val strolled around the corner, she saw the person inside the car that was trapped earlier, now wasn't locked in. The person smiled that he was now outside, that smile also sneaked up on her, making Valerie smile too.

* * *

'Ello! **JaneValentine** , here, again! *Sigh* Okay, to be flat out honest with you guys...this isn't a very good start or story, isn't it? It's such a rough start... Anyway, as for the "Custom Gauge" and whatever, I just added that in when starting this because I like my stories to be as close as the game as possible. Though, this isn't really... 'fitting' to the story, so I realized that and decided to not mention it as much later in the chapters.

Now then, Chroma! This is an OC that's made from a game called "Warframe", of course, I don't really own it...seeing that the ideas and his designs are like the game. I see myself as a...not so good writer for this story... Chroma's attitude is somewhat like the _other alien_ in the game. Oh, you know him... Blue, green, red eyes, annoys the protagonists...

Again, R&R is not needed, all that matters is that you like reading this!

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	3. An Encounter!

When Val returned home, she locked the door, removed and thrown her shoes somewhere at the corner and relaxed at the couch. "Hey, Chroma," The alien came out of her green Transer.

 **"Yeah?"** Chroma was hunched over, as usual. He looked around her home.

"Do you... EAT anything?" Valerie asked, she was secretly terrified what kind of food these FM-ians normally eat every day.

 **"No, we don't need to eat anything."** Chroma replied as he continued to float about around her living room, **"And no, I don't eat humans or do weird things like what those exaggerated alien things you humans watch. They're really not accurate at all. . . Kind of an insult if you ask me."** He mumbled.

'Since when did Chroma even see those?...' Val ruffled her hair around, making it messy. "How did I get into this mess?..." She complained. "We almost got caught by the Satella Police. . ." She slouched on the couch with fluffy cushions on the side.

 **"That guy with a antenna on his head can really track us. . ."** Chroma mentioned, he crossed him arms and grumbled while deep in thought. **"That FM-ian presence still bothers me. . ."**

Val didn't say anything, she hummed a bit and headed upstairs. Chroma followed her close behind as she climbed up the staircase, still trying to piece together a puzzle as an answer to his current question. Unfortunately, as she fell onto her bed, bouncing up and down, Chroma has no pieces to begin with, therefore, he has no answer...

". . . I'm tired. . ." She yawned. "Night. . ."

Chroma looked upon her sleeping figure, Valerie soon was in a state of deep slumber. **'. . . I must find out. . .'** He crept closer, slowly like a slithering snake. His scarlet red eyes gazed upon Val, **'I must find the answers myself. . .'** He thought.

 ***Woosh!***

The window was left open, it's hinge squeaking every time it swayed back and forth, the rushing gust of wind blew out to the skies.

Silence, was all that was left. . .

* * *

As the stillness of the air settled in, what Valerie didn't know, was that they were certainly not alone. Up at the dusky curtains of the twilight sky, up to the Wave World where a labyrinth of ghostly roads carved onto the ebony blanket of stars; another, roamed upon those phantasm strands of endless EM roads.

 _"Are you sure you sensed one of those FM-ians?"_

 _ **"I'm sure of it, kid, there's no mistaking it. . ."**_

 _"Hold on! We don't even know who we're going to face against!"_

 _ **"Keep your cool, kid, you gotta keep focus. One mess up, we might as well be gone."**_

The mysterious character gulped nervously as they zoomed across the Wave Roads, invisible to the world's eyes and the people below them. The further they traveled down the ghostly pathways, the further the other one's fears grew. All they see during this black darkness of the night, is the visible EM roads. It's fingers with its dim glow, outreached and stretched ahead of them, its fingers seemingly trying to grasp the surface of the world while they roved upon its transparent branches.

 _ **"It's near. . ."**_

They slowed to a crawl, alert for their quarry.

And, sure enough, they have found it.

 _ **"It's an FM-ian... C'mon, let's attack with an element of surprise while we still can, kid!"**_

 _"OK!"_

The unspecified shadow threw something in the air! The target turned its head, the fighter caught the mysterious object in the air and its hand transformed into a Gatling! _"Take this!"_

The unspecified enemy leered at the attacker in the air as he shot his weapon across the EM road, it didn't flinch nor move from its spot as his shots came nearer and nearer!

Before any of the shots hit their prey, it suddenly vanished! _"!?"_ He landed on the ground, fighting stance and another weapon at ready! _"It just disappeared!"_

 _ **"Watch out, kid!"**_

 ***CRACK!***

The enemy instantly reappeared right in front of them, swiping its claws, but missing and ended up tearing the ground! It melted away again, hiding within the shadows and surroundings! _"It vanished into thin air again!"_ They went into a defensive pose, not knowing where or when it'll strike again. . .

 _ **"Use your PlasmaGun!"**_

 _"Agh!"_

 ***ZZZZZZT!***

 **"GRAGH!"**

The pursuer threw a card into the sky, then the head swallowed the card, morphing into another weapon with growling electricity in the inside! He shot it at the creature lunging at him, despite their efforts, the frenzied beast still landed a hit on them! The powerful and troublesome monster shrieked in pain, its paralyzed body flew across the path, behind the attacker.

 _"Urg! This is more worse than fighting a virus. . ."_ He knelt down in pain, the creature still lying limp behind his back.

 _ **"Kid, we still got him, finish it off before it gets back on its feet again!"**_

 **"Argh. . ."** The monster sounded in pain, twitching its limbs to try to get back up.

Before the unknown fighter could get a chance to attack, the monster stood and leaped back, growling menacingly at them. It's mouth began to glow that screamed danger!

 _"!"_ The other noticed at the last moment, _**"Move!"**_

 **"GROOOAGGGGHHHHH!"**

The unidentified quarry screeched and from its snout, it summoned a ferocious blast of air! Before they could do anything, it was too late! They got blown backwards with full force, the immense power of the gust striking them directly!

 _"Ahhhhhh!"_

 _ **"Uraghhhh!"**_

The undefined prey unleashed the mighty wind, it was like a tornado; with extreme desperation, it blended with its backgrounds again, becoming one with it.

 _ **"C'mon, we can still catch up to it!"**_

 _"It doesn't seem like it wants to fight..."_

 _ **"You don't know that, kid. I've seen FM-ians, they would fight dirty or just plain mess with ya! Now let's go!"**_

 **'Those hunters are persistent. . .'** The limping creature stopped its tracks. **'URAGH! Why can''t I use them?!'** The prey desperately concentrated for something, to it's misfortune, nothing happened. **'RAGH! I'M USELESS WITHOUT MY ABILITIES!'**

 _ **"Now!"**_

 ***Bang!***

 **"URAGH!"** It got attacked from behind, it was a blast from a Cannon, **"GRRRR. . ."** It had very little effect, its back was fully covered by battle-hardened scales that was harder than any material a human would find on this very planet.

The opponent rapid fired, it did very little to no damage, but it was fast attack. Sparks came off the surface of the monster's stone-hard skin, it didn't flinch, it only narrowed its eyes at the foe.

 **"GRAGH!"** It vaulted to its main target again!

The monster's appearance changed! It drew in air again to its lungs, the combatant's hand transformed again, this time, it was a green sword!

 _"Urk!... This guy's strong..."_ He was in a losing battle in terms of sheer strength in one another! The alien only pushed him down harder at this point, the ground of the EM Wave Road began to shatter under the massive weight!

 ***Snap!* *Snap!* *Snap!***

The EM wave being started to unleash a wild attack of bites, the foe struggling under its huge strength had to dart his head from avoiding the enemy's razor-sharp fangs! They noticed the jet-black creature has spiky and thorny skin, its fangs, crooked and sharp, are enough to pierce through any known steel!

Its blue, cold, and threatening eyes contracted a bit, somehow giving off a hint...its gleam made it look as if it was winking at them. . .

He knew something wasn't right - the closer he was to the unknown enemy - the more colder it became, realization dawned on him as he noticed the creature's inhaling air for another attack!

 **"ROGH!"**

 _"Agh!"_

The treacherous EM being released a wave of ice! The monster's eyes narrowed once again, trying to see through the icy mist in front of him...

 ***ZZZZZT!***

The beast let out another pained cry, it dropped to the ground, weakened and almost looked as if it was already dead. Electricity zapped its entire body, seemingly more painful and effective than the last one...

 _ **"You alright, kid? That was one heck of a beating we took there."**_

 _"*huff, huff...* *huff, huff...* I've never encountered an enemy with strange abilities. . ." He breathed out from exhaustion._

 _ **"It's certainly an alien that has been merged with someone...but I don't remember this certain EM being from Planet-FM..."**_

The tired fighter looked at his hand, which was another head. _"This one isn't from Planet-FM?"_

 _ **"Either that, or another planet... Let's hurry up before it recovers, kid."**_

 _"B-but...If I destroy the EM being, wouldn't that mean I'll destroy its host too?!"_

 **"Ha...hahaha..."** An airy, hoarse laughter came from the downed monster...

 _"Ah!"_

It used the last remaining energy and used another frigid blast! This time, it caught them off guard, the alien faded away again!

 _ **"It hasn't gotten away yet! I can still sense it, hurry, kid!"**_

It fled, another sliver of a second, and the injured creature might have been destroyed by those two exponentially dangerous and skilled pursuers. . .

 **"*huff, huff* *huff, huff* That... was too close... *huff, huff* *huff, huff*"**

* * *

H0i! It's me, **JaneValentine**! This is the part where things are gonna get hectic, well, doesn't it always? Eh, anyway... Even though this story isn't very good, I sure do have fun writing them! It's one of the most important things as a writer, as well as a reader! **A/N: I'm going to leave 3 chapters before adding any more, why? Because, I don't want to accidentally miss any responses for you awesome guys who are really kind enough to review...favorite...whatever the available action for you guys!**

Again, no need for R&R!

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	4. Personal Page Peeping

The girl on the messy bed was groaning and complaining about something, morning rose and dawn ripped the remaining darkness from the skies. The sunlight rays lanced through the crevice of the curtains on her window, she shifted underneath her sheets, eventually popping her head out of it like a mole out of a hole.

"Ugh... I hate headaches and soreness..." Valerie's body felt incredibly numb, her muscles are stiff, and her body protested in pain. "Was...was that just a dream?..." She mumbled in bewilderment, grabbing her emerald-tinted Transer.

She opened the screen of the device and blushed, much to her chagrin. She muttered something gibberish and hesitated.

"U-uh... Hello, Chroma? Are you in there?..." She looked around, even though no one was in the house. She still surveyed the area like someone was spying on her - she didn't want to talk to her Transer alone like a crazy.

 **"No, it's too cramped and squished in there."**

She turned her head to her right, the alien appeared right before her eyes, "Ah!"

 ***Thud!***

She jumped out of her mattress and toppled to the floor. "Oh man... I wish this is just a dream... Please, just, leave. . ." Her eyes was wide with many emotions stirring inside.

 **"That's too bad, kiddo. You'll just have to go with it."** He started to levitate away, **"I can just leave and let the planet get eliminated anyways if that's what you prefer."** He said carelessly.

"Wah?!" She fumbled over her words and scrambled to her feet hastily, "Wait, hold on! Don't leave!" Her purple hair was a mass full of tangles, her eyes enlarged even bigger. "Why - is the world gonna explode?!"

 **"Nope! Just did that to get you out of bed!"** Chroma laughed, Val groaned in annoyance. **"C'mon kiddo, I want to see the rest of the giant city instead of this little town here, I'm quite interested in other humans...And their Transers..."**

"No...I don't wanna speak to other people, I'm fine in this comfy house - thank you very much." She retorted and frowned, disliking the thought of such thing. "We can explore the city though."

 **"Finally, so, we're we heading to?"**

"Grocery Shoppin'."

The FM-ian tilted his head to express confusion, **"What's that?"**

"We shop and go to a place to buy food and other resources with Zennys." She quickly explained. "Oh, and you can't let other people see you. I don't want to attract attention. . ."

'Obviously. . .' Valerie thought.

 **"Ugh. . .I'm going in the Transer."** Chroma turned into a sphere of light again and entered the device. She made coffee for herself and headed out.

Val nodded and has gotten ready for the shopping hour, the alien gazed their surroundings as she traveled and boarded a train. It sped across the massive city, the whole place was already in sight before even nearing it. She sat, then opened the lid of her device on her arm.

"(Hey, so, can you please tell me what's goin' on here with the 'whole-world-is-gonna-be-destroyed-thing'? I need to know...)" Val asked, uneasy.

 _ **"(If we get to peep people's Transers. . .Maybe I'll tell you, if not, I'm gonna take my leave and the entire Earth is going to be demolished because of you.)"**_ Val wouldn't have taken that statement seriously, but with Chroma's serious tone and no laughter - not even a hint of it at all - Val couldn't help BUT believe and give in to the deal.

'Oh brother. . .I'm too gullible. . .'

"(*grumble, grumble* Fine. . .)" She whispered and took a sip of her drink.

 _ **"(Long story short, the king of Planet-FM is planning to devour the entire galaxy if we don't do anything about it.)"**_

"WHAT?!" She spat out her coffee inside the train, everyone looked at her from that sudden outburst... "Hehehe..." Pink dusted her cheeks as she closed the screen of her Transer. "The coffee was a bit too hot..." They didn't say anything and went to their business...

 _ **"(Hmph. Nice going, kiddo, what happened to 'attracting attention'?)"**_ The FM-ian retorted with a huff.

She became redder and frowned, "(Oh, shut up...)" She turned away, her poor attempts of hiding her blush, for, Chroma could clearly see it. "(Now, the 'FM-ian King' thingy?)" She questioned seriously.

 _ **"(Ha! Now I've got your attention huh, well, you'll know more after our little 'deal'...)"**_ Chroma replied with a hint of mischief laced within his tone.

Valerie muttered something inaudible under her breath as she got off of the train, 'Construction: Spica Mall, huh?' She headed to some of the department stores. When she entered, even her eyes still caught an out-of-place thing in the corner of her eye. 'Even an EM Vortex is here.' She noted.

 _ **"(Alright, let's go pulse in and look into their Personal Pages! Hehehehe.)"**_ Chroma chuckled lowly.

"(Ugh...Might as well journey a bit in EM Wave Form.)" She sighed tiredly. "(How do we look into people's...Personal Pages anyways?)" She spoke softly.

 _ **"(Easy, like last time when we went into the Car's CS. Now let's hurry up and get on with it, I'm curious!)"**_ Val rubbed her eyes in annoyance, but complied anyway.

She observed her surroundings, weary of anyone going to witness it. . .

"(EM Wave Change!

Val Ayaka,

On The Air!)"

She fused with her partner once again, Valor placed a finger on her chin. 'OK. . . So, who should we...?'

 _ **"Hey, kiddo."**_ Chroma appeared right beside her in a flash. _ **"Let's try that one."**_ The FM-ian pointed at someone who was at the edge of the isle, surprisingly, the store wasn't as packed, especially when some new famous thing popped out of nowhere - everyone was thinking that this one new item, was a must-have.

 _"This feels so wrong. . ."_ She sighed. _"How 'bout we venture outside first? Then we'll loop around and return where we started."_

 _ **"Certainly. As long as it gotta do with some peeping around..."**_ He paused. _**"Maybe some practice on these viruses lurking around here, they like to hang out in Wave World. Gotta hand it to ya, kiddo, you've got a talent in battling. You fight like you did yesterday, and we'll be fine."**_

 _"U-um. . ." She blushed inwardly. "I only fought for others. . ."_ That still made the alien confused about her reason, but didn't question it - he wanted to take a little 'tour' first.

They journeyed along the EM roads, encountering different viruses. _"Alright, let's try Ground Wave 1 from the Card Box!"_ Val accessed her Transer's menu, selecting a section called **' '** and looked into her deck of organized battlechips, a category named **"** **BattleFldr** **"** was equipped for fighting. When wandering around she approached something floating on the path, it was green.

 _ **"Those are called '**_ _ **Mystery Waves**_ _ **', you can examine them for something useful. Green ones usually only hold some kind amount of Zennys, blue contains battlecards and such, let's see what this one has in store for us."**_

Val examined the Mystery Wave. . .

 _"Ah! It's EM viruses!"_

 _ **"Oh yeah, those too."**_

Valerie sighed, she engaged the viruses. This time, they weren't Mettenas. It was Crowcars, an enemy that looks like a crow, it dashes forward as an attack. 'Gotta time it. . .' She had a sword card, just waiting for one of the two EM viruses to vault to her.

Her red blade of energy made contact, slicing it in half! _"Hiya!"_ She shouted, almost getting hurt by their attack!

 _ **"One more left!"**_

As the foe propelled towards her, she went in for another attack! _"Ragh!"_ Val activated the Ground Wave 1 card; she brought down her fists, smashing the ground, unleashing a shockwave! It exploded, leaving something to drop to the ground, _"Huh? What's this?"_ She picked it up.

 _ **"You just got another card from those viruses, that's Jet Attack 1. Nice going, Valor. Barely any scratch."**_ Chroma praised. _**"Ooh, I think I found our first victim. . ."**_

 _"Victim of invasion privacy? Do aliens get this nosy?. . ."_ Valerie strolled over, as close as she could get to the lady. _"*sigh* Nothing personal. . .here we go."_ Valor viewed the woman's Personal Page. . .

'It was a secret about love. Typical.' Valerie thought in boredom.

They checked everyone in the area and every single Transer they could find, nothing amazing or interesting happened. Except for a strange looking man with glasses that had a secret about having a ginormous collection of ultra-rare battlecards.

Along the journey (encountering a bunch of Mr. Hertz. . . .) she found another levitating one, but blue instead of green.

Val examined the Mystery Wave. . .

 _"Cool! A battlecard: **Lava Stage**!"_

 _ **"Ah, very helpful for Fire viruses. . ."**_

 _"I wish we were Fire types. . ."_

 _"Actually, we are."_ Chroma confirmed and spoke it flatly.

Valor was caught off guard and Chroma appeared in front of her, she could sense a ghostly smirk o the FM-ian's face... _"Is that why the Salamander viruses do NOTHING against us?. . ."_ Her eyebrow was raised (Though, he couldn't really see it. But he can hear her questioning tone.)

 _ **"It's better to explain in a battle, unfortunately, we can't really. . . Preform this action in particular. Nothing serious, but it's really one of my abilities and, both a trump as well as wild card."**_ He interpreted.

 _"Alright, if we can't use it right now, at least tell me this whole thingy once we get back home from shopping."_

She pulsed out.

* * *

 **Now back at Echo Ridge. . .**

* * *

"I can't wait to cook using these!" Val beamed excitingly.

 _ **"You cook? . . ."**_ The alien wondered in amazement, Val only turned red for the umpteenth time today. She didn't say anything and she fell silent, her shyness getting to her. _ **"Ha! You're as red as a. . ."**_ Chroma interrupted himself.

"(What's wrong?)" She queried, then her scarlet eyes widened. "(Is it?!. . .)"

 _ **"I'm afraid so . . . There's an FM-ian presence near, VERY near indeed . . ."**_

"(Well, I'll just walk around and pretend...)" Valerie did as she said herself, looking around in extreme caution . . . 'What's that?' She noticed the group of people gathered in front of a house; the house's roof is colored in light blue.

When she watched by the battlecard store called 'Big Wave', the shorter one turned around, she hid quickly behind a corner. "(Oh God! He almost saw me!)"

 _ **"Who? Is it an enemy of yours?"**_

Val poked her head to see the commotion again, "(No, It's just an annoying group of people that won't leave me alone...)"

"What are you mumbling about now?!" Chroma shut his muzzle as she listened intently.

'. . .Bud and Luna is there too. . .' She thought begrudgingly.

"Look, jerk. Just be good and come to school!" Bud's voice rose as he took one step closer to another idividual - he was average-sized, have brown hair, and wore red clothing.

"(Blue kinda fits more for him. . .)"

 _ **"*Shush!*"**_

"It's for your own good anyway . . . ." He finished.

 ***BAM!***

"(Woah! He just - )"

 _ **"That kid knocked him out cold in one punch. That's pretty gutsy."**_

"(You can say that again. . . I almost done the same thing to be honest. . .hehehe...)" Valerie admitted sheepishly as she scratched her head.

"Ungh. . . Little . . . Creep. . ." He the final words sounded out of his mouth before being unconscious.

"Bud!" Both Zack and Luna shouted, the boy that did a uppercut on him was also appalled, he mumbled something. Val could only faintly make out what he was saying by the movement of his lips. 'I hit him. . .' Was all she could see.

"I - I'm sorry! Please, just stay away from me!" The boy rushed back into his house (that's what Val could assume).

She waited patiently after placing the grocery bags in her home, Bud took quite a while to recover. They were all at Vista Point, near a train. No matter how many times Valerie complained in her head of wanting to head home and rest, she wanted to see what they were up to.

"(I'm calling those idiots **'The Triple Threat'**. . .)" Ayaka whispered.

"Bud! What good are those muscles?!" Luna yelled in anger, Val felt bad for him, she could even see that Zack was worried for Bison. . .

'What a complete brat she is . . .'

 **'I can see why Valor hates that girl. . .'**

"That was so sloppy letting him knock you out in one punch!" She continued to shout in complete disgruntlement.

Bud only stared at the grassy ground, sadness written all over his face. "I - I'm so ashamed..." He spoke.

"If you didn't have a BrotherBand with me, you'd be just another useless meathead! If you ever disgrace me again. . .

I'll cut our BrotherBand!"

"(That nerve of that girl! That's just messed up, you're just treating him dirty!)" Val softly sounded in rage, Bud was left in absolute shock as well as horror, he was speechless.

"Now stay here and cool off, hothead!" She was too hard on him, "Let's go Zack!"

"(Gotta hide!)"

They left Bison all by himself, 'Poor guy. . .'

 _ **"Let's go, we can't do much here anyways."**_

With that, she left him alone, he still stood in the very same spot. He didn't budge at all, "(Cutting your BrotherBands?...Why would you do that?...)" Val wondered, she couldn't get her mind off of it. Chroma stood strangely quiet, much to Val's obliviousness.

"OH MY GOD, LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S SONIA!" She approached a young boy, her face beginning to fluster

She quickly explained. "No, I'm not Sonia, You're mistaking me for someone else. . ."

"Then, why do you have the same colored hair as her?"

"This is just my hair, I didn't dye it."

"Or," He gave an angered expression and pointed an accusing finger at her! "You're just a Sonia impostor!"

"Wha?! No! I'm not! Believe me!" The boy was now followed by a group of angry people! She sprinted for her life, looking back once! "AHHH!" Her face went blue for a minute, then ran faster!

* * *

She finally made it to her house, losing a huge riot that's been hunting her down for a good half an hour. . .

* * *

 **"OK, you've done your part of the deal. Now, it's my turn to explain things. . ."** Chroma came out of the Transer as she began organizing food items in her fridge. **"The truth is... I wanted to check people's Transers because FM-ians might've been hiding there."**

Val finished and they both went to her bedroom. "The FM-ians could be anywhere huh?" She assumed. He nodded in response, "Shoulda guessed... You coulda told me earlier, Chroma."

 **"I apologize. . ."**

"There's no need for an apology, Chroma. But. . ." Val turned to lay on her belly while on her bouncy mattress. "Apology accepted anyways." She gave a sincere smile.

The alien felt something foreign inside of himself. **'I never expected a human to be like this... She's so different compared to others...'**

 ***snore...*** "I'm . . . gonna . . . dye my hair. . ." She mumbled.

 **'And a lot drowsier. . .'**

 _Then, there was a sudden shift in the air. . ._

 **'?!'** He turned towards the windowsill. **'They're here. . .'**

Chroma gazed at Val and at her window. . .

* * *

Hello! **JaneValentine** here! As you can see for those who played or know the story, it's not that much different...but trust me! It WILL become much better, just like the last chapter, but much better!  
Now...for some responses...or just one lol.

 **strato-abyss17-** Thank you so much for the reviews, follow, and favorite! I hope you enjoy the rest of this half-assed story, because I'm really not very creative on this! Okay, welp, yes, Valerie is a Dragon-like Wave Changer. What can I say? I love dragons and dragons are awesome! Also, thanks so much for even bothering to go and check out this story, really, it's much appreciated!

That's pretty much it, remember: no need for R&R!

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	5. Another Enemy!

Again, nothing was happening in the pitch black darkness of dusk, it was another normal night this time around. Or was it really?

Something zipped along the surfaces of the specter-like roads, it was like a crimson bolt of lightning flickering across the Wave World's labyrinth.

Everything in that unknown's point of view was like a blur of smudged lights and colors from the EM Wave Roads, it was unbelievable for a human to travel at that speed (if it EVER could) and still have enough awareness to turn as the path grew twisted.

 **'Where is that FM-ian? It must be around here. . .it's much too near to be ignored. Much too dangerous. . .'** Then, the EM being stopped midway in its tracks, **'Bah! Why am I so worried? These are just. . .humans. They don't mean of value to me. . .'**

It tried to resume doing its business, **"Urgh! These emotions are getting in my head, I must get rid of them at once! I cannot endanger my sole purpose and mission!"** It babbled with annoyance hidden in its voice, unable to get that lingering sense of anxiousness and concern out of its own mind.

It continued to search around cautiously and aimlessly, sensing any source of an alien's aura. The silvery coin rose, the stars twinkled, and the EM viruses began to grow restless under the shining moon of the dark blanket, midnight is approaching. . .

 ***CRASH!***

 **'?!'** A loud sound of shattering and destruction boomed in the air! The mysterious FM-ian being's eyes were like a watchful vulture, vigilant and attentive. A gut feeling was placed within the unidentified creature, a bad feeling. **'WHERE?!'** It screamed in its thoughts.

 **\- Meanwhile. . . -**

"Zzzzzz. . ." Valerie was found asleep on her bed; it was her usual form and sight. "Mmm...mmm. . ." Val couldn't stop murmuring under her breath each time she tossed and turned, every shift; there was a pained mumble; every breath she took, short and rapid, it would soon be followed by a little weeping sound.

 **There was only silence. . .**

Her eyelids were closed shut tightly, she was in a petrified state; far from waking up. Dreams, they're false, teasing things that originated from people's mind, sometimes haunting the victims under their most deepest slumbers...

A whimpering cry escaped from her as she shuffled uncomfortably.

 ***CRASH!***

"What?!" She was aroused from her slumbering state, horrified by what that sound could possibly be. She scanned her bedroom as if she was being hunted; as if she was a prey; her eyes wide and frantic. "Chroma?!" She yelled . . .

 **. . .**

 **No response.**

"CHROMA!" She grew immensely desperate.

 **. . .**

 **No response.**

"Oh no. . ." She breathed, horror took a hold of every single cell in her body, she quickly sprung out of her mattress, and slipped on her shoes and jacket hastily; refusing to waste another second.

Val ran outside as fast as she ever could, stumbling down the stairs along the way. Breathless and restless, she took a gander at the place; but with no luck, she found nothing. 'I can't see EM Waves with just my eyes. . .' Valerie sprinted to the nimble playground at the middle of Echo Ridge, scrutinizing once again.

 **. . .**

 **Nothing.**

"Darn!" She kicked up little storms of dirt from beneath her feet in frustration. "Chroma! Where are you?!" She called out, hoping for him to come; even if that alien just popped out of nowhere, she would still be super relieved. "CHRO- "

 ***CRASH!***

"?!" She gasped, averting her gaze and turning her attention towards the source. 'It's gotta be Chroma!' Valerie picked up her pace even more as she came nearer and nearer to the cause of those strange noises; she halted to a corner (almost falling over) to catch her breath as she leaned on a wall.

Her ears picked up sounds of breaking, _**"ROOOOGH!"**_ It roared into the night, but it came from something horribly hostile; and invisible.

Val scanned around the corner, catching booming noises of shattering and bending metal. The gigantic alien-like creature bellowed menacingly once again, and, she witnessed it. The details all smudged, faded, and unclear, but the shape was unclouded enough. "(What. . . IS that?!)" Valerie spotted a completely battered up red object.

 _ **"HRAGH? . . ."**_ A flash of scarlet flickered into her field of view, the giant, almost unseen foe tumbled unto the ground!

'C-could it be? . . .' She thought.

The enormous enemy darted its head around in rage, then it leered towards in another direction... HER direction. "(Shoot!)" Valerie hid, fearing that she just got caught.

 **"*huff, huff*...*huff, huff*. . ."** She heard the weighted footsteps stop to a halt. **"Found you..."**

'It just have to be!' She'd recognize that voice anywhere, but dread and relief both took their places within her very core. . .

 **"RAGH!"** A rushing air of wind made a ***whoosh!*** sound, 'He must've missed.' She carefully and slowly peered out from her place again, and remembered something. Noises rang out in the dead of the night; people living their everyday lives have no clue and are entirely unaware of all this. She could only see this as if it was all being caused by an invisible, magical force.

Val squinted harder, noticing the faint figures dancing and prancing around. The atmosphere that surrounded them felt heavy, a braying and agitated grumble escaped from the unknown enemy, she could hardly make out anything, not even her partner.

 **"Face me, you fool!"** Chroma dogged the opponent, **"I'm right here!"** She saw the dirt being dug up as the foe loudly exhaled from its nostrils.

 _ **"MOOOO!"**_ It gave another braying sound, and then charged! It tried to tackle the other alien, and instead, lodged itself into a wall. However, it was quick to recover; Chroma looked already exhausted before this. . . _ **"OX TACKLE!"**_ It shouted a battle cry, this time, its speed of its dash was doubled! _ **"ROOGH!"**_

'C'mon, you can't be scared now!' Her mind yelled. 'He needs you!' Valerie almost jumped out from her cover impulsively, because she's reacting on instinct every time Chroma gets hurt. As the fight continued, she only grew uneasy, they strangely grew more visible like her anxiousness. 'You can't. . .' She hesitated.

The beast kept going berserk for some reason, the gigantic creature had Chroma under its harsh grasp!

'I'm not going to watch anymore of this!' Val's body burned with determination and came out! "Chroma!"

 _ **"HRUGH?"**_ The great beast looked around in confusion.

 **"What are you doing here?!"** He looked in horror. **"RUN!"**

"No!" She stood her ground dauntlessly, then gazed at the towering monster, "Hey! You! Lay off of my partner!" She cried, facing a huge opponent with such bravery, her jacket moved around a bit.

 _ **"ROOOOGH!"**_ The fearsome foe vaulted with great might, going on a rampage again!

"!" She gasped, "AHHH!" She shrieked!

 **"VALERIE!"** Chroma yelled, but alas, he couldn't do anything. He was on the ground, injured and unable to move.

 ***CRASH!***

Amidst the dusty debris floating around, obscuring Chroma's sight, only the sound of the frenzied enemy was heard. Every stomp, every tackle, and every ominous roar. This only made Chroma's fear envelop him, the thinking of Val under that foot when stomping, her body about to get hit by its lunges, and the roaring when it was done playing with her...when she was done for.

 **"No. . . Damn, if only she hasn't come!"** He pounded the ground, he hated the feeling of helplessness.

"Chroma!" A voice beckoned.

He looked from his spot, tearing his gaze from the dirt. **"Valor!"** She was running towards Chroma, **'I'm not imagining things. . .'**

"We don't have time, c'mon, go into my Transer and we'll Wave Change!" He only nodded, seeing that it was already done, she's already here, and there's no way Val would run and cower now. 'Gotta hurry while it's distracted!' She did let another second slip.

She ran, eventually reach the EM Wavehole!

"EM Wave Change!

Val Ayaka,

On The Air!"

They merged as one again, transporting themselves onto the EM Wave World. _"Chroma, that was such a stupid thing to do! You could have told me!"_ Valerie scolded, her words hard.

 _ **"Me? You shouldn't have come here and intervene, Valor!"**_ Chroma remarked just as harshly. _**"This fight is between me and that invader, you stay out of this."**_ His words suddenly softer.

 _"You just care about me don't you?!"_ She caught on, Chroma suddenly fell quiet. _"Even if you didn't want me to intercept, you still need me to EM Wave Change - that enemy has already achieved that form hasn't he?!"_ They bolted across the paths, _"and, if it endangers others...you know I'm not backing down!"_

They continued in silence, only the rumbling of destruction caused by the enemy echoed. Surprisingly, no one from their homes in Echo Ridge are noticing all this. . .

 _ **"Valor! He's going to the big city!"**_

 _"Ugh! There?! The Satella Police Station is gonna hear this, and that big guy is already wreaking havoc here, I would hate to see someone get caught up in this mess!"_ They only picked up their pace and speed, _"I'm gonna need to use the main EM Road, to Wilshire Hills!"_

In the eyes of the planet, they're invisible spirits waltzing on the mazes of the EM Wave World. Anyone sees this, it would seem like a fantasy. Just imagine: you encounter an alien, you merge with them to battle other beings that threaten the world, and you must find an Andromeda Key to prevent an awakening of a great beast that will swallow up the whole galaxy, ultimately becoming a hero. Valerie was so amazed and marveled at the thought, strangely enough.

 _"Uragh! Out of my way!"_ She ran from the EM Viruses, she swiftly maneuvered around their attacks, escaping the horde of enemies. _"We don't have time for this."_

 **"ROOOGH!"** The voice made the surroundings tremble.

 _"Hey!"_ She hollered. Valor stopped in a flash, it was like a thunderbolt that raced across the phantom fingers of the EM paths. _"This time, we're gonna kick you're bulky butt!"_ She went to fighting stance!

 **"MOOO!"** The great monster bellowed, her body vibrated by the earsplitting shriek.

 _ **"Careful, Val. This particular foe charges, we gotta outsmart it."**_ Chroma warned seriously.

The opponent's foot scraped against the surface of the EM pathway, preparing itself for a charge! It dashed at a tremendous speed! **"ROOOGH!"**

 _"Plasma Gun!"_ She shouted, a bolt of electricity jolted forwards, hitting the foe square in the chest! 'Gotcha!' She charged her weapon, _**"RAGH!"**_ Then spewed out raging flames! After the fire dissipated, it still remained, it looked as if their foe was barely scratched! _"What?!"_

 _ **"Watch out, Val!"**_

 **"MOOO!"** It mooed again! He appeared in front of her!

 ***BAM!***

Valor got punched with a powerful uppercut from the enraged opponent!

 ***THUD!***

She flew from the forceful hit, landing onto the ground, her face aching. She didn't have enough time to recover!

 _"AGH!"_ The great enemy raised his fists and slammed them down hard, pounding Valor and Chroma into the EM Road! The monster moved back a few steps, readying itself for another tackle!

Chroma groaned, _**"Uragh... Valerie...get up..."**_ They were laying in cracked grounds.

She tried getting up, but, since Chroma was already injured; he couldn't absorb most of the damage. Valerie was temporarily paralyzed, the enemy huffed at the her pathetic form, it breathed out of its nostrils noisily again.

 _"We have to...pulse out..."_ Valor said weakly, Chroma trying to help her up (he's the pelt or skin on her EM Wave Form).

From her view, she could see the monster's feet that was scraping against the ground, they were hooves, now that she looked closer at the powerful foe towering over her, it resembled somewhat of a bull.

 **"ROOOGH!"** The bull-like creature roared again, **"OX TACKLE!"** It shouted!

'Pulse out! Pulse OUT!' She yelled in her mind in panic! _"AHHH!"_

The formidable opponent rammed!

 **. . .**

"Oof! Ow. . ." She looked around. 'I don't feel dead. . .' Chroma teleported outside from her Transer, "Ugh. . . We made it. . ." Valor breathed. Her partner closed is eyes, a pain expression was written all over his face. "We need to be more careful, I think I got a few bruises. . ." She felt her face, she could feel a scrape on her cheek. "We need to rest..." She complained under her breath for a bit. "We'll discuss at my house. . . C'mon.

* * *

Yellow! It's mwah! **JaneValentine** once again! Here's chapter 5 for ya! Always remember, one of the most important things is to have fun reading it AND writing it! I hope you guys liked it!

No need for R&R!

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	6. Recovering

It was the very next morning since that dangerous encounter, Valerie couldn't sleep knowing that another person who can Wave Change is running amok. Her headaches, sore muscles, bruises, and a nasty scrape on her cheek didn't help her either; it's been a long time since she got bruises and injuries from fights - normal fights.

 **"It's a good thing you weren't the whiner type, I would have left quite a while ago."** Chroma was on the couch complementing, Valerie wasn't the only one that was injured.

Valerie was busy cooking her own meal, "mm-hm." She tasted her cooking as she stirred the contents in the pot. "I'm used to it." She began putting pieces of delicious, crunchy bacon inside and stirred it again.

She watched the little crispy chunks swim in the white, delightful soup. The soup made a mouthwatering taste, and the aroma that lifted from the pot, then invaded her nose didn't help her hunger that was eating her. She eventually finished cooking and turned the flames off.

 **"What are you making? I'm suddenly envious that I cannot eat your human food here."**

She grabbed a bowl and took some of it, then went to eat at the family dinner table. "It's called Clam Chowder," Valerie said happily. "My mom taught me how to cook it."

Chroma didn't look at Val from the couch, **"Mmmm. . ."** she fell silent. He didn't hear a spoon, a chew, or a swallow - anything. **"Are we planning to go hunt that guy again?"** He questioned, wanting to change the last topic.

"Um. . . No, we need to recover." As much as Val hates it, she knew they're weak right now to go against that thing. "We can. . . Train. I guess, some training and getting new battlecards wouldn't hurt."

 **"Yeah, I guess we can go with that."** Chroma shut his eyes and continued resting, he still hasn't heard Valor do anything with the bowl of Clam Chowder.

"Oh yeah. . ."

He opened his eyes, **"hm?"**

"I need to dye my hair," Val sighed. "Or else people would mistake me for Sonia or something again. . ." He listened to the chair being scooted, rather in a rush, and her footsteps as she went to the restroom.

The FM-ian being floated over to the family dinner table, he saw that the spoon wasn't even in the bowl, the cloth dangling at the edge of the table was wrinkled up. **'She didn't eat.'** He thought as he took a long stare at the bathroom's door, then went to the fluffy couch again, even though; he can't touch it, he's just merely levitating on top of it.

It took quite a while, so Chroma ventured out for a bit; he returned laying on the couch after some time.

She came out of the restroom, her hair was light blue and a bit different, even some of her clothes matches the colors, instead of purple cat-eared headband, it was like a bear and almost dark blue. **"Like the colors. And who is this Sonia?"**

Valerie tied her hair in a bun. "Sonia is some kind of celebrity that everyone knows, she's famous for singing and holding live concerts for everyone. I honestly don't know how she can be on stage with a roaring crowd, still singing without messing up." She walked over to the table, "welp! At least the Triple Threat might not recognize me, they're kinda annoying."

 ***ding, dong!***

"Oh. My. God." She breathed. "This is so stupid." Val facepalmed in immense agitation, he grumbled.

 **"They won't recognize you, huh? When a girl with just different colors is living in the same house as her...hmm?"** Chroma was probably smirking from her couch, **"Hahahaha. . ."** He teased.

"Oh, shut up..." She rubbed her eyes.

 ***ding, dong!***

 **"They're quite a persistent bunch aren't they?"**

"Uragh!" Valerie would love to punch them in the face. She looked at the door's little hole, she saw that there was only two of them..."Where's the big one, Bud Bison?" Val suddenly remembered that brat's scolding and that heavy uppercut. "I wonder if he's alright..."

 **"I thought you hated them."**

"Well, yeah, they're annoying...but... That doesn't mean you should be mean to them - it isn't even Bud that annoys me, it's that 'Prez' that gets me." She gazed at Chroma, "hmm..." She had a devilish smile on her face.

 ***ding, dong!***

Chroma sweatdropped, **"U-uh... what?"** He looked behind him, nothing was there.

"Wanna give a little scare?" Valerie asked, he could've sworn he didn't see Val just then... But, he mimicked Val's mischievous grin.

* * *

On the other side of the door. . .

* * *

"We know you're in there, you haven't come to school again!" Luna was flustered and irritated that, not only the boy wasn't coming to Echo Ridge Elementary, Val also.

Zack who was at her side, was pushing up his glasses, "It seems that she might not open the door, the chances are quite slim..." That statement only fueled Luna's both anger and determination.

 ***click!***

They both turned upon hearing the doorknob being unlocked, Luna's mood being enlightened and joyful.

The door flew open!

 **"RAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They ran away, eyes wide and mouth agape, for their lives; Chroma had flown into their faces with a terrifying roar, then, he went invisible again - hiding from the public's eye before anyone would see it!

 **"Bwahahahahaha! What a good scare, don't you think, Valor?"** He turned, if he could smile, he would have a huge razor-sharp teethed smile on plastered on his face.

Valerie was laughing hard, having to catch her breath before saying anything, "Wow! That's the hardest I've ever laughed in a long time!" She wiped a tear from her eye, "maybe they won't come to this house for a while. Phew!" Her sides hurt from that, a huge smile decorated on her face.

 _ **"You're gonna go to the playgrounds again? Boring..."**_ He asked as he zoomed into her green Transer.

"Nah, there's too many kids and people around during this time. Maybe at Vista Point, I've heard that it's one of the best points in town to stargaze instead of hanging out on your roof." Valerie explained. "First, I'm gonna have to take care of things at home before going out."

 _ **"Heh."**_ Chroma closed the lid of the Transer and she entered her house again.

"*sigh*." She sulked at the looks of her room, it was a mess.

 ***rustle, rustle. . . ***

"All of these papers. . . So much for studying." She shook her head.

 ***rustle, rustle. . . ***

 _ **"School?"**_ Chroma chimed in.

"Yeah, a place to study stuff. The Triple Threat wants me to go just for attendance or something to somehow make her the PERFECT Class President." She said.

 _ **"School..."**_

"DON'T! Even think about it!" She yelled at the screen, "there's NO way I'm going!"

 ***rustle, rustle, thud!***

 _ **"I've never seen nor been into a school before."**_ He wondered.

Valerie sighed. "If you think me studying by using Teacher Man at home is boring. . .think of that...but even MORE." She explained, Chroma closed the Transer and barely muffled out a 'fine'.

She set out, and closed the door behind her. Teacher Man is a NetNavi, a program with artificial intelligence - people used to use them like how Val and Chroma merges together for Virus Busting. Valerie didn't like the thought of people just abandoning their Navi, throwing them away. To her, NetNavis are like people - some are still around, but Val knows they're going to disappear as time goes on...

A Transer, what everyone has on their arms these days replaced something called "Personal Terminal", those are called, "PET". NetNavis are in those devices, though, they don't come out into the Real World like how FM-ians (or any aliens) do. The PET has the same functions as a Transer does.

'If I don't find that FM-ian with the Andromeda Key...' She thought as she took her time walking over to Vista Point to stargaze, Val's eyes were glued onto the sky, the stars were beginning to appear. 'No one, anyone will be able to see the stars again. Even worse. . .' She thought bleakly. 'It's going to swallow everything until there's nothing left, like a black hole...'

As Val strolled to Vista Point, Chroma hummed. _**'Another?'**_ Chroma scoffed incredulously at the assumption, _**'no. Must've been my imagination.'**_ Val didn't notice him being so silent.

She climbed the steps of the plateau, the place was a grassy; there was a stranded old train, a statue, and telescope. "Huh. No one's here." She noted, though, it was a bit odd. Seeing that this is a popular spot, which people preferred to live in Echo Ridge for. At the corner, she spots another Wave Hole, it sparked an idea. "Chroma, let's head into the Train's CompSpace."

 _ **"Finally, some battling."**_ He opened the Transer and activated the screen, _**"I was starting to think that our fighting skills were gonna be rusty."**_ He commented.

"Just gonna make sure no one's gonna see us Wave Change..." Valerie whispered.

Her ears picked up sounds of footsteps behind her, she turned around.

"Ah!" It was the boy who punched Bud before, Val fell on her bottom, she quickly closed her Transer's screen. They were both startled. "Oh... u-um... Hi." She said, "uh, sorry a-about that..." Valerie hurriedly stood up, and brushed grass off of her. Then she turned around in a hurry, her face getting red. 'Did he notice?!'

"Hi." Val quickly recovered her brief state of embarrassment, either from talking to herself or because she wasn't used to talking to others much. Well, she tries to. "Are you here for stargazing?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Val said, her voice tiny. "I'm Val Ayaka." She gave a shy smile, 'God, I'm so timid...think of an excuse...think of an excuse!' She panicked inside. "I- I was...just having... a- a private talk with a friend. . ." She lied.

 _ **'I guess that's convincing enough.'**_ Chroma thought as he crossed his arms.

"Oh..." He started, "Well, I'm just going to gaze at the stars..." He walked past her, to Val, he doesn't seem like he wants any company. "I'm Geo Stelar, are you okay?" He questioned.

He was wearing red, he has a blue Transer on one of his arms with a symbol on it, instead of a Dragon like her's - it was a Pegasus symbol. Her eye caught what was on his neck, it was some sort of pendant, and he has these peculiar glasses that were green mounted on his head.

"Oh, this?" She felt her cheek, that had a scrape on it, "u-uh, I'm fine... it's nothing." She continued. "U-uh... Have fun looking a-at the stars..." Valerie took her leave in a rush.

Right when she left and headed home, she couldn't get that feeling in her out. 'Something's odd...' She thought. "Hey, Chroma, you can come out."

He zipped out, **"Ugh, that Transer has such limited space in there."** He stretched. **"I didn't want to tell you this, but I think there's another. . ."** He said grimly.

"Another?... They're rising in numbers - fast. If we can't even beat that guy we met, who knows how strong they'll get!" She looked into her 'BattleFldr', switching a few battlecards. "That reminds me . . ."

Chroma tilted his head in question.

"How come our firebreath didn't work?" She queried.

Chroma also wondered, it was bad enough that their foe was tough - but being entirely immune to an attack can be much worse. **"If you were fighting Fire viruses, it wouldn't be as effective either. . ."**

Valerie knew. "It was a Fire-type opponent..." She laid on her bed, "ugh. I don't have the right battlecards, just zero Aqua cards. This is fantastic."

* * *

Hola! **Jane Valentine** here! So, this is chapter 6, not very ' _action-ey_ '. And, why going deep into describing Clam Chowder?... Hehehehe... Well you see... Let's just say that, I was really hungry and I was thinking of cooking something, so yeah, I cooked Clam Chowder right after finishing this.  
As for a little confrontation with Geo Stelar... I'm not very good at that part yet, I feel like I haven't really caught his personality for some reason. . . I'm such a horrible writer, I'm fairly certain that I haven't got his characteristics correctly. . . .

No **R &R needed**, just **enjoy!**

 **Note:** I'll be sure to put responses, I MAY NO BE ABLE to put some here; all the way up to **Chapter 10**. And, I apologize for that... That won't mean that I'll reupload these chapters to add in replies to all your guys' responses!

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	7. Trouble in Echo Ridge!

_**"I am kind of curious to be in a school..."**_ Chroma suddenly spoke.

"I- I don't want to go to school..." Val remarked.

 _ **"Why's that?"**_

"I just. . ." Valerie suddenly seemed troubled, "want to be left alone. I'm fine just studying like this anyways, I can send my progress using TeacherMan."

 _ **"You want to be alone?"**_ Chroma looked at her from the screen of her green Transer. _**"Don't you humans value others and BrotherBands?"**_

"Not everyone." She stated grimly. "Yes, we value others more than ourselves at a point. But. . ." She stopped midway, Chroma didn't say anything. "I'm...fine being alone."

 _ **'So. . . Even humans can be sorrowful...Well...She isn't the only one.'**_

Valerie yawned as she turned on her TV in her room for a news report to pop up.

* * *

 **(NEWS: "The Echo Ridge mailbox was destroyed in the wee hours of the morning today. Recently, there have been a rash of incidents, from bright red bicycles to rose petals, to the warehouses where bricks for flowerbeds are stored, are being destroyed all across town. The Satella Police are looking whether this latest incident are related to others.")**

* * *

"Time for us to get out from recovering, whaddya say, Chroma?" Valerie watched her device on her arm to have a glowing sphere come out in a flash.

 **"Yeah, but before night falls, I have to teach you something."** Chroma hummed in thought, **"it's much better to explain in battles, however. . ."**

"What's the catch?"

He thought for a moment. **"It's rather difficult to do. . . We have to sacrifice a bit of our energy. . ."**

Valerie got hit with realization, "wait, 'WE'?" She turned off the television and glanced at him dubiously.

 **"I'll explain to you when you head to EM Wave World, as I said, 'a visual representation is more effective than a description'. We're going to need it for our fight against that guy, kiddo."** Chroma entered her Transer again, Val nodded and headed outside. _**"What is this gold symbol here? I notice everyone has only 3 types of Transers..."**_

She gazed at Chroma as the lid flipped, turning the screen on. "There's only 3 kinds: Leo, Dragon, and Pegasus. They either have their own color schemes, red, green, and blue respectively."

 _ **"That's all? Just colors?"**_

She planned to head to the EM Wavehole, but she wouldn't want to just linger there when people are around - it's in someone's garden she can't just Wave Change there either. 'I'll just take the one on Vista Point. . .' She thought.

"Anyways, no, not just colors and symbols... they're supported by these satellites in space that orbits our planet, they're the ones keeping the EM Wave World in check..."

 _ **"Not a very good job considering that FM-ians are coming inside Earth like nothing."**_ Chroma interrupted.

"Well. . ." She sweatdropped, now she wonders, 'What DO they do anyways? Chroma was right on that one. . .' Val simply just shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Hey, I see you dyed your hair."

'Agh, not her again. . .'

She turned around, seeing Luna Platz and Zack Temple. "Yes. I did." She said blankly, keeping a straight face.

"You know how there's a lot of incidents around town lately?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Val replied, clearly disinterested on conversing with her.

Luna said proudly. "Well, we've been super-citizens trying to catch the culprit with our scouring car!"

'I bet your car will burn people's eyes out. . .' She thought.

"So, what do you want me for?" She said, usually, she would have stuttered or have a shy voice. This time, it was more of vexed since they annoyed her too much.

"Should we sign you up for it?"

"Nope, I'm busy." She was about to walk away.

"You better not be the one who's causing all of those crimes!" Luna shouted, "Oh! And don't forget to come to school then!"

Valerie reached Vista Point, _ **"Hey, Val, I forgot to tell you something."**_

"What is it?" She cautiously looked around.

 _ **"Do you know about Cipher Mails?"**_

"No, never heard of those..." She checked the higher part, where the telescope is to see if anyone is there. 'Good.'

 _ **"I found that if you send a mail to yourself with 'Cipher' as the subject, and type something with a peculiar or unusual set of letters, something happens."**_ He was intrigued.

"Something happens huh, is this some kind of _ghost_ rumor you picked up?" She went to the EM Wavehole. "If that's the case, that's uninteresting. Though... I did remember seeing a weird set of letters somewhere on the fridge. . ."

 _ **"Try it out!"**_

"Later." She heard Chroma huffed in disagreement.

"EM Wave Change!..."

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!***

"Huh? I got a mail..." She opened the screen, "Wha?! Chroma, what are you doing? Where did this SubCard come from?" She looked at her mail, she spotted her own sent mails with 'Cipher' on them.

 _ **"See? It's nothing bad, you got a SubCard!"**_ She sighed.

"Well, at least we got a SubCard: D. Energ (Deluxe Energy) , a card that helps us have full health." Valerie looked around again. 'No one's here.' She stood on top of it,

"EM Wave Change!

Val Ayaka,

On The Air!"

Valor seems the same in terms of appearances, but her hair that's in a high ponytail is blue instead of magenta. It almost seems like a plume, like what knights wear on their helmets.

 _ **"OK, it's called: ' Elemental Change'. Usually, I can do this with my own will and it's almost on instinct. Like adapting."**_

 _"Changing elements, how can I do that?"_ She asked.

Chroma appeared next to her. **"It's a bit odd - how do I put this? We both have to set our minds as one. Remember, don't use that LavaStage card when doing an Elemental Change, or we'll just be burned to a crisp! It's only useful for Fire. . ."**

 _"Urm. . . Can we choose what element we want to be?"_

Even Chroma hummed with some uncertainty. **"Well...there's only one way to find out, shall we?"**

* * *

 **After some Virus Busting. . .**

* * *

 _ **"This is hopeless..."**_

 _"Hey! *Huff, huff* It's much easier said than done! *Huff, huff*."_ More EM viruses appeared! _"Elemental Change!"_

Nothing happened.

 _"Aw, darn!"_ She narrowly evaded the virus' attacks. A Mettena was sending another attack, but she's trapped and can't move!

 _ **"Valor, watch out!"**_

 _"Ack!"_ She covered herself with her arm, bracing for impact!

She didn't feel anything _. . ._

 _"What?"_ She glanced at the enemy for a instant, then vaulted out of the way!

 **"Ah, completely forgot. You can guard using my energy manifesting it as a shield and using my rock-hard armor."**

 _"It would've been nicer to know... AH!"_ She dashed again from the incoming Crowcar!

 _ **"Certain attacks can break through your shield like bodily attacks, others can simply break it, so be careful."**_

 _"Alright,"_ she activated the Custom Screen. _"Jet Attack 1!"_ She zipped across the battlefield in an amazing speed, getting 3 viruses in a row and a Counter! _"Long Sword!"_ With Chroma's help she vaulted to another enemy, a CannonBase, and sliced it in half with her crimson sword, destroying it!

 _ **"Still no luck upon morphing into a different element. . ."**_

 _"Guarding is a nice thing to know, at least." She picked up a card from the CannonBase viruses, "hey, a new card: PowerBomb. Cool!"_

 **Card detail:**

 **[PowerBomb1, 80 DMG. "If hits, spreads damage to panels in + shape."]**

She looked into her CardBox and replaced the HeatBall1 card with her new one in her BattleFldr, which was much easier to land a hit and has more damage.

"My, oh my, I wonder what you're up to, being here all alone at this time of the night?"

Down below, she realizes that Geo, from the other day is there. Val recognized that annoying voice.

 _ **"Valor. . .stay low."**_ Chroma controlled the pelt, forcing her to lie crouched as she looked below at the edge of an EM Road. _**"I sense a FM-ian dangerously near. . ."**_

"Ugh." The boy scowled at the sight of the stubborn duo, Bud was still not here.

"What's with that face?" Luna retorted. "Anyway. . . someone out all by himself this late at night. . ." Luna said. "Don't tell me, you're the one causing all the trouble around town recently?"

 _'I swear, if that alien presence wasn't here, I would've pounded her already.'_ Valerie had a violent thought.

"I- It's not me!" Geo's voice was raised.

"What's with you? You don't have to get so worked up. It's not as if someone like you could even remotely be the culprit." Luna explained with a huff.

 _"We do know who it is however."_

 _ **"That kid sure is acting quite strange though. . ."**_

"I've decided that it was dumb luck that you beat Bud last time."

Geo replied worryingly, "Oh! Is he OK?"

"Bud?" She waved her hand. "He's perfectly fine."

 _'Little brat. . .'_

"Right now, we're being super-citizens driving around in our scouring car!" She smiled pridefully.

"Oh. Well... that's good to hear..." He paused, "Wait, what's a scouring car?"

 _ **"What is it?"**_ _He asked._

 _"A car so shiny that it'll basically burn your eyes out."_

"Like I was just saying, there's been a lot of crimes going on around town, so we're scouring every nook and cranny to find the criminal!"

"Mm-hm!" Zack agreed next to her.

"I'm going to protect my town!" Luna finished.

"Wow, Prez, you have such a great sense of justice! No one can top you! You're a role-model for all!" Zack complemented, boosting up her pride...

"So how about it? Should I sign you up?"

He denied the offer. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Don't stay out too late, who knows what kind of dangers may find you if you do! Oh, and come to school, OK?!" Luna shouted enthusiastically. "Let's go."

"Yes, madam." The nerdy kid pushed up his glasses, they both took their exits.

Valerie also walked away and pulsed out, she heard him say something. "Phew, I'm tired of just talking to her."

"(Oh crap, I forgot I Wave Changed from here!)" She quickly left Vista Point before Geo could spot her.

 _ **"That was a close one, kid."**_

"(I should hurry, if they see me out this late at night, they're going to bother me to no end with the incidents...)" Val yawned, "Phew, that was tiring. . ."

"Val?"

"Eep!" Valerie turned around, "I'm not the one with the incidents lately!" She talked fast, so fast that it was almost one word. Valerie waved her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"Um, I don't believe that you're the one behind this incidents lately."

She looked and it was just Geo, "O-oh, it's just you..." She exhaled. "Phew! I thought i-it was the Triple Threat. . ."

"Triple Threat?" He asked.

Valerie adjusted her bang, moving them behind her ear. "That's what I call those guys, Luna, Zack, and Bud." She gave a tired sigh. "They're not gonna stop bothering me if they see me at this time of the night..."

She continued and was about to cross the street, Geo also took the route.

"So, you live around here?" Val was trying to spark a conversation, since she was bored out of her mind.

"Yeah..."

"Well, well. We meet again..." A green vehicle with a red stripe stopped in front of them as they were crossing the road.

"That voice. . ." Geo Stelar muttered.

Valerie groaned, "it's the damn **Triple Threat** again. . . Ugh..."

They all exited the green, well-polished car. Bud was actually with them this time.

"So, what do you guys think? Nice truck right?" Luna stated happily at the shiny exterior. "I'll even give you guys a ride if you want!"

Geo responded, "I'm OK, really..."

"No thanks." Valerie said, clearly uninterested.

"Anyway. . ." Geo started, he walked up to Bud Bison. "I'm really, really sorry about what happened!" He apologized. "Well c'ya!" He took off.

"Later!" Valerie also ran off in a hurry.

Bud didn't say anything, Luna scoffed. "Well they have some nerve turning down my another one of invitations like that." She turned her head with dismay, "they're going to be trouble with a capital T. Just you wait! I'm going to find a way to get those two to school! Some how, some day!"

"Prez, it's time to go." Zack reminded.

"Alright." They both entered into the truck.

Bud, however, still didn't budge. "Sh-show her. . .my powers..." He mumbled. He looked disturbed, "...Nngh..."

"Bud! What are you doing? Get in here!" Luna yelled.

"...Nngh...

 **. . .MMMMRRRRGHH!. . ."**

"Eeeeeek!"

* * *

Back to the two, they continued walking. . .

* * *

 ***VROOOOM!***

"Huh?" Valerie turned to look behind them.

 ***VROOOOM!***

"ACK!" She ran for it!

"Wh-what the?!" Geo also sprinted for it! "This is going way too far! All I did was turn down a few of your invitations!"

"Ahhhhh! OK! OK! I'm sorry for doing that too! And I'm sorry I slammed the door on Bud too!"

"What?!"

"He was going to go into my house and straight up grab me!" Valerie shouted, they ran through the whole town in circles. "It was also on INSTINCT!"

"C-can you hear me?!" Luna shouted frantically, "Look, this isn't about that! Bud turned into some kind of monster, and just as we thought he had vanished, the truck started to move on its own!"

"No way! It won't respond to me at all!" Zack shouted from the inside!

"Turned into a monster?! No way..." Geo spoke, they continued to run.

Valerie opened her Transer, "(Chroma! We gotta Wave Change and get into the Truck's CompSpace!)"

 _ **"(But they'll notice us, especially the one right next to you!)"**_ They were both busy conversing with each other to hear what Geo or Luna was saying, or, more likely screaming about.

"I can't run faster!" Geo shouted. "Why's he chasing us anyway?!"

"I think it's chasing ME because I never said 'sorry'! *Huff, huff* Geez, I need to work out more!" Val screamed as the Truck's front almost touched her! "ACK!"

 _ **"(Faster! We gotta pulse in!)"**_

She glared at the Transer's screen, "(HOW?! He's right next to me and the truck's still chasing us!)" She looked, but that slowed her down and she almost missed the turn! "AH! OK, looking back is a bad idea, bad idea!" She opened the Transer again, "(I need Geo to be safe first!)"

 _ **"(Uragh! Now's not the time for that!)"**_ Chroma wearily shouted back at her. _ **"(Look! it's slowing down!)"**_

 ***VROOOM!***

Her eye caught the orange vortex next to the Card Store! "I gotta head to Big Wave!" Valerie dashed away, Geo was confused.

"Hey! Wait, where are you going?!" Geo continued to run.

 _ **"Hurry, Valor!"**_

"Got it!" She replied.

"EM Wave Change!

Val Ayaka,

On The Air!"

She yelled and raised her hand into the air when swiping the card with her Transer, combining with Chroma once again! _"Alright,"_ She went to the edge of the EM Wave Road, she noticed Geo at Big Wave too.

"!" Geo Stelar looked up directly at her and gasped! "There's another?!"

Valor glanced at him in panic, _"he can see us?!"_

 _ **"What a strange kind indeed. . ."**_ Chroma said.

 _"There's no time to waste, we gotta get on that Truck!"_ She poised herself as she peered from there, seeing the approach closer! She bent her legs and...

 ***Woosh!***

 _ **"Valor. . ."** _ Chroma started.

 _"U-uh... Yes?"_

 _ **"You didn't even try, it just zoomed under us... Are you finally going to chicken out?!"**_

 _"Hey! Who said I was gonna chicken out?! The truck is going to fast for me to even land on top of it! And don't forget this heavy pelt on me!"_ She huffed, then walked around to try to find an easier spot to jump from.

 _ **"If only we could do an Elemental Change and freeze the truck..."**_

She dashed around, carefully avoiding the EM viruses. _"Hey! Wait!"_ She glanced over her shoulder, another EM being in blue was chasing her.

 _"!"_ Valor moved her head to the side, a blast from the pursuer's weapon on his arm almost got her in the face! She stopped and yelled, _"Listen! We don't have time for this!"_ She posed into her fighting stance, ready to engulf him with her firebreath!

Valor took off in a running start towards him, he raised his arms and a green shield formed in front of him, _"Ah!"_ He yelled in surprise.

 ***THUD!***

 _"Ow!"_ Wind was loudly rushing past her as she landed on the bonnet of the vehicle, the impact dented the surface. Her blue hair was wildly whipping around, she could barely hear what the twosome were saying in the truck.

 _ **"Nice one, Val! We're on the car!"**_

"What was that?!" Luna shouted. "I- it can't be the monster again, IS IT?!"

"Ahhh!" Zack yelled and sunk into the seat in fear, neither of them knowing what's going on.

Valerie looked where that unknown pursuer was last seen, he wasn't there. _**"Valor, now's not the time to be worrying about that."**_ Chroma advised.

She struggled to hang onto the hood of the car, her talons desperately clinging on the grill and her hands about to slip off, her 3 tails' ends was almost grazing the ground of asphalt from the street!

"H-Hey! Why's a car stopped in a place like that?!" Valor craned her head at Luna pointing behind her.

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _ **"Val, you gotta pulse in quick!"**_

 ***CRASH!***

 ***Boom!*** The airbags went off!

Valor zipped into the Wave Hole before she got crushed in-between the two cars, _"Yikes! Too close!"_ Val slumped. _"Hey, Chroma, do you think they're okay?"_

 _ **"I heard the safety of the truck went off, so, I think they're good. Let's go get some payback!"**_

 _"Already ahead of you."_ She took a quick peek at her talons, they were sharp and jagged still. _"C'mon, it's payback time!"_ Val blew a bit of fire in the air, showing both of their eagerness.

 _ **"That's the spirit!"**_

 ***Pew!***

 _"Wha?"_ She flinched when she felt a weak prick from behind. _"You again? Look, I'm not the one you're supposed to be worried about - and stop annoying me!"_

 _"Who are you?"_ He said, his blaster pointed at ready.

 _ **"It's another one. . . Maybe we can pound him until he gives us what he knows of the Andromeda Key!"**_ Chroma stomped the ground, cracking the floor underneath.

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _"Grrr..."_ Valor growled, _"It's an item we're after."_ They both took in a fighting pose, Val growling and snarling.

 _ **"Careful, kid."**_ The head on his hand spoke, _**"I don't recognize you, are you from Planet-FM?"**_

 _ **"Do you have the Key? I don't answer to fools or the likes of you."**_ Chroma retorted.

 _ **"You're not gonna have it, you'll have to take it from us! Let's go and buck wild on them, kid!"**_

 _"Just tell us what you know about the Andromeda Key!"_ Val shouted, flames starting to seep out of her muzzle.

 _"I- I don't even know what you're talking about!"_ The boy shouted.

 _"Don't play dumb with me! I won't let you take one more step until you beat me!"_

 _They both yelled!_

 _"Wave Battle!"_

 _"Ride On!"_

* * *

Hiya! **Jane Valentine** , here again! So now we're finally getting some action! How did I do so far?(Don't need to answer to that, but you can if you'd like to.) For the next chapter and **Chapter 10,** I actually have done some special drawings for this story, unfortunately, they're all on wattpad; in "My Fanarts" book/story. **Hint, hint: Wattpad, my stories are always updated there first, or, already have some chapters uploaded! Ch. 10 is already there.**

Oh! And make sure to check out my favorite Megaman story! **"Megaman Star Network"** **_By: Kindom Rider92!_** _It's the special crossover of Megaman Battle Network and Megaman Starfore, but BETTER THAN THE ACTUAL CROSSOVER... CAPCOM..._

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	8. Friend or Foe?

_"Wave Battle!_

 _Ride On!"_

 _ **"GROOOOGH!"**_

 _"Ah! Th- that's hot!"_ He shielded himself with his arms.

She spewed out flames and blocked off the path! _"You're not going anywhere until one of us loses."_ Valor growled menacingly, she hunched back even more and heat was dispersing out from her, making the air wavy around her. _"You still got a chance to change your mind, hand it over."_

The other being spat and barked harshly. _**"Bah! What makes you think we would listen to a punk like you? C'mon! This'll be a pushover!"**_

 _'We've gotta get the key, no matter what...'_ Val thought. _"Gragh!"_ Valor dashed without losing another instant, her mouth brimming with embers, and her talons scratching hard on the surface of the floor; creating golden sparks.

 _'There's no way he can survive my flamebreath, I just hope I don't hurt him too badly!'_ She blew another blast of fire, but he evaded the attack! _'Damn! He's too fast!'_

 _"Take this!"_ When her foe shouted, his arm turned into a gatling gun, whirring up and was about to fire!

 _ **"Block!"**_

She acted on impulse, bringing up her arms as a blue flame-like bulwark formed right in front of her. At the last second, she saw the weapon on his hand begin to fire, she shut her eyes as there was a muzzle flash in front of Valor! _"Ack!"_ Luckily, she only took 10 DMG; however, she got pushed backwards and tumbled back!

[VALOR - 90 HP]

The gun continued to shoot against her shield, each time it shot, she would be pushed near the edge! _"Argh!"_ Her talons gripped harder and the 4th and final shot gave the last push; she thanked luck for not falling to her doom, _"darn, too close for comfort! Chroma, lock-on!"_

 _ **"Already ahead of ya!"**_ Chroma's vision gave her extra focus onto her prey!

 _"HAH!"_ She whipped her arm and came forth a blue sword, _"hiya!"_ With Chroma's help, she vaulted towards her enemy!

He panicked and went to her right, when she swung mightily, it still landed a hit on his arm! _"Ugh!"_ It wasn't an ordinary Sword Card, it was a Wide Sword! ' _Lucky me, if it wasn't a wide attack, I could've never hit him!'_

[? ? ? - 60 HP]

Valerie's sword deteriorated, she zipped to her opponent who was exhausted and was breathing hard. She opened her muzzle once again, he expected another firebreath, instead, she broke through his green safeguard and tackled him onto the ground!

 _"Ragh!"_ Her gaping mouth was filled with rows and rows of pointed, angled teeth, a second set of mouth was inside; it was her real set of teeth, a line of sharpened fangs.

 _"Argh...Air Spread!"_ He shouted, her eyes widened; seeing that she only left herself opened for an attack!

 _"Urk!"_ She leaped away, despite her efforts of dodging, she still had her HP hampered down by the battlecard.

[VALOR - 70 HP]

Val tried to jump back at him and bite him as in a retaliation, but he quickly vaulted away from her. She panted, _'He's too fast for me to hit him, if only I could get near enough for me to land my attacks!'_

 _ **"We might have a game over if you don't think quickly for a counter!"**_

 _'Ugh! Doesn't he think I already know that?!'_

As he was getting ready for another attack, a light bulb went off in her head, _"Don't worry partner, just make sure we can make this charged energy more... explode-y!"_

Her foe readied for a cannon as it transformed onto his hand, _"Please, you don't have to fight for the Key!"_ He begged.

 _"That's too bad!"_ She yelled back, _"try to dodge my Jet Attack 1!"_

Her quarry didn't choose to fire and he moved to the side again, she missed him by a hair, what he didn't know was what she was going to do next!

 _"This time, I won't miss!"_ She halted on all fours using her claws on her feet and hands, _"my flamebreath!"_ She exhaled a wall of fire to him!

The enemy in blue darted to the side, holding up his arms as he was swallowed in a orange sea of raging flames! _"Ahh!"_ He shouted, but his voice too, was overtaken by the loud crackling flames.

 _"Chroma..."_ Valor spoke worryingly, thinking she might've hurt him.

He answered, is tone unchanged and careless. _**"Don't worry, he'll just pulse out if you manage to knock him out of his Wave Form and FM-ian too, separating their bodies."**_

 _"I hope you're right . . ."_ She mumbled.

 ***ZZZT!***

 _"Huh?!"_ An arc of electricity flashed across, but she held up her arms in defense as her reflexes kicked in. _"Uragh!"_ She still got hit, she tried to move her body, but it wouldn't respond to her; Valerie couldn't budge! _'I- I can't move!'_

 _ **"Gragh!"**_ Chroma roared in pain, she felt some of it, being shocked by a tiny thing was annoying; being electrocuted a lot however, was horrible.

[VALOR - 40 HP]

She was in huge trouble, her enemy has just shocked her...

Valerie looked at her opponent as she was on her knees, one of her eyes were shut due to the pain. The foe in blue was pointing his blaster at her, _'Damn... He's pretty good. . .'_

Her opponent didn't fire, his face showed worry, and he just hesitated. _**"What are you doing kid?! Shoot!"**_

Because of his reluctance, the paralysis has just worn off. She jumped out of the way and tackled him to the ground before he could fire!

Val has just realized, _"Now's not the time for this,"_ she deeply exhaled through her nose.

Chroma on the other hand, also disagreed with what she's doing, _**"You have the opening. You're not going to finish him?"**_

The boy gazed at her from the floor, panting as if he had just finished doing an extensive workout. _"No."_ Val shook her head, _"right now, someone needs our help. Here."_

She threw something to him, it glinted as if it winked at him.

It was the card that she got from the Cipher Mails...

 _"A...SubCard?..."_ He averted his attention then back to her, but she was already running ahead. _"H- hey, wait!"_

 _ **"Grrr... You're such a fool."**_ Chroma growled.

She repeated, _"A fool, huh."_

 _ **"You knew of its potential to destroy everything, and release something exponentially dangerous! So why didn't you choose to do it?!"**_

 _"Chroma,"_ Valerie sighed. _"I..."_ As if timed perfectly, viruses began to take shape before her, however, it was in larger quantities than usual.

 _ **"Our little feud must have attracted them."**_

 _"Then I'll have to explain myself later."_ She quickly eliminated the viruses. _"Is it me? Or is the CompSpace a bit different than usual?"_

 _ **"Yes, it's a bit different... Tread carefully Valor. . ."**_ Chroma warned.

Another group of viruses formed in front of her, the rest were the everyday ones: Mettenas. There was one that caught her eye however. . .

It was a new one.

 _ **"HotRoaders."**_

 _"What? Ah!"_ She leaped out of the way as the motorcycle-like virus charged at her! _'Crud! This place is LEAKING of enemies!'_

It circled back and forth, with fire spewing out of its sides from its exhausts; it repeatedly went around like a boomerang. It had a face that smiled with sharp teeth, it was colored red and it has full blue eyes where the headlights are on normal motorcycles.

She used various types of Battle cards, _"Take this!"_ She shot them with fire, using Tailburner1; they exploded into nothing as a river of flames swallowed them!

The area was distinguished from the normal places she been in, each block had metallic flooring, the bottom of them was an engine, and the paths resembled tires. _'Talk about a theme...'_ Val thought.

Her ears picked up a series of yells not too far away.

 _"?!"_ She dashed as fast as she could! _"Darn! More viruses! Chroma!"_ Her vision improved, _"Ragh!"_

 _ ***Boom!***_

 _"These PowerBomb1's are sweet when they hit their targets!"_ Just like that, she quintuple deleted the viruses in a + shape! _"Now that's how you use bombs."_ She jumped right next to the person she has previously encountered.

 _"Just who's side are you on? Moments before, you were trying to kill me!"_ The boy in blue remarked.

 _ **"Yeah, you two are confusing. But I still don't trust ya bunch, I'm still gotta stick with my guts."**_ The head on where his hand was supposed to be, huffed.

 _ **"Even I don't entirely approve of her decision, but that doesn't mean that we won't be completely your allies as well."**_ Chroma grumbled, _ **"well, for the time being... We'll aid you just as long as someone's in deep trouble. . ."**_ He finished.

Valor nodded, _"That's our reason. Besides..."_ She puffed out a burst of fire as her mouth left a trail of smoke floating skywards, he sensed anger seeping out from her. _"That's our prey, and he deserves a beating from our last fight!"_ She clasped her teeth. _"We need to hurry, before more of those tiny viruses crop up again."_

 _"U- uh... Oh yeah, that FM-ian!"_

They continued, a little EM being floated about, it was light blue. _"It's a Mr. Hertz..."_

 _They approached it._ **"*BEEP* *BEEP*** ***BEEP* DANGER! DANGER! TRUCK IS OUT OF CONTROL! DANGER! DANGER!"**

 _ **"We can't do much here...let's move on."**_ Chroma said.

As they destroyed more of the viruses, they came up to one of the purple, flashing security doors. (They're just flashing horizontal bars that keeps them from going forward.)

It reads:  
[ **Security in operation... Please present your "BlueKey". . .]**

 _"Hrm... Other way. . ."_ They took a different path, crossing the tire treads pathway. _"Aw crud, not another one. . ."_ She groaned.

He read it...

It reads:  
[ **Security in operation... Please present your "RedKey". . .]**

 _ **"Grrr... What's gonna be next?! A 'YellowKey'?**_!" The other alien impatiently bellowed.

They took yet ANOTHER path. _"If what you say is true. I'm gonna pound you for jinxing it!"_ Valerie retorted.

They came up to another Mr. Hertz, but it was as delusional as the last one. **"*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* THERE IS A PANEL THAT CAN STOP THE DRIVING CONTROL SYSTEM IN THE BACK, BUT YOU CAN'T GET THERE WITHOUT RIDING THOSE BULL PROGRAMS. THEY'RE USUALLY PRETTY CALM, BUT THEY'VE BECOME WILD BECAUSE OF THE SYSTEM GLITCH. IF YOU RIDE ON ONE NOW, YOU MIGHT GET THROWN OFF. . .THIS MAY BE OLD NEWS TO YOU, BUT IF YOU LOSE YOUR BALANCE 3 TIMES, YOU'LL FALL OFF OF THE BULL. SO MAKE SURE TO TOUCH THE BALANCE BUTTONS TO STAY ON TOP!"** It explained.

 _"So... it's kinda a rodeo huh... You can go first."_ Val quickly added.

 _"Huh?! Why me?!"_

 _"Does it LOOK like I can do it better than you? I'm basically a walking chunk of armor here! You're faster than me anyway."_ She hummed. _'Well... To be honest, it's because I'm lazy.'_

 _"Ugh. Fine."_ He stepped over the floor panel that was an orange arrow that pointed to the red Bull Program.

 _ **"Get ready to tap on the balance buttons kid!"**_

After fighting a bit more of the viruses and riding the programs, they reached the green panel, _"Hmm. If I restore this..."_ The blue EM Wave Changer fiddled around some buttons, after fixing the system, something came out of the hatch from the control panel. . .

 _"Yay, you got the 'RedKey'!"_ She cheered.

They returned and rode the bull, the good thing was... if they have passed the rodeo part and fixed the controls, it's completely calm; so they didn't have to do the balancing things.

When they used the 'RedKey', the door responded:  
 **['RedKey' has been verified. . . Security has been deactivated.]**

 _"Now for the 'BlueKey'! I'll go this time, don't get your buns burned into a crisp when I get back!"_ Valor hopped onto the scarlet Bull Program, _'Ladies go first now. . .'_

 _"Waaaah!"_ The distance, unfortunately for her, was longer than the last one. Even the bull was more fierce than the other one! She smashed the buttons, _'Careful not to break the buttons me!' "Woah!"_ It trampled all over, _"So this what it feels like to be a cowgirl! Aah!"_

 **"Hey! Focus, Valor!"** Chroma scolded.

She finally dismounted the bull, _"Oui... Rodeos are much harder than I thought. . . Let's get that 'BlueKey'!"_ Val did the same as her ally did, and the key came out of the hatch! _"Sweet!"_ She returned to her companion, _"Got it."_

Valor used the 'BlueKey':  
 **['BlueKey' has been verified. . .Security has been deactivated.]**

 _"Another bull ridin'. . . This is gonna get quite repetitive, huh?"_ Val sighed. _"Welp, ya go first! I'm going to fend off those nasty enemies behind us, hurry!"_ She pushed him to the bull.

 _"Alright, alright! Stop pushing me!"_ He quickly shouted.

She turned and roared, _"Let's do this!"_ She yearned for a fight and her spikes grew a bit larger, her mask deactivated; which was covered by Chroma's mouth.

She fought off the crowd of EM viruses, Val got a few injuries from the battle.

 _'If there weren't any fire viruses, the LavaStage battlecard would've been much more useful!' "Hm? What's this?"_ She picked up something shiny. . .

 _"It's_ _ **FireRing1**_ _!"_ She smiled, _"cool! I'll be sure to use this one!"_  
 _She went on her way and rode the bull. . ._

 _"Woah! Phew!"_ She got off. _"Lot more thrashy there. . ."_

Valerie met up with their ally again. She groaned, _"ANOTHER. This is starting to get a bit boring..."_ She yawned.

It reads:  
[ **Security in operation... Please present your "YellowKey". . .** ]

 _"Great! I can't believe you actually jinxed it!"_

 _ **"I don't even entirely know what that means. . ."**_ The FM-ian huffed.

 _"Jinxing means. . ."_

 _"It doesn't need to know what it means, let's just find it."_ She sighed.

After walking down the path, fortunately, no bull rides this time... They fixed another control system and the item they needed came out of the hatch!

They used the 'YellowKey':  
 **['YellowKey' has been verified. . .Security has been deactivated.]**

 _"Alright, we finally got those security gates shut down."_ Val stretched. _"Let's go."_

* * *

 **Jane Valentine** , here once again! Now, for those of you who're wondering about the SPECIAL DRAWING I did for this chapter. . . On wattpad...it's not JUST a drawing!~ It's. . . . It's. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **DRUM ROLL** IT IS. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Manga PAGE!~

So, finally! We finally get to witness _him_ and Valour fight! I hoped you guys loved it or liked it at least, but do not worry, my friends! I shall improve and make the future chapters BETTER!

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing ouuuuuuuut!~**


	9. Little Red Riding Bulls

The next area was pretty much the same, just with different layouts and such.

* * *

When they both proceeded. . .

* * *

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_ A scream came out of nowhere!

 _"I recognize that scream!"_ Their companion said as they both tensed up.

 _"Yeah."_

 _ **"Valor, look ahead..."**_ Chroma replied with a bit of anger.

It was the giant red beast that was causing this whole mess, but it wasn't that part that got them surprised...

 _"Wh- Where are we?!"_

 _"L- Luna?! What's she doing here!? In fact. . . What's she doing over THERE?!"_ Val spoke worryingly and was confused.

* * *

Over at the very far edge of the Truck's CompSpace. . .

* * *

Luna continued, _"Bud? What were you thinking, bringing us to a place like this?!"_

The red bull couldn't quite say much that sounded like Bud at all, _**"Mmmrrrrgh... Mmmrrrghhh! I'm gonna crush those punks! I'll show not just them, but you too, Prez! I'll show you just how strong I am!"**_ He growled. _**"Mmmmrrrrgh! Now where are THEY HIDING!?"**_

 _"Hey! Are you listening to me? Answer me!"_ Luna shouted.

Flames erupted in between them, then, when they died down, Zack screamed. _"Eek!"_

They both took a step back in frieght! _**"Mmmrrrrgh! Don't waste your breath. Sweetie."**_ The fiery alien responded. _**"Right now, he's completely under my control!"**_

 _"Eek..."_ She uttered out in extreme fear. _"Wh- who are you?!"_ She pointed at it, _"You- you changed Bud into this, didn't you?!"_ She begged. _"Please! Change him back!"_

 _ **"Mmrrrgh... Now, now! Let me set a few facts straight for you. While I did, in fact, give him these powers, you, Prez, are the one who is responsible for his misery."**_ It explained.

Luna was taken back, _"wh- what? I said I would cut our BrotherBand, but I..." She fumbled over her words._

 _ **"Mmrrrgh! That's enough out of you! I don't care to hear anymore of your screams, so it's naptime for the two you! Mmmrrrrgh!"**_

 _"Ahhhhhhh!"_

 _"Argggggh!"_

 _"Looks like something is going on there. . ."_ The boy in blue right next to her mumbled.

Val spoke seriously, _"we need to hurry, I know he's over there." 'It's impossible for her to be here...let alone Wave Change...'_

 _"You're right, but what are those two doing here in CompSpace?!"_ He too, was perplexed.

 _ **"FM-ians can change humans into waves."**_ His partner replied.

Chroma hummed. _**"That is correct. They were too close to an FM-ian, so they were dragged along for the ride, as you humans would say."**_

 _ **"They got picked up by a real nasty one too."**_ The other one added.

 _"A nasty one?"_ He had a bead of sweat rolling down his face, seemingly losing his courage.

 _ **"That's Taurus. He's one brutal guy who charges at things like a bull-headed cow he is."**_ He scoffed.

 _"And you want me to fight a scary guy like him?"_ He questioned nervously, taking a look on his partner.

Valor chimed in, _"He's not even that bad. He just. . . had us on a bad day..."_

 _ **"He's strong, but he moves in straight lines. If you keep your cool, he's a pushover! If you want to save those two, then have some guts! Let's go!"**_ The blue alien said, almost dragging his own partner from pulling his whole arm.

 _"Y- yeah!"_

 _"Let's do this!"_

They continued onwards, _"Hiya!"_ One of them shouted as they slashed the little viruses in half, finishing off the last of them.

For now. . .

 _"*huff, huff*. . .Hey, you guys?"_ Val called and everyone directed their attention to her. _"Is it me? Or are the viruses suddenly jumping up in numbers?"_

As a few more came lurking around in their vicinity, they deleted some of them. Ayaka rolled her arms and shoulders, stretching in attempts to wash away some of her fatigue.

 _"She's right, hey, why's that?" *huff, huff*..."_ Her companion asked.

 _ **"It's probably because of that FM-ian, we tend to attract some enemies due to our energies we give off. At least it's nothing we can't handle, kid."**_

 _"Can't handle?"_ She laughed, _"what about that little commotion back there? If we hadn't come..."_ Val cut herself off. _"You know what, never mind. We're getting a bit off-topic here, we need to hurry."_

She walked forward without looking ahead, since she was glancing at her ally in blue. _"Wait, watch out!"_

 _"Huh?"_ She turned her head. . .

 ***Bam!***

Only for her face to be kissing a gray, brick-like wall. _"Oof!"_ She shook her head.

 _ **"Nice going, Val. . ."**_ Chroma sweatdropped and huffed.

She bit back, _"Oh shut up! Ow. Who's idea is it to place this here? Wait a sec!"_ They both scanned their surroundings, even the areas in the distance. _"Hey, since when were these Rock Cubes ever here?"_ The cubes kept materializing in random places, they even disappear after some time has passed.

 _ **"Beats me, kiddo."**_ Chroma hummed.

 _"Hey, look over there, pass that gate."_ They approached to the nearest path that leads to the left, _"You see that purple, glowing square on the floor? What is that?"_ He asked.

 _"It's probably a warp point of some sort, right?"_ She asked her partner, which Chroma agreed.

The gate reads:  
 **[Security in operation. . . Please present 4 TetraKeys.]**

They all sighed at this redundancy...

On the right, a bit further into the path, is a green-floored bridge, it had something that looks like "20•08".

Upon talking to Mr. Hertz; which is a blue EM being that looks somewhat like a Chao; says, **"BEYOND HERE IS THE TRUCK'S STEERING SYSTEM."**

Another gate blocks them.

 _"Four_ _ **Tet. Keys**_ _. . . This'll better be that last we'll ever do this again."_ She whined slightly.

 _ **"Agreed. . ."**_

When they did one trip on the bull programs, they fought more of those pesky EM Viruses, Mettenas weren't as common now; Salamander viruses were everywhere. Their flames don't really bother Val and Chroma though.

 _"Duck!"_ She bellowed, her 'ally' did as he told and moved out of her way like a mole. _"Let's see how they can handle this!"_

Valor readied herself, a fiery ring materialized into her hand; it crackled ferociously between her fingers. Valerie closed her eyes in a mere moment...

She took one step back and shifted her body a bit to the side as her arm extended to throw it; she snapped her eyes wide open as both her red eyes and Chroma's flashed for an unnoticeable second. _**"RAGHHHH!"**_ With great strength, she hurled it mightily to the enemies in front of them! They panicked as the flaming hoop rolled into them! _ **"**_ _ **Blazing Boomerang**_ _ **!"**_ They all exploded into bits and vanished into nothing!

 _"Wow..."_ He was, at the same time, both amazed and frightened at his 'frienemy'.

The head on his hand wondered. _**"That was just a normal battlecard... FireRing1..." 'Why is it different than usual?'**_

 **Card Detail:**

 **[FireRing1, 60 DMG: "A far-reaching, fire ring boomerang."]**

 _"C'mon you guys, I pretty sure that we haven't got all day. Or... Night. In this case. . ."_ Val waved.

 _"O-oh, hold on!"_ She ran ahead before she could even hear his response. _'It's a good thing they're on our side. . .'_ He thought worryingly.

 _ **"You might as well head over to that control panel there for the key, kid."**_

It was a split, on the right was much more short, distance-wise, compared to the route Val Ayaka took.

He fixed the controls and something came out of the hatch from the control panel. . .

He obtained a **Tet. KeyA**!

The left, has a few turns for the tiresome bull riding. . .

Valor was ahead, she looked around and spotted something. It was a... _"Blue Mystery Wave, wouldn't hurt to find out what it is!"_ To her, she honestly likes to see what they hold, the Mystery Wave in that color particularly has some pretty neat things.

Val examined the Blue Mystery Wave. . .

 _"Ya! I got a subcard: Sm. Energy_ _!"_  
 _(Small Energy)_

She used the subcard since she generously gave her D. Energy for her enemy, which still bugs Chroma. _**"That hits the spot, I feel so ready to beat that bull down!"**_ Her partner growled excitingly as well as with a grudge.

Val took a quick look at where the next key is at, _"I'll leave that to him while I get the other 2, I guess."_ From where she stood, she can see another one, but there was no path that leads straight there.

More of the annoying foes appeared!

 _"When will they realize that they'll just get destroyed when facing us?"_ She grumbled.

 _ **"They never will."**_ Chroma answered.

 _'Rhetorical question there. . .'_ Val sighed inwardly. She fought them off flawlessly, seeing that their attack patterens was clear-as-glass predictable; enabling her to easily achieve Counters.

She found something that was dropped by an enemy, _"180z, cool."_ She smiled.

She rode the little red bull, _"Woah! This one's much more wild!"_ Val quickly pressed the balancing buttons on it as it trampled all over the place non-stop. _"AH! I lost my balance!"_

 _ **"Hey! Two more times and we'll BOTH be flying off!"**_ Her FM-ian warned.

 _'That's right, just like what that Mr. Hertz said... Aw, man... This won't be an easy one will it?'_

The bull went crazy for at least more than six times, _"I hate riding bulls!"_

 _ **"Quit complaining and get those keys!"**_

 _'This is a bit tiring though. . .'_ She cried on the inside.

She repaired the control system and the item came out of the hatch.

Val got **Tet. KeyC**!

 _"Alright, now for the last one. . ."_ She has to ride the program one last time to reach the final key, the path was even longer, there was more turns, and she has a feeling that this won't be as easy as the other ones...

Valor mounted herself, and readied for the thrashing. _"Waaah!"_ It jumped in every single direction, she missed one time!

When they were further, almost halfway, it started to go into a rampage again!

 _"Ack! I almost got a second miss!"_

 _ **"Focus! I don't think you want to be thrown off!"**_

 _"That ain't helping me!"_ She didn't get it on time! _"Eek! Now that's 2nd strike!"_

After it calmed down, Valerie saw Luna and Zack unconscious, _"It's them..."_ She knew she just got distracted... _"Aw crud! I missed too many times!"_ She got thrown off! _"AHHHHH!"_

 _ **"Brace yourself!"**_ Chroma shouted.

 ***THUD!***

 _"OW!"_ The crash was so unpleasant, that Val could've sworn she broke a bone or something on the way down... _"Owowowow..."_

-25 HP  
[VALOR - 75 HP]

In the distance, they saw what happened to her.

 _ **"Ouch, that has got to hurt."**_ The other FM-ian said. _**"Let's hope that doesn't happen to us, right kid?"**_

 _"O-OK. . ."_ He said with uncertainty.

When she took the ride again, she almost missed like last time, but Val made it nonetheless. _"That'll be the last, I SWEAR."_

 _ **"We still got to fight that big guy over there, you know that."**_ Val herself slumped, they both sweatdropped.

 _"At least we got_ _ **TetraKeyD**_ _!"_ She smiled briefly. A bit down below, she saw him. _"Hey! I got Keys C and D! I'll take the warp and wait for ya there!"_

 _ **'That kid has quite a bit of energy.'**_ His partner thought.

Valerie took the warp point and ended up the very beginning, _"It was like a gigantic loop we just did."_ She took a seat on the floor and sat criss-crossed, crossing her arms and thinking.

 _ **"Valor. . ."**_

 _"Hrm. What is it?"_

 _ **"So why did you refused to do the finishing blow?"**_ Chroma asked begrudgingly.

 _"There's something about him that tells me that we're aiming for the wrong person. . ."_ She places a finger on her chin, er, the tip of Chroma's lower jaw.

 _ **"Aiming for the wrong person?"**_ He scoffed. _**"Prove me wrong."**_

Val countered. _"Heck, he doesn't even know what the Andromeda Key is. He doesn't seem like a bad guy either."_

 _ **"You say that, but what can you say about his partner?"**_ Chroma refuted. _**"We can't trust him, he's probably hiding things from that boy."**_

 _"Welp, no one instantly opens up to another person. So, we'll just wait and see."_ She took a pause, _"besides, how would you know that? How would I know that you aren't doing the same thing?"_ He was caught off guard, dumbstruck for a bit. _"Exactly._

 _ **"If you don't trust me so much, then why did you even let me stay in your Transer in the first place?"**_ Chroma was very curious and perplexed.

Valor stayed quite for a moment, humming in thought. _"To be honest... Even I'm not sure either. Well..."_ She paused, deep in thought. _"You weren't doing so good, last time I checked when I first encountered you. You were being targeted too. . ."_

 _ **"Because of the dire situation I was in... I had no choice but to turn to you."**_

She grinned. _"It would've been so boring without you."_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _"Seriously, without upon meeting you, I would've just continued my boring life. I saw that you needed help, so I wanted to help you anyways. Even if you're an alien."_

 _ **"Gagh! Help? You're making me sound weak! I was just... caught in a bad spot. . . Yeah. That's it."**_

Val could tell by the tugging around the arms and head, that he was possibly crossing his arms and turning his head to one side in disagreement, or embarrassment.

She stood up as a ray of light was shot down from the Warp Point, _"What took you so long?"_

 _ **"We're nearing the point of 'midnight'. The viruses are starting to grow restless."**_

 _"Then let's hurry."_

They used the four **TetraKeys** to unlock the gate, then sprinted down the bridge to disable the other security gate.

 _"Crud! There's so many of them! Urgh, they're in the way_. _"_ The duo stopped in their tracks, _"You."_

Her companion turned his gaze to her.

 _"Go, we'll hold them off."_ Val turned to the wave of enemies.

 _"To face that many ALONE? You..."_

Valor cut him short, _"Just go on ahead!"_ She yelled harshly, but when she turned to meet his gaze, _"Don't worry, we'll be just fine."_ He had a sneaking suspicion that she was smirking as she ran off to fight the EM viruses.

Valerie whipped her arm to summon a burning blue blade, her mask activated and both of their eyes glowed as she took aim.

 _"Let's rumble Chroma."_

* * *

 ** _Jane Valentine!_** Aaaaaaaand that summarizes this chapter! So, Ch. 10 is finally coming near. . . You ready for some action? Well, I hope you are and I hope you enjoy these action parts!

 _Please check out this special book of the Megaman Battle Network and Starforce Crossover if you hadn't already! I really loved it, the personalities are spot on, each chapter is really great, and . . . . let's just say that you can imagine this as a proper, Megaman video game of the crossover!  
_ _ **"Mega Man Star Network"** By: Kindom Rider92_

R&R is not required!~

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	10. Red VS Blue!

They sprinted ahead without her; when he turned back to where she was, Valor sprayed flames from their maw in order to prevent any more viruses from going forward.

But, she only did that because she didn't want him to help her; Valor wanted him to rescue those who's in more danger than she was.

The crackling wall of fire growled as if it was a live beast, all he could do now was to push onward.

 _ **"Don't worry about them, kid. They're a lot tougher, but that doesn't mean they can hold off forever, let's go!"**_ His partner encouraged.

 _'He's right...they can crush me if they wanted to. Midnight is upon us. . ._ ' Although he remained unsure and uneasy, he went on.

Down the road ahead, the enormous figure kept growing larger and larger as he neared each step. He became more and more nervous as well as deeply terrified at the sight, he gulped.

Luna and Zack were sprawled and knocked out on the ground on either side of him, they weren't hurt too badly; much to his relief. But they were still injured, it made him braver, however; he still dreaded the moment that he'll be a flattened blue stain on the floor. . .

The giant stopped operating the control panel of the steering system and sniffed, _**". . . What's that smell?"**_ At this point, the boy was trembling slightly.

It turned.

Its merging partner grumbled in dismay. _**"Mmmmrrrrgh! And who are you?!"**_

Their target, who took only a few steps on turning around, can shake the area a bit by its weight.

 _"(Eep! He's freaking huge!)"_ The boy was starting to sweat a little, when compared to his own enemy; it seemed like it's more than twice his size! He looked like an ant to him. The red giant loomed over him, his hooves grinding the floor panels and braying a sigh; similar to that of an animal.

His partner ignored his comment, _**"Hey, long time no see, Taurus!"**_ He huffed, but sounded eager, like he's asking a challenge from it.

The fiery figure rose within the flames in front of them, he had horns of a bull, his whole body was fire, and he crossed his arms. **"Mmmmrrrrgh! . . ."** the opposing alien observed the boy. **"Hmm? Haven't we met somewhere before?"** He took interest on the head that was supposedly where the boy's hand was.

 _ **"Hmph! You really are as hard-headed as a cow!"**_ The kid started to sweat bullets, not liking how his partner is encouraging him to get angrier than he already was. . .

Once again, the FM-ian did a braying sigh. **"Mmmmrrgh! Omega-Xis?!"**

 _ **"Are you the only FM-ian that came to Earth?"**_ He questioned.

 **"Yup, so far! But that's because I'm the fastest! Don't worry, the other guys'll be here in a bit!"**

 _'Th- there's more. . . of them? Wh- what if? . . .'_ He panicked.

Omega-Xis, his partner hummed. The foe laughed wildly, **"By the way, you picked a real loser as a host!"** The boy seems to be shaken and his partner growled. **"Strong, powerful people, that's the way to go!"**

 _ **"Shut up!"**_ Omega snapped. _**"I'll win no matter who my host is!"**_

 _"H- hey, Mega. . . you never told me our enemy would be someone like him. . ."_ He responded nervously.

It laughed loudly again, **"Moowhahahahaha! Take a good look at Taurus Fire! Seem familiar?"** The boy froze, he could've sworn he saw _him_ in there...

His partner called out his name, _**"hey! Don't just stand there!"**_

 _"I don't believe it. . ."_ His eyes widened in realization.

 **"Yup! Ya picked a real winner there, Omega-Xis! I'm going to mow you down and take back the Andromeda Key!"**

 _'A- Andromeda Key. . . Just like when those two attacked me for it...'_ He thought.

His partner growled, angrier than the last one. _**"So you really do plan to attack this planet!"**_

 **"The King's commands are absolute! Using Bud's body, the destruction of this town will signal the attack on Earth! Bud... No, I mean Taurus Fire!"** The alien disappeared! The boy took on a defensive stance in reflex! **"Destroy them! If you do, the Prez will also appreciate you!"** Omega gritted his teeth.

The gigantic, Wave Changed version of Taurus stomped, sending a rumble throughout the area! _**"Mmmmrrrgh! I'm powerful! If I show the Prez my strength, she'll need me! MMMRRRRGH!"**_ Taurus Fire roared into the air!

 _ **"He's coming! Face forward!"**_

 _"W- wait a sec! How am I supposed to face him at all?"_ The boy in blue was trembling in fear.

 _ **"Stop flipping out! Trust in my power and strength!"**_ Omega-Xis lashed.

 _"Trust? Easy for you to say. . ."_

 _ **"Stop your chattering!"**_ The raging bull began to charge up! _**"Here he comes!"**_

* * *

 **WAVE BATTLE, RIDE ON!  
(*Plays Starforce 1 Boss Battle Theme*)**

* * *

[TAURUS FIRE - 400 HP]

[? ? ? - 100 HP]

Their main target dash forward with their shoulder! He was still shaken slightly, so he put up his shield impulsively!

 ***CRACK!***

 _"Argh!"_ He flew a few feet from the impact!

 _-25 DMG_  
[? ? ? - 75 HP]

 _ **"You gotta remember..."**_ They both grunted in pain. _**"Bodily attacks break through your guard..."**_

 _ **"MMMMRRRRGH!"**_

 _ **"Here he comes again!"**_ His partner warned.

The great bull-like Wave Changer scraped the floor with his hooves, readying himself again!

 _ **"MMMRRRGH! OX TACKLE!"**_

 _ **"Quick! Counter, kid!"**_

He threw the battlecard and Omega-Xis swallowed it!

 ***ZZZT!***

 _ **"URAGH!"**_

Before Taurus could ram him into the module, he fired his PlasmaGun1! The arc of electricity wrapped around, paralyzing the giant enemy in the process!

"JetAttack1!" He uses another card and vaulted in retaliation!

 _-30 DMG_  
 _-100 DMG_  
[TAURUS FIRE - 270 HP]

 _ **"URGH! I'LL CRUSH YOU FOR THAT!"**_ The paralysis wore off and he zipped towards him!

 _"Oh, shoot!"_  
 _'Zack!'_

 ***BAM!***  
 ***CRACK!***

Taurus raised, then brought his metal fists down to the ground; the blue barrier shattered while he protected Zack!

 _"Urg!"_ He hissed in pain.

 _-10 DMG_  
[? ? ? - 65 HP]

 _ **"RAGH!"**_ He lifted his leg!

 _ **"Behind you!"**_

 _ **"BISON STOMP!"**_ Their opponent slammed his hoove onto the him as he moved an unconscious Zack out of the way!

 ***CLANG!***

 _"Urk!"_ Omega transformed into a sword to block Taurus' stomp, but he was slowly getting crushed! Webs of cracks began form below!

 _-15 DMG_  
[? ? ? - 50 HP]

 _ **"MOOWAHAHAHA! DIE OMEGA-XIS!"**_ Taurus laughed at the their desperation. . .

Beads of sweat dripped down his face. _"Urk... I- I won't lose!"_ He slipped underneath him and avoided his doom!

He swung his blade, slicing his backside!

 _ **"URAGH! YOU LITTLE CREEP!"**_

 _-80 DMG_  
[TAURUS FIRE - 190 HP]

He tried to use his flamebreath, but they easily evaded it. Embers and spots of flames still covered most of the field.

 _ **"We've barely made it halfway. . . C'mon, we're almost finished with him!"**_

He panted, _"*huff, huff*...*huff, huff*... H- he's so strong. . ."_ Their health was also halfway...

Putting his hands on his knees, he panted tiredly, scrapes were all over both of them.

 _ **"OX TACKLE!"**_

 _ **"Move!"**_ His FM-ian yelled.

 _"Ugh!"_ He didn't have enough stamina to dash out of the way!

He crashed to the floor!

 _ **"Urg... G- get up, kid. . ."**_ Omega-Xis uttered, drained out.

 _-30 DMG_  
[? ? ? - 20 HP]

 _"Urk!...I- I can barely stay awake..."_ He panted harder, struggling to keep standing after that hit. His pink visor was cracked, even Omega-Xis where his hand was showed pain.

 _ **"MMMMRRRGH! OX TACKLE!"**_  
He gasped! _"L- Luna!. . ."_  
 _'I- I can't protect her!...'_

Luna laid right in front of him, he tried to move, but his legs felt like a pile of bricks and lead...

He fell on his knees, grasping his arm in pain. _**"What are you doing?! Urg! M- move!"**_

 _ **"ROOOOOAAAAGH!"**_

 _"I- I. . . Can't!. . ."_

 ***BAM!***

 _"URAGH!"_

 _"!"_ Right before Taurus Fire could trample them... _"I- it's them!"_

 _ **"Valor. . . You're such a soft-hearted fool. . ."**_ Chroma grumbled.

 _-30 DMG_  
[VALOR - 40 HP]

Scratches, burns, and scrapes littered their body. Val and Chroma themselves weren't in such a great shape either.

 _"Hahaha... I bet'cha miss me, huh?"_ She briefly ignored the stinging pain and smirked, Val poised herself. _"C'mon, let's show 'em what we got!"_

 _"H- he's too powerful. . ."_

 _"Stop complaining like a little kid and let's show that hotshot that he doesn't have anything on us!"_

 _"It's easier said than done. . ."_

 _"Shut it, kid!"_ Even Val got tired of the protests he was sending her way.

 _"!"_

 _"So, what? You gonna give up right now, right when someone needs us?_ She confronted Taurus...

 _ **"Mooowahahahaha! Your flames are nothing! You gonna burn me, little girl?!"**_

 _ **"Grrr, we'll see about that!"**_ Chroma and Val both felt strange, as if their souls were made of fire.

"Barrier!" A blue aura formed around her when she crushed a battlecard in her hand. _"I'll keep fighting on, even if I have 1 HP left! Bring it on, you fiery piece of oversized beef!"_

Their enormous foe grumbled in anger, _**"R- RED... MMMMRRRRGH!"**_

 _'Crud! Bulls HATE red!'_ She had to move away from the others, while Taurus was sent on a rampage!

The sheer amount of flames enveloping most of the battlefield were causing a stifling humidity, Omega-Xis along with his partner were still frozen in their place. . .

 _ **"W- we have to move. . ."**_ Omega grunted.

He didn't responded, because both of them knew that they had sustained too much damage.

 _ **"MOOOO! YOUR FLAMES ARE PUNY!"**_ He zoomed and crushed the panels with his fists again as Val had avoided it!

 _"Let's see about that!_ _ **Blazing Boomerang!"**_ Both Chroma and Valor shouted, releasing the flaming ring towards their foe!

 _'She's doing her best to protect all of us. . . But! -'_

She thought that the ring could still slice through with pure damage, despite the elements. . .

 _ **"Mooowahahaha!"**_

Their HP still remains. . .

 _-40 DMG_  
[TAURUS FIRE - 140 HP]

[VALOR - 40 HP]

 _"H- he caught it?!"_ The ring of fire was burning his hand, but it did little to no damage!

 _ **"Valor!"**_

 _ **"ROOOGH!"**_ Taurus hurtled the boomerang right back at her!

She managed to evade it, _**"VAL! Behind you!"**_ It looped backwards! She vaulted to her right, but it was too late for her to dodge it!

 _"Uragh!" It passed through her barrier, incinerating it and hitting directly at her back!_

 _"Valor!"_ He shouted.

 _-30 DMG_  
[VALOR - 10 HP]

She was smacked onto the floor like a fly being swat at. . . Him and Omega attempted to stand up; only to be brought down on his knees again, out of breath.

They could see their body becoming strange, it was like static, _"What's... Happening to them?..."_

 _ **"Since they're in such an unstable state. . . at this point, their bodies will defuse, and they'll be forced out of their Wave Form..."**_

Her back stung, they could only see her lying in the ground, her chest slowly going up and down. Valerie trembles as she tries to move, her body protested.

 _"Chr- Chroma . . ."_

 _ **"W- we have to pulse out. . ."**_

 _ **"**_ _N- no. . .we c- can't. . ."_ Valor stood on wobbly legs, Taurus laughed at her feeble attempts. _"*huff, huff*... We...g- gotta win, for the sake of others. . ."_

She crushed a battlecard in her hand. **Recover10.**

 _10 HP_  
[VALOR - 20 HP]

 _"W- we have to try!"_ She wheezed in pain. _"No... We w- will. . . WIN!"_

A sudden eruption of energy and courage flared within Chroma and Valor, she felt an abrupt shift inside of her.

 _ **"EAT MY FLAMES!"**_ He breathed out a wave of fire!

The tidal wave of flames swallowed her up! _"VALOR!"_ The boy in blue hopelessly shouted.

 _ **"MOOOWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 **. . .**

 **"ELEMENTAL CHANGE!"**  
 **"** _Elemental change!"_

 _ **"Hmm?"**_

 _"Wh- what?"_

Upon hearing this, the figure swallowed by the flames blew against the fire!

 _ **"SPECTRAL SCREAM!"**_

Everyone's ears caught sounds of Val and Chroma's combined voices!

 _"I- is that?!..."_

Omega-Xis finished his sentence for him, _**"Ice!"**_

 _ **"Mmmrrgh?! An Aqua-type?!"**_

The frigid blast of ice washes away the embers on the field and dominated over the wave of fire!

 _ **"MMMMRRRRGH!"**_ Their fearsome opponent tumbled backwards, shrieking in pain.

 _-80 DMG_  
[TAURUS FIRE - 60 HP]

They emerged out of the misty water vapor around them. _"It's time to cool off, hothead!"_ Valor bellowed, determined because of this newfound power.

 _ **"All this fire was getting quite old."**_ Chroma joined in.

 _ **"Heh... I would say the same thing. . ."**_ Omega-Xis didn't look like it, but he was smirking. Just like Valor and Chroma was.

 _"At least Valor... Isn't hurt. . ."_ He said.

Val sensed as if...this power coursed within her very being; as if it flowed inside her veins.

She doesn't even feel that much furious anymore, though, she does feel quite a bit smug now that she has an Elemental Change.

Her eyes remained blood red, everything else has a different color scheme.

Instead of her four horns curving forwards, it arched back. Chroma's eyes were aquamarine, their body had a huge variety in shades of blue. The spikes were replaced mostly with webs like a sea creature, and her talons were extra razor-sharp to grip the slippery ice.

 _ **"MOOO! BISON ST- "**_

 ***THUD!***

 _'Get a grip.'_ She thought as she walked around mockingly, seeing that his hooves don't exactly help on floors covered with icy sheets.

When walking around, her talons made a distinct tapping sound against the ice.

The red bison punched the ice, shattering it. He used his flames to melt it, but Val continued to taunt him.

 **"MMMMRRGH! OX TACKLE!"**

 _"Valor! Take this!"_ He threw some kind of battlecard, she easily caught it and used it.

 _ **"Let's show him how it's done!"**_ Both Chroma and Valor's voices and movements were synchronized, she gracefully skated across the battlefield!

 _ **"LongSword!"**_

 _ **"ROOOOOGHHH!"**_

Valor skimmed across like a blue lightning bolt! She twirled and spun, slicing Taurus Fire in a blink of an eye!

[TAURUS FIRE - 0 HP]

The formidable opponent finally fell on his knees, Valor drained her energy and reverted back to her original form. She too, had weak legs, she panted. A hand reached out in front of her sights, Valor gazed up, surprised. It was him, who gave a kind smile and helped her up. (Something she took gratefully, because her laziness on top of her exhaustion is not helping her, she'd love to just drop to the floor and take a nap.)

Val spotted something glinting on the floor. . . _'1000z.'_

 ** _"_ _M-_ _Mega_** _ **. . ."** _ They both looked at Taurus. **_"_ _Don't_ _be_ _too_ _happy_ _..._ _You_ _both_ _may_ _have_ _beaten_ _me_ _..._ _but_ _we'll_ _..."_** His body became unstable, just like Valor before. **_"_ _Andromeda_ _..._ _K_ _..._ _for_ _sure_ _. . ."_ ** The FM-ian materialized out of Bud, flashing brightly until the whole area was blinded by the light! **"Ooooooowww!"**

 _"Ack!_ _My_ _eyes_ _!"_ She covered her eyes with her arm out of instinct. When the flash dissipated, she looked around. _"_ _He's_ _gone_ _..._ _Finally_ _. . ."_

They both panted heavily. _"_ _We_ _..._ _won_ _..._ _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _it_ _. . ."_ He breathed out.

 ** _"_ _See_ _?_ _Didn't_ _I_ _tell_ _you_ _to t_ _rust_ _me_ _?_ _That_ _was_ _our_ _power_ _just_ _now_ _."_** Omega-Xis stated.

 _"_ _Hey_ _!_ _We_ _should_ _be_ _the_ _ones_ _saying_ _those_ _lines_ _!"_ She gave a playful pat to his back. _"_ _Don't_ _steal_ _our_ _lines_ _!"_ She chuckled.

 ** _"_ _Whatever_ _!_ _Hey_ _,_ _kid_ _._ _Give_ _me_ _a_ _little_ _more_ _credit_ _,_ _OK_ _?"_**

He sighed. _". . ._ _OK_ _."_

Val butted in, _"_ _Correction_ _: '_ _US'_ _._ _You_ _know_ _you_ _aren't_ _the_ _only_ _ones_ _facing_ _him_ _there!"_

Omega grumbled to himself, then resumed. **_"_ _We_ _stopped_ _the_ _truck_ _,_ _and_ _beat_ _Taurus_ _! Well, t_ _ime_ _to_ _skedaddle_ _!"_**

 ** _"_ _Omega-Xis_ _,_ _you_ _know_ _these_ _humans_ _care_ _for_ _each_ _other_ _._ _They_ _aren't_ _going t_ _o_ _just_ _run and leave them here_** _ **."** _ Chroma chimed in.

 _"_ _Yeah_ _,_ _what_ _about t_ _he_ _Triple_ _Threat_ _here_ _?"_ They both took a worried glance to the three, Bud was back to his normal self at least.

Omega explained. **_"_ _The_ _FM-ian_ _to_ _this_ _Space_ _is_ _gone_ _."_**

Chroma finished it for him, **_"_ _they_ _should_ _be_ _returning_ _to_ _the_ _Real_ _World_ _soon_ _."_**

 _"_ _That's_ _a_ _relief_ _."_ He said. _"_ _By_ _the_ _way_ _,"_ he glanced at Mega. _"_ _What's_ _with_ _this_ _Andromeda_ _?"_

Both him and his partner took a weary look at Valor and Chroma. _"What? I'm_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _try_ _anything_ _funny_ _."_ Val pointed with an accusing finger. _"_ _You_ _just_ _dragged_ _him_ _into_ _this_ _mess_ _,_ _heck_ _,_ _you_ _didn't_ _even_ _tell_ _him_ _whatever_ _this_ _'_ _Andromeda_ _'_ _was_ _?"_

 **Mega hummed. _". . ._ _Heh_ _._ _It's_ _one_ _of_ _their_ _treasured_ _items_ _."_**

 _'Treasured items? We all know_ _it's_ _a lot more than just that.'_ Valor knew he's lying, _'_ _Now's_ _not_ _the_ _best_ _time_ _to_ _fight_ _after_ _this_ _though_ _. . .'_

Valor chose to sit, tired of talking and standing around. She moved a bit further away from him to speak with Chroma about this.

 _"(_ _Chroma_ _. . .)"_ she sat crissed-crossed, arm over the other.

 ** _"(_ _We_ _should_ _take_ _them_ _on_ _right_ _now_** _ **...)"** _ He growled lowly.

 _"(_ _That's_ _not_ _the_ _best_ _choice_ _right_ _now_ _...)"_

 ** _"(_ _This_ _is_ _the_ _perfect_ _timing_ _right_ _now_ _!_ _Seize_ _this_ _chance_ _,_ _Valor_ _!)"_**

While she was talking to his own partner, Mega's partner suddenly jumped. _"_ _Maybe_ _?!_ _Sounds_ _like_ _more_ _trouble_ _!"_ When Mega lashed, the kid basically screamed and flipped out, _"_ _huh_ _?!_ _Don't_ _say_ _it_ _like_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _piece_ _of_ _cake_ _!"_

 _"(_ _Chroma_ _!_ _Even_ _this_ _kid_ _doesn't_ _know_ _what_ _he's_ _getting_ _into_ _!_ _What_ _if_ _?!) -"_

 ** _"(_ _What_ _if_ _Omega_ _uses_ _it_ _for_ _himself_ _?)"_**

She bit back. _"(_ _If_ _he_ _does_ _,_ _why_ _didn't_ _he_ _used_ _it_ _right_ _now_ _?_ _If_ _not_ _, MUCH_ _earlier_ _?)"_

 ** _"(_ _Grrr_ _..._ _)"_** Chroma paused for a moment. **_"(. . ._ _Fine_ _,_ _we'll_ _wait_ _and_ _see_ _._ _But_ _that_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _we're_ _completely_ _allies_ _to_ _them_ _. . .)"_**

 _"(_ _Alright_ _. . .)"_

They regrouped and moved the three (or Triple Threat as Valor likes to call them) unconscious people, then gently placed them near the control module.

 _"*_ _sigh_ _*_ _At_ _least_ _the_ _EM_ _Viruses_ _aren't_ _as_ _aggressive_ _anymore_ _..."_ Val yawned.

Before the conversation even began, one of the three started to shift around.

 _"_ _Nngh_ _. . ."_ Luna sounded out, she looked around with half opened eyes. _"_ _B-_ _Bud_ _?..."_

He spoke up. _"_ _He's_ _fine_ _._ _He's_ _returned_ _to h_ _is_ _normal_ _self_ _."_

She squinted, _"_ _D-_ _did_ _you_ _save_ _us_ _...?_ _Who_ _are_ _you_ _?"_ She switched her gaze to Valor.

In response to Luna's attention directed at her briefly, she moved behind the boy in blue (which he sweatdropped at...); while still having her arms crossed. Val adjusted her head at an angle and activated her mask, suddenly timid. _"(I- I'm_ _pulsing_ _out_ _...)"_

Leaving him alone with the rest, the boy turned frantic at her question, _"_ _Me_ _...?_ _I'm_ _,_ _uh_ _. . ."_ He took a quick side glance at Omega-Xis. _"(_ _Mega_ _. . .)"_

Omega whispered back.

 _"_ _I'm_ _,_ _uh_ _. . ._ _I'm_ _Mega_ _Man_ _!"_

Even he also pulsed out.

 _". . ._ _Mega_ _Man_ _."_ She uttered out weakly.

* * *

Phew! Lot's been going on...

'Ello! **Jane Valentine** here! This is the first real boss battle! I hope I did decent enough for you guys, there's a special drawing I have done on Wattpad on Valor's Aqua Change, not only that, I've done other people's Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V monsters and plan to draw more!

For YGO ARC-V... Please check out some awesome fanfics! (Probably going to do a fanart for them!)

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Fifth Factor" By: **dvdryms ;3**

 **"** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice" By: **Inferno Black Dragon**

 **"** Taking Flight" By: **Gundoru ;3**

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	11. Fluttering Feathers

The whole incident of Bud's Wave Change and Taurus was over, it was amazing how that battle had just taken place only a few days ago. It was the very first step into facing the threat that will destroy Earth, it was a tough and rocky start; Val has only been getting used to fighting, and those insignificant viruses are actually tiresome when facing them in greater numbers. However, this only meant that Valerie and Chroma had to work harder.

And so, they did.

Chroma explained that when they had done an Elemental Change, Val was certain that they had to sacrifice their bits of energy, and if they did that in dire situation against Taurus, that would force them out of their Wave Form. **"There are a few tricks into changing without a required sacrifice."** Chroma was laying on the couch once again, while Valerie was busy eating and organizing her Battle Cards. **"It's a rare occurrence, but a lucky one during the fight with Taurus Fire. It was more of an... Instinct, my powers allow me to adjust into whatever situation I'm in. We fought a Fire-User, so naturally, my body would force to adjust into an Aqua-Type."**

Val, who was listening intently, hummed. "So, it's like adapting? Well, I obviously can't fight a bunch of different types of EM Virus just to achieve different forms and force it, right?"

 **"Of course not. It seems that whenever you're stressed or pressured... It seems to kick in. Or..."** Chroma gave a thoughtful sigh, **"it must be tied to your emotions..."**

She yawned, "I can see why you need to merge with me..."

He floated over to her. **"Yes, you humans with your strange emotions seems to drive your willpower. Which makes me wonder and become much more curious about your race. Your emotions are a strange thing, yes, all Earthlings have these 'feelings' but yours seems to be more... amplified."**

"..." She didn't say a word for a few moments. "Maybe it's because I've seen too much of the world's ugly side." She sighed. "Or realize just how precious and unfortunate life can be at an early age." At that last statement, Chroma took a side glance at his partner, who caught Val's somewhat sad smile.

Since Val had nothing to do, she was fiddling around with her Transer, she could've chose to sleep more, but she was restless. It was early in the morning, her awakening was unpleasant due to her injuries. "Well... At least the Triple Threat is fine... " She grumbled, her mind picking up a memory from the events a few nights ago.

* * *

 _It was right after Valor pulsed out, and the trio, definitely materialized back into the Real World, were waking up. Luna was the first to awaken, yelling at the boys who laid on the back bumper of the wrecked truck._

 _Bud groaned and Luna put her hands on her hips, "Looks like you two are finally awake. What was I to do if the two people who are supposed to protect me couldn't!?" At that, the two seemingly jumped out of their skin and stood on their feet as if their life had depended on it._

 _Both Luna and Bud were talking to each other as Valor watched from the distance on the EM Roads, Bud Bison, the boy who fell for Taurus' trap; had confessed that he was to take the blame for all this. It had shocked Val, he could've lied or anything really; rather than spilling out the truth._

 _Bud was on his knees, pleading and his tears was also spilling out, just like the story he's been telling her._ _ **'BrotherBands... I didn't think such a simple system would mean so much to others...'**_ _Even Valor wondered about just how important a bond like this would lead to, a few words of cutting of their BrotherBand... Who knew such few words could transpire into a sudden turn of events like this?_

 _Luna took it well, even though Valor wanted to hear an apology, she guess that her way of saying sorry was enough by stating, "Oh, and Bud...make sure from now one you use strength to do things useful to me, OK?" Platz softly added. The boys, Zack and Bud, cried. Hugging her._

 _Val was amused at Luna, or 'Prez' as they like to call her. "Hey, you two! Cut that out! Not so close! Aah! Space! GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" Luna screamed._

 _Valor was above 'MegaMan', where Omega-Xis spoke, her ears had caught it._ _ **"He thought he had lost his place in the world... He didn't want to lose that, so he let his weakness be used by that FM-ian."**_ _Omega explained._

 _Valor didn't need to say a word, she just stood firmly where she was..._

 _ **"Everyone needs to feel they fit in somewhere... Guess that goes for humans and FM-ians alike..."**_

 _ **"**_ _To fit in somewhere..." Valerie muttered. Looking past everyone and locking her eyes on school._

 _She took a wistful glance at the stars. 'The will to protect someone...'_

 _"...is born from getting to know the person..." MegaMan said._

 _'And if we never had those to begin with...' Val thought._

 _"...then people wouldn't have to be in pain." He finished._

 _Both Valor and MegaMan shifted their attention towards each other. The moonlight was casted on their eyes, unraveling a sorrowful gleam of understanding towards one another in a split instant._

 _Valor closed her crimson eyes...turned, then pulsed out._

* * *

 **(A/N: I might draw that moment, because... why not? In a manga-style of course.)**

* * *

She stretched, mumbling a few words about her bruises and soreness. "Hm. MegaMan... I guess I can go with Valor. Whaddya say, partner?" She smiled.

He agreed and zipped into her green Transer as she grabbed her small, red backpack and headed out.

She passed by the school gates, and took a gander at it in silence. _'School... And... Friends?...'_ Val feared that she wouldn't fit in anyway, the Wave World (which she could not UNsee, though faint) is already driving her crazy. Her antisocial-like behavior was already an issue...

As she walked around, she noticed the lime green, broken down truck that was parked not too far from the Big Wave store. It was the very same one that Taurus Fire used and chased her few days ago. _'An alien cow monster that went into a truck in electromagnetic waves to run me over... Huh, sounds like a bad movie to me.'_ She mused. _'I wonder how Geo is doing? He wasn't flattened by the vehicle was he? No, he wasn't there._ ' Val logically assumed that he ran home and woke up the next day, thinking it was just a bad dream or something of the sort.

The FM-ian was strangely quiet for at least a couple of hours, it had caught her attention. "Hey, Chroma, what's wrong?" She brought up her arm, in response, Chroma made the Transer's lid open and turned on.

 _ **"I was just thinking about the Andromeda Key... "**_

"You're always are..." She frowned, "we need to- umph!" Chroma quickly shut the Transer and hid while Val picked herself up. "O-oh, I'm so sorry mister!" She picked up the toolbox.

Who she bumped into was a man with a cap on his head, judging by the logo and his attire, he worked at AMAKEN Labs. If the ID card wasn't already a dead giveaway... His whole outfit consists of dark blue and has some red lining. Upon gazing at his face, the man seems a bit familiar.

Dusting off his cap and placing on his head, he looked for his toolbox, which Valerie gave. As soon as he accepted it, he looked at her directly, and smiled. "Oh, I remember you." Val was puzzled, even though he seems familiar somehow, she just... couldn't quite recall. "You probably don't remember me, huh? That's alright, you've only seen me when you were very young." She caught him glancing at the red ribbon tied around one of the ears of her headband.

 _'Makes sense... seeing that I kinda have a slight amnesia about that.'_ Nothing majorly scarring happened that made her forget or any serious injuries to the head, it just seems as if the memories were fleeting away as time passes.

"I'm Aaron Boreal, you may have remembered me when I... worked with your mother." Her eyes widening, recognition flickered in her head, as well as a pang of sadness upon hearing the last parts of the sentence.

"Mr. Boreal..." Was all she could say. The images of her mother flashed within her mind, remembering about the stories that she seemed to always bring home to tell her about how amazing space is for a bedtime story.

"Valerie Ayaka... Little Lily. It's been a long while, and you've grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you." His smile was friendly, he spoke as if she and him were good, old friends who hasn't seen each other for years. "I used to work at NAZA, but now I work at my labs back at AMAKEN."

The happiness in her was something she has never been able to experience in a very long time, it almost seems as if... _'As if I had a close friend, a Brother...'_ "Ha..." She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I have...haven't I?..." Her embarrassment was also from her nickname, it was because of her last name and her mother always calling her that. Her mom would only use her full and real name when Val knows she's going to get a scolding...or a lecture. _'Fun times...'_

"How's your studies? Anything troubling?" He asked, she was surprised that he even bothered to ask at all.

She shook her head. "Nothing, everything's good... My math is okay at least...but nonetheless, everything's fine... What are you doing here, Mr. Boreal? Aren't you... busy inventing something back at AMAKEN?"

He chuckled. "I'm actually here to see and look into a broken truck. I've came with my partner, but he's on a break." He looked into the distance, "it's nothing to worry about." The truck is actually parked near Bud's house, his house was in a pale yellow color.

They both took a stroll over to the truck, it still has a couple of dents and scratches from Val's well... When this whole thing happened.

"Have you been going to school, Val?" He asked.

Valerie almost stuttered for an answer, but managed to reply. Kind of reply. "Erm... Sorry... I just..." _'If only the reason wasn't so...unreal... I could tell him...'_ The words were caught on the tip of her tongue.

He just patted her on the head, who was a bit troubled. "It's alright. I know how you feel. You aren't the only kid who had lost their parent either."

They continued walking again, _'I'm not the only one... I almost forgot because I was so focused on everything else. Everyone knows about the Peace space station incident, and everyone knows about the world's most renowned and respected astronaut to have ever lived... was also lost... or presumably... dead...'_

She kept frowning recalling about all the moments she and her mom had together. "Listen, your mother, Valeria Ayaka... She was one of the most remarkable woman I've ever met." Val looked at Aaron, who was trying to masked the sadness. "She wouldn't want you to be sad or lonely. Remember that alright?" She nodded silently as they reached the truck.

"I'm... going to go fetch a drink over at Big Wave..." Valerie left, rather somewhat in a hurry. She went to the vending machines, sighing. She used up 100z to buy a drink, Chroma hadn't bothered to say anything.

Until, that is, when Val had just realized her juice hadn't come down and nothing happened. "Huh? H-hey, this vending machine just ate my 100z!"

 ***Thunk!***

She just furiously kicked it. . .

 _ **"Bwahahahaha! Oh, look at you. You're so red and angry, what are you gonna do next? Yell out 'Ox Tackle' and smash the vending machine?"**_ He laughed.

She clenched her fists, being compared to a barbaric bull... "Eh, I can just push the return button anyway."

 ***Beep!***

"You've got to be kidding me..." She pressed it again, her finger jabbing it with much more force.

 ***Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!***

The machine let off a mocking cackle. . .

"Wh- wha?! Oh, c'mon!" She sent another kick at it, only for her toes to suddenly feel as if someone hammered it. "OW!" Val gritted her teeth, at least she didn't stubbed her pinky toe at a sharp corner. . . "Urg! That hurt!" She hissed out and hopped on one foot. To add even more frustration, Chroma was having his entertainment, who didn't bother to help. . . Val ripped open the Transer, "you're no help!" She sighed, slouching. "It's viruses, isn't it?..."

"Hey, what's the matter?"

She turned, hopping on one foot still. Her embarrassment was getting worse by the minute, she was about to go full out on the vending machine, even though it didn't help, and she might've broke it; it would be enormously satisfying. "Hey, Geo..." She sighed for the umpteenth time. "Are you planning to buy something? Sorry, but this vending machine isn't working, it just ate my money..."

He took a closer inspection. "Yep, this is definitely broken..." Even he sighed, as if he's been doing a bunch of errands lately. "Oh... Well, maybe I know someone who could fix it. Hold on." With that, he left before she could have said anything.

 _ **"Ha! You were so red, I could have mistaken you for a walking fruit!"**_ He mocked from the inside of her arm device.

She leered at him once again, but not bothering to open the lid. "Oh, be quiet! You're lucky you don't have any feet!"

He snickered. _**"I'm lucky that I'm not human in general."**_ She could feel the smugness seeping through her Dragon Transer from that blasted FM-ian...

"Again, you don't help at all..." She pouted.

Chroma went dead silent for a moment, _**"Val..."**_ They both had just let that matter drop, as he suddenly sounded serious. _**"I can feel another one..."**_ Before she could ask, he answered her unworded question. _**"No, it isn't. It's the same one from a few days ago..."**_

"Who? MegaMan?" She was less tense. "At least is isn't another..."

He grumbled. _**"Hrm... It was faint, but now it seem to have disappeared."**_

"Stupid vending machine... If there was no consequence into breaking this dang thing, I would obviously do it!" She gave another kick.

 ***Cr-clunk!***

"Oh, my drink!" She smiled.

 _ **"Humph... I wanted to see you hop around like an idiot again..."**_ He muttered lowly. _**"Maybe even see steam rising out of your ears for once."**_

Trying her best to ignore or pretended that she didn't hear that part, (though, failed since Chroma can notice a vein in her head) she hummed. "Geo wanted one I think... Eh, why not?" She shrugged and put in another 100z. . .

 _'This better not eat it again, or else it might not function properly... Permanently...'_ She threatened a vending machine mentally...

 ***Cr-clunk!***

"Sweet." She grinned.

 _ **"Why did you buy another for that kid?"**_

"It's an act of being nice to others." She said almost a matter-of-factly.

 _ **"Humph! You and your race is so questionable sometimes..."**_

When they finished talking, er, arguing since it escalated...she found him coming back. He answered, "sorry, but I couldn't find anyone to fix it at the moment..."

"Oh, there's no need to anymore, a few kicks and it's working again. Hehe..." She nervously chuckled. She grabbed another fizzy drink. "Here...you wanted one right?"

"Oh, you didn't have to..." He chuckled nervously.

She quickly brushed it off. "Don't mind it, just take it." She smiled, "I'll be going now, see ya!" She took her leave.

 _ **"(You two should be together...)"**_

Val almost spat out her beverage, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

 _ **"Nothing."**_ She shook her head, mumbling something about being a 'liar' and continued walking.

Once she returned to Mr. Boreal, he settled his tools down, he turned to her, smiling. "Hey, why don't you form a BrotherBand with me?"

"A... Brotherband?..." She looked directly into his eyes, surprised and mildly happy. "R- really?..." She uttered out. "U- um... Why?..." She couldn't quite finish what she wanted to have said.

"You never had a BrotherBand relationship, so, why not start now?" He suggested.

"Mm-hm..." She was lost for words, so she pulled out her Transer and stared at the screen. "Uh... Um...how?..." She muttered with a sweatdrop, swiping across screen after screen...

Boreal went over and tapped on a few screens. "It's your first time, isn't it? No worries, Little Lily." Her cheeks was dusted pink again.

 **[Establishing BrotherBand. . .]**

 **Bro. 1**  
 **Now she has a Brother!**

"Th- thanks so much... Mr. Boreal..."

"It's no problem." She sat down on the edge of the river, sipping on her drink quietly. While he returned working on the vehicle.

Awhile later, he asked. "It's the holidays tomorrow isn't it?"

Now that he mentions it, she nodded, "yeah, I guess so... Why?"

"Say... Why don't you come over to AMAKEN Labs with me? It'll be fun!" He readjusted his hat.

She jumped to her feet, "r- really?" She beamed with happiness, soon she was chagrined. "O- oh! Urm..." She turned her head away, her hand instinctively covering her blush.

He laughed genuinely at her reaction, "I knew you'd love it! It'll be great!"

"Th- thanks so much!"

 _'I'd finally get so see what mom told me in stories... But this time - in person!...'_

They both were chatting away, whilst even though Chroma wanted to train, he was wary of other presences. But mostly lazy to do anything at the moment, so he was both thinking up codes for Cipher Mails and ways to tease Val.

Aaron and Ayaka were both laughing at the stories of her mother who wasn't really serious most of the time, and was often the one who joked around (something Val found funny and farfetched, but believable at the same time).

 _'_ _ **Valeria Ayaka, huh?'**_ Since Chroma obviously can't wander off or show himself, he quietly observed by using the camera on her Transer. Chroma sees her laugh and smile for a bit here and there, which was rare. It wasn't a regular, everyday laugh or smiles, it almost seemed...genuine.

Mr. Boreal was examining the scratches and dents of the truck, something that Valerie would never tell anyone. "I see, I see..." he muttered while Val was just lying on the grass, humming. "Very, very interesting... I wonder where Tom went off to? He's taking an awfully long bathroom break..."

 ***Shuffle... shuffle...***

 _'Tom?...'_ Val thought.

"Well what do we have here?" He said, which caught Val's attention. "Oh, hey! If it isn't Little Geo!" He waved, Val saw him too. Who didn't look as comfortable, but he came over nonetheless.

"Um, hi..." Geo replied.

Val just yawned, not minding if she were to accidentally take a nap on the grass. _'Sheesh, doing intensive virus busting all night has really worn me out...'_ She didn't really pay attention to what they were both exactly saying _,_ something about the incidents lately and checking out the truck.

"Have you met Val? Valerie Ayaka?"

Upon hearing her name being called, she stood up from the floor and stretched. "Hm?..." She walked over. "Oh, hey Geo..." She grinned.

"Oh? So you've met each other then? Well that's good." He planted his hand on Geo's shoulder, "listen, you two should be friends with each other. You two have a lot in common than you truly think."

"A lot... in common?..."

Before they continued further, Boreal looked past Geo. Val has never met this man before who were approaching them, he's fairly skinny, a bit pale for skin color, and has gray hair that went over his over eye. The most noticeable things, were the bags under his eyes...

"S- sorry I took so long..." The man said.

Aaron replied, "that was quite a long break, I was beginning to think you'd fallen in!" He seems to always have a cheery attitude about him.

"Hm? Well, um..."

 _'I don't seriously think that - did he?...'_ Val pondered.

Geo mumbled, "hey, it's that guy from before..."

"You know him?" Mr. Boreal queried.

His assistant seems to have trouble forming a sentence. "Um... Well actually... He saw me at Vista Point when I was doing an experiment with my new invention... The Flap Pack..."

Val noticed his uncomfortable he was when mentioning his newly invented thing, Boreal, shocked, seems that he didn't even knew. "You preformed an experiment all by yourself?!"

"Yeah, that's when I met this boy..." He added, although a bit quieter.

"Hmm, I see..." He put his hand under his chin. "You always do experiments all by yourself. It's kind of reclusive, don't you think? I would help you know, just say the word."

He shook his head, "um, don't worry about me..." Val was already worried enough just by looking how tired or stressed he seems to be, maybe even both. "Let's just hurry and check out the truck..." He went to the front of the truch, examining the grill.

Val yawned again, being tired and a little stressed out herself.

"Well, Geo, Val. Let me formally introduce you. This is my assistant, Mr. Tom Dubius. He used to work at NAZA, just like me." He informed.

"Used to?" Geo had voiced her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh... There was... A little problem and... " It made Val curious, Boreal didn't look as if he wanted to say any further. "Anyway, Val, would you mind giving me and Geo some privacy? It's only a trivial and short talk." He smiled.

"Hm? Oh, OK." She went to Mr. Dubius, who was busy looking into the damages. "Hi, Mr. Dubius..." She greeted.

"Oh, um, greetings. Valerie Ayaka, right?..."

"Val's fine." She grinned. She didn't want to pry him about it, but she couldn't help but be extremely interested. "Your invention..." She saw him stiffened visibly. "It's alright if you don't want me to talk about it... It's just that... I'm curious..." It didn't seem to help his nervousness much. "I'm just wondering... What's it like to fly? To have wings and soar into the skies?" Tom gazed at her, she gave him a courteous smile.

"Um, well... It's surely nice to see a wide view of the cities and towns..." He said. "It still needs some tweaking though..."

"That's so cool..." She grinned, "it's too bad that me and heights don't go well together..." She glanced at the colorful sky. Val fiddles around her pockets in her jacket. "Oh, I forgot I had this..." She pulled out two lollipops. "Here." She took a cherry red one and handed him a blueberry one.

He looked hesitant for some reason.

"You'll like it, I already have one, so you can have this one..." Tom glanced at her, who had a small, friendly smile painted on her lips.

"U- um... Thank you."

She saw Geo heading home, so she got off of the vehicle and came to Mr. Boreal. "Hey... So what's happening?"

"I'm inviting Geo to come over to my lab tomorrow, I know both of you have a great interest in space, so it's perfect! Its getting kind if late now, so why don't you head home and get a good rest, alright Little Lily?" He ruffled her blue hair, to which she pouted on her nickname and embarrassment.

She adjusted her bear-eared headband and nodded. "OK... bye Mr. Boreal, Mr. Dubius..." And left to head home.

Little did they know...

That someone was eavesdropping on them the whole time...

* * *

 **JaneValentine007** here, yeah, it's been a while since I updated... I decided to work into a couple of chapters and squeeze in what little time I have (that's what I feel like, because my vacation seems as if it's slipping away!), before my AP Classes start to torture me. School...always gets in the way, huh? I was reading MMSF stuff here, and reading a dead-fic...made me a bit sad... So I wanted to continue this, and I'm NEVER THE ONE...EVAH! To make this into a dead-fic! I ain't planning it to be one soon!  
 **Anyway, for a little response...**

 **strato-abyss17** : _Yeah, those section before the boss fight does make it feel like DBZ or something, doesn't it? I only done 2 chapters of it because there's area 1 and 2. But don't worry, I'm not planning it to be THAT long, 2 would be my maximum; and I might not even do 2._  
 _As for whatever ship, sorry, but I was never the one to do any sort of romances._  
 _Speaking of bosses... Yeah, I know Taurus Fire was freaking easy. I'm playing MMSF Leo on a laggy emulator (makes APB, a crappy game on PS4, smooth...) I had been a bit overboard on that part, which I kinda regret. I didn't want to make him too easy, instead I made it feel like it's too hard... Though, I'm glad you like the story, and I do hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters._

 **That's all for the responses, don't forget, R &R is something that isn't required! I hope you like it, oh, and thanks to those who followed or favorited this story!**

 _Be sure to check out_ **Kindom Rider92** 's AMAZING STORY (has been recently updated!) **"Mega Man Star Network"  
(I hope you guys will like a little fanart I might post on deviantart soon...)**

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	12. When Feathers Fly

**Part 1 : "When Feathers Fly. . ."**

* * *

Golden light seeped through the curtains, it was morning.

"Aah..." Val had already been awake, doing her usual morning routine (although, clumsily, because she's no early bird). She almost fell face flat onto the wooden floors, her eyes were only a tad bit opened, and her bed along with the blankets looked as if it exploded into a mess.

 **"That's certainly new."** Chroma didn't really need sleep; so he was often the one to wander off to some place and mess around. Valerie just went on, as if her ears or hearing senses weren't fully functioning yet.

"Mm...hm..." She stumbled around like a zombie, brainless and unable to speak.

Chroma just watched her barely make it to the restroom, once in there, he only heard clattering and squeaking twist of a faucet. He guessed it was her dropping presumably EVERYTHING to the floors.

He merely floated around her house, her home had a nice, old feel to it. The lights weren't the usual bright white, fluorescent type of thing; every single bulb casted yellow-tinted light. Although much of it looked as if it was outdated in some sort, most of the technology was just well hiddenly placed. The kitchen, unlike the other houses (which Chroma didn't mind sneaking into...), it's not computer-based cooking, all of it was the real-deal.

It was a nice, tidy house. There were tons of beautiful paintings, if it wasn't for the boredom, he wouldn't have noticed some of the shelves used to have some pictures there... Judging by the dust creating an outline... The glass table at the living room has a vase full of bright purple Irises, on the red brick-colored glass vase itself has tiny, cursive gold words: _"Faith, Valor, & Wisdom"._

He levitated through the ceiling, ending up being underneath her bed. Hearing a continuous hum of running water, he guessed that Valerie was probably dying her hair. His crimson eyes landed upon a locked box... It was coated in lots of dust. **'I wonder what's in here? It's her fault that she takes a millennium!'** Being curious as he is, he makes a grab for it.

He hears the door opening, luckily, he's still under the bed (and half through the floor). "Hey, Chroma, I'm done."

He phased through the bed, her hair still in the same color as before. **"I was just about to go do some virus busting, must you really take such a long time?"** She shrugged. **"Ugh, anyhow, today's the day for you to head to AMAKEN if I recall."**

She hung the backpack strap over her shoulder and grinned gleefully, "yup!"

 **"Why are you so energetic about this time around?"** He crossed his fiery blue arms.

They both took the steps and she yawned, "it's AMAKEN Labs, a space research institute, and who knows? You might get to meet new viruses, maybe see something that you'd like." She took a snack and munched on it.

 **"I guess so, I may be able to see something of interest..."** He closed his eyes. **"And encounter other FM-ians..."**

With that statement, she frowned and looked over her 'BattleFldr', her eyes briefly scanning through each of her BattleCards. "Yeah, we'll have to get ready if something like that were to happen..." She stopped short in front of the door, "keep yourself low, alright?"

He entered into it. **"(I got the idea, I got the idea)…"** He mumbled. _ **"Let's just try NOT to get too rash and clumsy like with Taurus and brush up our skills. New viruses means new weapons!"**_ Even the alien was starting to get thrilled.

Outside, there was a nice breeze that tickled her skin, it was beautifully sunny. The birds chirped this time around, which was something Val doesn't hear very often. The only thing she disliked was how many people were around, she doesn't hate any of them, but she hurried to the bus stop nevertheless.

 _ **"Hey, wasn't that 'Geo' kid coming along too?"**_

"Yep, we're just gonna have to wait."

 _ **"Uragh! MORE waiting?! Let's just go!"**_

"Calm down Chroma..." She opened her device and randomly swiped through various screens, but one made her abruptly stop and stared at it...

 **[BrotherBands]**

She thought of actually opening up to others, especially to people who has a lot in common with her. _'Geo Stelar... It's no surprise what happened to his father... It makes me wonder, is he lost in space forever, trying to find his way back to Earth?'_ Then, a string of endless questions ran through her head, but she was stuck on a single, final one. _'Would it be better if that happened to her?...'_ She bit on her lip, _'why did I think of that?...'_

 _ **"Hey, Val, snap out of it."**_

"Hrm?..." She has just realized how she was in a silent daze. "I'm... just thinking..." She murmured. She took out an apple from her jacket's pocket and took a bite out of it, closing her Transer and saw Geo crossing the road. "Hey, Geo." She accessed the menu of a green holographic thing, displaying the locations in yellow letters, she tapped on 'AMAKEN Labs' and agreed on a conformation message that soon followed.

"Hi..." Geo greeted.

Thanks to tech, an orange hovering bus has arrived not a minute late. At least there was no bus fee to go with either, something that she likes, or everyone in general for that matter.

 _ **'Ah, is this what humans call a "bus"?'**_ Chroma wondered.

Taking a seat, though, for some reason it was a tad bit awkward. Val was the first to say something, she was going to ask if he was fine about that truck incident, but hastily decided against it. Space, was a topic she wouldn't want to bring up, sure, they're going to a place that's all about it; but that was a topic that will bring up uncomfortable things... For sure.

So, she went for something...sweet. "You like candy?" She asked, still holding an apple with a smile.

"Hm?... Oh, well... Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged, not much to talk. At least she's trying to talk.

"Great, if you prefer a flavor, I could bring you a lollipop if you like."

Her offer doesn't seem like he was used to it, "y- you don't have to bring me one..." He kindly refused.

"Don't worry, I have tons anyways..." In fact, she has a huge cup filled with tiny ones back home. "So don't be afraid."

He replied, while staring at the window. "Um... Thanks, I guess... Any flavor is fine with me..."

"Alright..." The whole time, she had resisted not to blush even a little for just trying to spark a little conversation.

The bus skidded to a halt, and they both had gotten off. She threw away the apple core and shifted her headband.

"AMAKEN Grounds... I've never been here before!" She sounded out enthusiastically, she didn't raise her voice though. Well, if her soft voice was anything to go by.

The walls that surrounded the whole facility was light blue, there was a giant sign on the wall that had "AMAKEN" in bold, red letters.

Up ahead, they spotted Aaron, who was at the front. Valerie was happy to see him again, "hey, you both came!" He waved.

She returned a slight, small wave. "Hey."

"Hi..."

He explained, "this is my research lab. The Aerospace and Modern Astronomy Knowledge Expansion Nexus, or just 'AMAKEN' to keep it short. Not to brag or anything, but we've got pretty good equipment here. People hear that the general public can study here, too, so we've got a good name going for ourselves."

"That's cool." Valerie said.

Geo has mild interest that seems to grow more, "wow..."

"Ready for a tour?"

She grinned, eager to explore. "Why'd you think I was here in the first place?" Val had an urge to jump out of excitement, but she'd be VERY embarrassed afterwards. So she just did a little gesture with her fist followed by a smile.

Chroma was extremely not used to this, but it was refreshing to see her so jolly and thrilled.

 ***honk!* *honk!***

"Hm?" Val hummed, they all turned their heads at an approaching bus.

Geo muttered, "it's another bus."

"That's 'cause today's a holiday, I asked for a few more buses than usual. Because there'll be more people coming today." Mr. Boreal sheepishly added, "ha, ha. My lab is pretty popular as of late."

A sight of familiar blonde was a dreadful one for Val...

"(Oh no...)" She mumbled.

"...Huh?" Geo had his brow raised.

"(Crud!)" Val cursed under her breath. "(It's the Triple Threat!)"

Chroma also mentally groaned, _**'what a way to kill the excitement!'**_

"Well, well... This is a surprise." Luna had a ghostly smirk that irritated Val. "Did you come here for some studying too?"

 _'Are they stalking us?!'_ Valerie, who was agitated, screamed into her mind.

Geo himself, was astonished. "What... Are you doing here?..."

"We're following you." Bud blurted.

 _'They're totally stalking us!'_ She closed her eyes and sighed, her eyebrows twitching...

"B- Bud!" Platz scolded. Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat. "*ahem* Anyway, this lab is opened to the public, right? So it's not odd to see that we're here!"

 _'Grrr... I'm tempted to burn her...'_ Val tried her hardest not to look absolutely fuming. Geo, who sensed her, er, MAJOR dismay, sweatdropped; as if he heard her threat...

Speechless, Luna whispered. "(I'm going to convince you today!)" She casted a sideways glance at her, "(so will you, Valerie!)"

 _ **'Grrrr... I bet she'll love to scorch this girl's pigtails.'**_

"(Heh, as long as nothing weird happens again...)" Geo muttered.

 _'Is he referring to that truck thingy? Huh, I guess he never did forget it...'_

"Are these your friends, Geo, Val?" Boreal asked.

 _'Wah?! Friends? STALKERS more like!'_ She mentally screeched.

Luna literally pushed them aside, oh, Val was THIS close... "Yes. We are both their classmates, sir."

"What's this?! What's this?! You do have more friends after all! I'm happy for you!" Aaron stated.

"(Oh... I'm gonna pummel her someday...)" Val growled lowly, Geo was scared that it might soon turned into a fact...

Val was not listening to whatever Luna and Boreal was talking about...

Mr. Boreal's voice boomed with happiness, "I'll give you guys all a tour together! Look alive now, it's much more fun that way!"

"I don't believe this..." Geo sighed tiredly.

"I HATE to believe this..." Val retorted, slumping.

Zack Temple pushed up his glasses, "wow, we get a tour from the head of the lab!"

"Thank you so much, sir!" Luna said.

"Well, let's be off then, shall we?" Boreal left and the Triple Threat followed closely behind.

Only Geo and Val hadn't moved.

She sighed. "They'll never leave us alone..." She strolled to look around, Geo gave another sigh too.

There was a massive mess of orange, faint Wave Roads that Val caught. But she has other things to stare at. There was a tall tower, according to the silver plaque, it's actually a rocket that had been shot into space.

 _ **"(Hey Val, you see what it's doing?)"**_

"(Huh? This tower?)"

 _ **"(It's sending waves into space as we speak, I wonder why?)"**_

Next to it, Geo and Aaron were having a conversation. She decided not to intervene nor eavesdrop, seeing Geo's serious expression does make her curious...

 _ **"(We should pulse into that rocket!)"**_

"(Eh?! Why would you do that? We might cause trouble!)"

 _ **"(Relax, any Mystery Waves or some virus busting wouldn't hurt, would it?)"**_

There were a line of satellites at the side in the grass, even the grass had been neatly cut and trimmed. Walking further into the complex, she spotted a EM Wavehole.

"(Ugh... OK, OK, just for a bit!)" Her other side of her does like the idea.

Scanning her surroundings again, she pulled out and swiped her Navi Card that Chroma infused his energy with.

 _"(EM Wave Change!_

 _Val, Ayaka!_

 _On. The. Air ! !)"_

 _"Aah... Let's make this quick!"_ Valor stretched and sprinted around.

 _ **"Remember, lie low, that kid from what I remember... Has those glasses of his to see EM Waves!"**_ Chroma added, _**"at least we're nowhere near him... Well, not yet anyways."**_

 _"Gotcha."_ Once she took a warp point, two unfamiliar viruses materialized in her way! _"Ah! Enemies! What are those?"_

They both have no legs or feet, one was a yellow floating orb with spikes for arms and hands. The limbs seem to be attached by magnetic forces.

The other... Well, it seems like a blue ghost, she could see a pink tongue sticking out and its hands covering its face.

 _ **"The yellow ball is a ZapAce. An Aqua Change ain't gonna be effective for this Elec-Type punk!"**_ Chroma warned. _**"And... That's a Peekaboo."**_

 _"Alright...wha? Peekaboo? You can't be serious."_ Then, like what she thought it'd do, it revealed its face. Its hands have a smiling face with tongues poking out too. It released a pulse ray! _"Woah, okay, too close, that's definitely serious."_

She deleted them, easy as pie!

They all exploded, ZapAce's attacks were easy to dodge. But she laughed at how slow it was, Chroma warned her and didn't absorb the damage at all just when she poked it with the tip of her finger.

 _"YOWWWWWW!"_

He appeared right beside her. **"Serves ya right, you fool."**

She let out a puff of black smoke from her maw, _"*coughhhhh...* Y- yeah... I'm an idiot..."_ She could _hear_ his smirk...

The Mystery Waves gave her a large amount of Zennys; something that'll be quite useful later on.

She destroyed the last of them and something dropped to the floor. . .

She got a new BattleCard: **GhstPulse** 1!

 _"Aw, yeah! I'll have to see this later."_ Valor pulsed out as soon as she saw the others entering the main building.

* * *

In AMAKEN. . .

* * *

"(Hey, where were you?)" Geo asked, it was a good thing she got her gloves on, or else the burn on her hand would've been noticeable. If it weren't for a little 'alien' not absorbing the shock...

"(What do you mean? I was looking around hehe...)" She muttered in response.

"This is the lab's front foyer," there was a giant emblem on the ground where they're stepping on right now. The place was pretty expansive, then again, it's one famous research facility, it shouldn't be surprising. "Over there..." They looked at their right. "Is the Science Museum. And over at the left, leads to the staff area. Hmm?..."

That prompted them to all turn their heads, standing over there... "He's my assistant, you both met him yesterday, didn't you?" He asked rhetorically, referring to Geo and Val. "Heeeeeeey!" He called.

"Hmm?"

"Over here!" He came over, looking as tired as ever in Val's eyes. "I'll introduce him to everyone, this is my assistant, Mr. Tom Dubius." Tom seemed a bit... Unhealthier than usual... "Hey, Tom. Are you OK? You look a bit pale."

"U- uh, yes..."

This made Valerie frown slightly, narrowing her eyes ever so little... _'If only I could talk to Chroma...'_

"Are you sure? You look like you've worked a bit late last night, you've got to watch out for your health!" Mr. Boreal was clearly concerned.

"Y- you don't need to worry about me..."

' _Those were his exact same words last time. Is he...coming down with a fever?...'_

"Oh? Alright, let's continue then..." He said, still in doubt. "Today is a very special day." He proceeded to the Science Museum entrance. "I'm letting you guys look around for free! So go on and have some fun guys!" He briefly looked at Val, this didn't go unnoticed by Geo. "Alright?" He smiled, while the trio gave a cheer.

She returned a short, sweet one.

"I think you guys will enjoy a lot of what you see. Oh, and one more thing, I'll show you my personal lab later, also. You'll get to see something no one has ever seen before! It's my latest project!"

They all didn't notice that Tom just stood there, deep in thought, and left quietly.

Everyone scattered, while Geo was messing with his blue Transer for a bit, Ayaka went to Mr. Boreal, who stood near the machines to get tickets from.

"Again, thanks so much, Mr. Boreal..." He nodded and handed out two cards.

"Here, these are the entry passes for the Science Museum, be sure to give one to Geo." Before she turned, he placed a hand on her shoulder, kneeling. This completely had taken her aback, "...and...have some fun, okay?" She had a sad frown...

Getting out that state of shock, she grinned happily and nodded, "mm-hm..."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Geo was giving a sneaking glance at the both of them during their talk, noticing what Mr. Boreal was doing... He couldn't help, but be a bit curious, albeit.

"Hey, here's the pass to get into the museum!"

"Th- thanks... H-hey, wait! Uh..." Before he even got a chance to respond, she ran to the Science Museum with great interest.

Boreal chuckled at the kids. "I've never seen her so into it before, I knew I was right to have invited her."

"Y- yeah, she seems so different..."

"Listen, Geo," Aaron was right by his side, with a hint of sadness on his face when Geo glanced at him. "...just as I have said before, you both have a lot in common." The brown-haired kid had a curious expression written all over his face. "Now to explain to you what she has gone through...is not under my decision to choose to say. She'll tell you once she opens up, I know, I can just see it. She's a truly kind-hearted girl, just letting you know, ok?"

 _'Wh- what she has gone through?...'_

He patted his back, much to his surprise, "now go on in, the others already have. I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as she does right now."

"O- okay..."

Val looked at everything, to actual space shuttles that can be launched, stories on things like meteorites that is on display, and the video that showed NAXA launching the rocket, a historical moment.

Everyone spent a good half an hour just by being intrigued, whether it was thinking of complex calculations (Zack) or wondering about space food and how he imagines the moon rocks to be cheese (Bud)... It was still amazing to see all of these objects of historical significance.

In fact, just about anything inside AMAKEN was brimming with history. There was even miniature models of the 3 satellites that orbits around the planet every 24 hours, they all have colors just like the Transers.

 _ **"(What is that over there?)"**_ She looked at a large cylindrical machine.

"This is a black hole generator, it creates a black hole that even EM Waves cannot escape its pull..." She read.

 _ **"(That's mildly terrifying, it would be unwise for an EM Being to go near one...)"**_

"I want to see one."

A man with glasses and who wore a whiteish jumpsuit with an AMAKEN logo and has a toolbox in hand, stated, "sorry, but this isn't working right now. We don't have the slightest clue the problem is yet, hahaha..." He nervously laughed.

"I don't mind, it's still cool though." She shrugged.

"Hey, Val..." She turned, "what are you looking at?" It was Geo, who asked.

"Ah, this?" She pointed with her thumb behind her, "this is a black hole generator! Sounds pretty cool, huh?" Geo stepped closer and looked. "*sigh* It's too bad this is busted, at least...there are other things to go sightseeing here."

She stretched her arms and stared at the ceiling. "Huh?..." The more her eyes linger upon it, she realized there was a mess of waves right above them.

"What's wrong?..."

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I guess my lack of sleep last night from being too excited is starting to get me, haha." She gave a tiny, uneasy laugh. Cooking up lies wasn't really her forte.

"Oh, ok then..." He left to go look at the display of all the constellations at the side.

"(That's weird...)" Her eyes her fixated on it again, it was clumps of random green waves that bounced everywhere sporadically. "(It seems as if... The Wave Road here is broken...)"

 _ **"(Yeah, but we'll go look into it later. We've seen just about everything here... I wish I could bust some viruses more...)"**_

"I guess it's time to head back to Mr. Boreal."

* * *

 **JaneValentine007!** Heya! That's right, double update! These chapters will be a bit humorous, at least I hope so. But important things! Because even though I know I'm not a decent writer, we still got OTHER stories that you guys need to check out, it's awesome!

 **"RockmanEXE: Operation Black Ace"** by **Azure Euphoria**! (Great MMBN and MMSF crossover!)

 **"Mega Man Star Network"** by **Kindom Rider92**! (Another great MMBN and MMSF crossover!)

Really, I WANT to make a crossover too, but not yet. I got a few MegaMan games to tackle first! I will also start posting MMSF art on deviantart, soon!


	13. Trouble Takes Flight!

**Part 2 : "Trouble Takes Flight!"**

* * *

The Triple Threat were also finished wandering around in the amazing Science Museum, Valerie just followed suit, staying quiet (if you don't count her little grudge against 'Prez' and mumbling about it) and lingered behind the group. Luna was annoying both her and Geo, so she'd purposefully avoid Luna. She had even developed a perfect name for Luna...

 _'Lunatic...'_ Val grumbled.

If it weren't for this strange gut feeling that Val and Chroma felt, they would've pranked her or even scared her until all the colors were drained and looked ghostly white. Geo didn't like Luna too much either, especially with the 'Class President' things.

Chroma, who sometimes has a slight distaste towards everyone, never liked her one bit...

"Oh? You're back?" Aaron said, putting his navy blue cap back on. "Are you all finished looking around?"

"Yes, sir. The Science Museum was just amazing!" Luna replied. "I might choose this as a field trip for the perfect learning experience as Class Prez!"

"A sensible decision, Prez!" Zack Temple pushed up his glasses.

Bud didn't hesitate to add in, basically giving a boost to her pride, as always. "Yeah, great choice Prez!"

 _'Ugh, anymore and I might just leave... But Mr. Boreal would obviously not like that...'_ She rubbed her eyes.

 _ **'How much more can an Earthling sustain this much amount of pride?...'**_ The only thing Chroma knows about ego, is either foolishness or when an alien like him actually has strength to boast with. Sure, he has some, but after being in a wreck by Taurus Fire and weaker without a fusing partner... That had left a bit of a dent in it...

He laughed, "alright then. Next, let's go in my personal lab! I can show you guys what I've been working on." He pulled out a couple of similar cards that he'd given earlier. "My lab is upstairs, so take the elevator. You'll need a Staff Pass to get by the security gate."

Everyone headed to the staff area and slid the cards.

 **[Checking "StaffPass". . .]**  
 **[Pass confirmed.]**

 ***beep!* *click!***

 **[You may enter.]**

 _ **'Hmm... Very interesting, they use cards to gain entrance?'**_ Chroma noted.

They proceeded to the top floor, _'it's a good thing these elevators are big enough to fit multiple Buds in.'_ Val mused. Valerie still wouldn't get used to that sinking stomach feeling when the elevator moves, at least no one broke wind or blew up in there... Val wouldn't hold back a hard pounding on the culprit.

The AMAKEN Foyer's top floor was just as big and wide, there was a hub area with a giant TV, there was many vending machines too. Coffee was almost sold out, _'well, as a stressful and hardworker here, of course coffee was the choice'._

They had entered the personal lab... There was tools such as wrenches and screwdrivers scattered about, there was tons of crumpled up paper that overfilled the trash cans.

"This lab room is where I work. Feel free to look around." Everyone separated, Zack was staring at the massive blueprints and plans that can cover half of the whole wall. "These aren't your everyday objects, some things in here have yet to be announced!" Boreal explained.

Geo was looking around the room, while Val almost immediately went to a familiar looking invention. She stared at it, imagining...

Bison was admiring at the dissembled parts of a rocket that is much more superior in tech and sleeker in design compared to the ones Val had seen in the Museum. Long wires and coils spilled out of it, the metal shells of the body was also in pieces, and a few nuts and bolts laid about.

* * *

Over at the far end of the lab, at a corner...

"(M- my FlapPack is yet to be announced...)" He murmured.

"What is this hanging on the wall?" Zack pointed out.

"Hey, you have a good set of eyes there. That's something that hasn't been announced yet." He became nervous as he listened in... "So, I can't talk about it very much."

His heart raced . . .  
It fluttered around his rib cage like a humming bird . . .

Aaron's voice was more hushed. "...Pack... I created it..."

" ! " His hands formed fists, "wh- what did he just say?! He... He said _it_ didn't he? H- he did didn't he?..." He quickly took his exit...

* * *

Back to the others, Zack was intrigued, "oh, so this is a new rocket and booster pack." He looked at the object hung on the wall, the one Val was staring. "Hmm? What's this?" He queried.

"That's something my assistant made, he calls it a 'FlapPack'. I think it's close to completion." Zack looked at it in awe, "when I saw its wings flap, it pretty much convinced me! Hahaha!"

"(It's so amazing... I'd never thought I wanted to fly so badly.)" Valerie mumbled, even Geo liked the FlapPack.

He clapped his hands, catching everyone's attention. "Well, it's time for the SpaceSim tour to start."

 _ **'Hey... Isn't that the room at the end of the Space Museum?'**_ Her alien partner hummed.

"SpaceSim tour?" Bud asked.

That only made Mr. Boreal laugh, "hahaha. You'll see. Let's get going. The Reception Desk is at the back of the museum."

 _ **'Hah! Called it...'**_

Geo stared at the huge monitor, he pushed a button and a *whirrrrrrr...* sound was made.

 _ **"(Hey, Valor, look)"**_ She took a glance at the monitor that Geo turned on. _**"(Thanks to him, we could go into the monitor if we want to, he just opened a Wavehole!)"**_

"(I didn't even know you could do that!)" Val whispered. "(I should check that out later.)"

Luna clapped her hands, "alright let's head there you guys, chop-chop, let's move!"

Everyone was leaving, "if they announced this, I'm sure it'll be the talk of the town!" Zack grinned.

"Hmm... SpaceSim? What's that? Is that something you can eat?" Bud thought aloud.

Val was again, resorting her Card Box and 'BattleFldr'. She didn't even have the time to try out the GhstPulse1, _'if it was one thing I liked about battles, it's trying out new things!'_

"Hey, Little Lily." Boreal tapped on her shoulder, "I think the space tour is about to start, so why don't you head on over?"

"Yeah, it sounds awesome! Hehe..." Again, her excitement was new to Chroma. She dashed away, even the trio was shocked.

"Hi!" She approached the steel gray, glossy Reception Desk.

The others soon caught up and joined her.

"Why hello!" The man greeted. "The sign up for the SpaceSim tour is over there. You're a participant right? Through this tunnel here is the SpaceSim. It's an area where we stimulate space!"

Now both Val and Geo just got even more thrilled, who wouldn't want to see and be in space? Without having the consequences of being lost or any of the sort?

"There's no gravity and no oxygen, so you'll each need spacesuits." He has a pile of them, "please change into these suits."

"(Aw... That means I can't eat in there...)" Bud muttered sadly, whilst putting on the spacesuit.

As soon as everyone was finished, "everyone has their spacesuit on right?" They nodded. "Good. Let's head on then!"

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

"It's the same! Always the same! The same!" He raged. "It's just like that one time..."

A dark and horrible memory resurfaced... The man was alone, the crowds that had gathered stood far from him, surrounding someone who smiled with an invention in their hands...

When he turned, fear, anger, and misery running across his face; there was another group.

And the man who was the center of attention... Was Mr. Boreal.

He had fallen on his knees, surrounded by a perpetual darkness, it seemed as if it was crushing him. Tears ran down his face...

"Why's it happening again?..." He whispered under his breath.

He was at the rooftops of AMAKEN, sobbing and leaning on the rails.

 **"See, I told you. Heh, heh, heh..."**

A sinister voice sounded.

 **"Betrayal is the essence of society. . ."**

The man, a ruined mess, gazed. "Wh- what should I do?..."

It laughed.

 **"It's simple. . ."**

* * *

Back in the SpaceSim. . .

Geo entered the SpaceSim, "there's no gravity here." He was inside a orange colored suit.

"Of course not." Val came up behind him, floating around in a red spacesuit. "Isn't this awesome?" She looked at the entrance they came from, she chuckled. _'Earth.'_

The worker near them answered, "welcome to the SpaceSim, it looks like you're the last participants. Let me close the door."

 ***beep!* *beep!***

There was no longer a rectangular hole on Earth, letting them both see the full view of it. "The tour will begin shortly, enjoy!"

"C'mon, let's explore!" Val levitated away, "wee! Ha ha! Ya!" She did twirls, Geo couldn't help but chuckle.

Zack was in a green suit, Luna likes her favorite color: blue, and Bud's in a yellow one.

"( _So this is how FM-ians feel like when floating! Expect for the phasing through everything, haha!)"_ She just passed through Venus. _"(Ooh, that wouldn't be too good if I were to hit it...)"_

 _ **"(Humph! If you bump into a planet, I'll laugh!)"**_

"(I won't! Unlike you, who CRASHED into ours!)" Val retorted in a playful manner.

She swam through the ocean of glittering stars, every planet was here, except Pluto. It seemed boundless, it wasn't the real thing; but she's in space... She inspected each and every one of the planets, occasionally meeting other people, like an old couple (the man thought he's in space, really in space). It was absolutely beautiful, the canvas of the boundless space was dotted with glimmering stars with plenty of colors, not only that, the whole background of this place was animated, so all those stars dimmed or brightened!

Comets would often be shot somewhere also, they shined in a blue hue sometimes. Everything was in great detail, the zero gravity made it seem like she was just afloat in a dream.

But then, she started to think back onto some things... Staring deep into what seems like an abyss, she thought of Peace. Then, it connected to, well, her mother. Life was uneventful and gloomy ever since, but it was then her partner; Chroma; came.

Yes, Chroma. Her partner.

Then, it was the Andromeda Key...  
Thinking of it made not only her heart sank (which already was), it made her unsettled. A creature so powerful, that could swallow and entire galaxy. It was a blackhole, who'd want to be enveloped by a blackhole?

When she looked back at the stars, it just made her think of... _'Mom...'_ It was something that she didn't want to think much, but there's always something to remind her of it.

 _ **"(Hey, Valor? C'mon, you got to say something. You've been staring for minutes now...)"**_

"Oh... Sorry... I- I just..." She shook her head, snapping herself out of her own daze. "*sigh* Fine... There's just a bunch of things on my mind lately. You, uh... is your 'gut feeling' getting worse?.."

 _ **"(Ugh, I'm sorry to say... But honestly? Yeah...)"**_ Chroma huffed. _**"(Is... That what's bothering you? Hm... Why don't you go and try to get your mind off of it? Just be on your guard.)"**_

"(I guess I should go and talk with Mr. Boreal...)" She muttered, almost inaudible.

She drifted past, and eventually saw everyone gathering in front of the ginormous, black machine that is responsible for generating this from what she could assume. She met up with the others.

"Hi everyone! I am your tour guide for today." She could tell by the voice that it was the same female that shut the door when she and Geo entered. "What do you think of our SpaceSim?" The woman snickered. "Almost like the real thing, right? But the fun has just begun! Now, if everyone would please follow me."

Everyone did as told.

"This is the model of the Earth. One man, a long time ago said, 'The Earth is blue.' And he was right. Our planet was Earth...is truly a sight to behold." Val looked at the white clouds that swirled upon the surface.

They went through all of the planets, eventually reaching Saturn.

"This is Saturn." She looked at the planet, which is streaked with many different shades of yellow and brown. "It's famous for the giant rings that encircle the planet." The tour guide turned to them. "Does anyone know what the rings are made out of?"

"I do! They're really just a bunch of giant donuts!" Bud blurted.

Valerie chuckled. "Always food..." She try not to think too much about whatever Bud's response would be on tests, which made her almost laugh out loud.

"Well, that's a very unique answer!" The guide said. "But I'm sorry, that's not it. Um... How about you?" She asked Geo.

"M- Me?!"

"Do you know what the rings are made of?" She questioned.

 _'Good thing they didn't choose me... Again.'_ Val felt her face grow a bit warm.

He answered. "They're made up of small bits of dust and ice that formed into what we see as rings, I think..."

"(Yeah, that was impressively correct! Hehe...)" She muttered.

"That's exactly right!" The guide replied.

Luna praised, "good going!"

"Gee, ah. . ." He timidly admitted to himself. "(This tour is actually kinda fun...)" That didn't go unheard by Val, who secretly agreed.

They all headed to another planet, "And next we have these. Shooting stars. Aren't they romantic?" She stated gleefully.

Luna looked at them in awe. "They're so pretty!"

"...Cool." Geo gazed at them.

Val saw the golden light dance across the stars. "I love them..." It curved into golden arcs.

Boreal chuckled, "Hahaha, so how about it Geo? You look happier already."

"Eh?" He turned to Aaron, Valerie was too distracted by the shooting stars. She'd only seen them once before.

"You really are your father's son. Your eyes light up when it comes to space things, just like Little Lily over there."

"R- really?" Geo stuttered. "And who's Little Lily?" Aaron pointed to Val, who was watching the stars go by like the others.

After everyone decided to move on, they all regathered to the spot near the machine. "Next..."

 _ **"(Val!)"**_ Chroma interrupted.

"(Not now...)" Valerie carefully whispered, trying to not catch any attention.

"...to show everyone this..."

 **"(The FM-IAN!)"** She sighed, and was prepared to give him some scolding, until...

 _"The Swan's Dance."_

She snapped her head to the source of the voice, suddenly now fully aware. _**"(Look, to the machine!)**_

"Yes, the Swan's Dance... Hey, we don't have anything like that here!" She asked, "who was that?"

"(It's!-)" Her voice soft, wavering, and lips quivering.

 _"Over here."_

"M- Mr. Dubius?"

Aaron was the first to ask, "H- How are you in here without a suit on?!"

 _ **"(Val... Get ready...)"**_

 _"I don't need a space suit."_ His head hung low, his voice somewhat ominous. _"I have been reborn..."_

A bright white light flashed!

"A- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Luna screamed.

Zack exclaimed, "A monster!"

 **"(That blasted alien, he finally showed up...)"** Chroma growled as if he sounded like a fierce dragon with boiling magma in its throat.

Val scowled. He was now skinny as a rail, a black beak lurched over his face. He unfurled his white wings, the silvery feathers looked like sharp blades. His feet, now morphed, was jet black, with three talons. He now had an avian-like form, his under armor was light blue-greenish, and his armor was pale as snow.

He opened his eyes, they're filled with utmost hatred; it was pale yellow and the red irises glared down at them.

Mr. Boreal boldly floated near. "T- Tom, what's wrong!?"

He scowled, his voice malicious. _**"What's wrong? Hmph, you seem to be fine..."**_ His calm voice suddenly changed, _**"...for someone who just betrayed someone else!"**_ His tone became cold and calmer again, but it didn't lose any of the venom. _**"I have come to punish you, Aaron. Behold!"**_

Val saw in an instant that we might do an attack! _**"(Val, do not gaze upon him! Turn away!)"**_

"What's this, hypnotizing?!" She asked, looking away without a second delay. Her heart raced, _'dang it, what could it be?'_

Everyone became confused, Luna asked, "Is that the Swan's Dance?... Hey, that's odd..."

"M-My body is!-"

"Moving by itself!"

"Wh- what?!" Val looked around her.

 _ **"I have you now."**_  
 _ **"That's right, dance until you drop!"**_

Everyone began to drift away, "Ooooogh... Why are you doing this?!" Mr. Boreal shouted. Val still was avoiding her gaze to her enemy, she was only looking at everyone floating away, she gritted her teeth. _'I have to do something!'_

 _"You should know why."_ His voice became somewhat different. **"Betrayal is the essence of society. Even now. Soon, the oxygen in your suits will run out. Until then, enjoy floating in this space, dancing your time away..."** He spat disdainfully. _**"Compared to my suffering, this will be nothing!"**_

"Betrayal? Suffering? What are you talking about?! Please tell me!" Even in the state everyone is in, he still offered some kind of help. Attempted to, at least.

Valerie zoomed towards the door, while still catching her foe's words. _**"You... You pretended to be concerned, but you'll just betray me again."**_ Val saw him still on the machinery, who's looking away in anger. _**"I'm not buying it anymore!"**_

With another flash, she shielded her eyes. "Darn it, he's gone!"

 _"(He pulsed in, let's not waste time!)"_ He was shown on the screens in the very same contraption he was flying on top of.

 _ **"This is the dance of your demise."**_

"B- but the others!-"

 _ **"(Cannot be helped unless you stop the Swan's Dance by defeating him, now go!)"**_

"Urgh, why does other people always get dragged into this mess?!" Val groaned, "and who's the alien this time?"

 _ **"(That's Cygnus, a swan-like FM-ian. If it weren't for my recklessness, I wouldn't have ever figured out that his dance would force you to dance also...)"**_ Chroma growled, _**"(If he's here, then it's likely that...)"**_

"MegaMan would be here too. There's no other reason. Chroma, do you see any Waveholes?"

 _ **"No good, but the EM Roads show that they can lead us back here, so we'll have to go enter from the outside..."**_

Val used the planets and jumped, she landed next to the tour guide. Seeing something glinting in her pocket, Val snatched it. _'Sorry, but I need it!'_ She spotted Geo looking around, _'It seems he's unaffected...'_

Geo saw Valerie opening the door on earth, "What on Earth is she doing?"

 **[Please put in the passcode, hint: the number of planets in the solar system.]**

"8..."

 ***click!* *beep!***

"Now to hightail outta here!" Going through the tunnel, Val hurriedly ditched the spacesuit as the chamber became safe as soon as oxygen rushed in and dashed! "Where... where... Dang it! Where!?" She bolted past the Reception Counter, and stopped briefly next to the Blackhole Generator. "Gotcha!"

Seeing a translucent orange over at the corner, she pulled out the Navi Card!

"EM Wave Change!

Val Ayaka,

On. The. Air!"

They fused once again, _"Grrr..."_ Valor growled lowly, her fist tight, even though it still stung from ZapAce's thunderball.

 _ **"Valor, remember, don't Aqua Change. ZapAce's bolts will do 2x damage to us if you do."**_

 _"We don't have the time for this, I'll just dodge them and run. We're on a time limit."_

 _ **"Are you sure?"**_

With a nod of confirmation, they yelled. "Elemental Change!"

Energy swirled around them, enveloping in light, and eventually shattered, to reveal their Aqua form. Val didn't waste another instant and skated across EM Roads.

 _ **"At least this Wave Road is connected, however..."**_

Heading to the SpaceSim, she was stopped short by the... _"Hey I remember seeing this, why does this have to be in the way now?!"_

Chroma came out and materialized next to her. **"Calm down. Remember what that man said about a 'broken electronic here'?"**

 _"Yeah, I just hope this certain Wave Changer doesn't decide to..."_ She turned, _"blast me with that."_

 **"Ha, I didn't expect you to have noticed them."**

 _"MegaMan, was it?"_ With a fed up expression, she crossed her arms. _"Why don't you just help me with this Blackhole Generator instead?"_

Omega-Xis snarled, **"and what? Expect us to trust you?"**

Valor laughed. _"We're not going through this as if you or us are like Cygnus with 'betrayal'... "_

He lowered the blaster, _"We don't even know your name..."_

She smirked. _"True, seeing that we know yours. I'm Valor. Now, then, let's go pulse in before those nasty viruses behind you start going after us."_

Chroma disappeared and they both pulsed in.

 **Blackhole Comp**

They both checked the module, and soon enough, EM Viruses popped out!

 **"Oh! Yep. It's got viruses."** Omega-Xis stated.

 _"Huh, so that's what was wrong with it."_

 **"Okay, let's get in there and fight!"**

Chroma advised, _**"careful, Valor. One shock, and we might revert back to Fire."**_

With just their luck, all of them were ZapAces, one as a bit...bigger. _"Please tell me I don't see a giant ZapAce, and a very hostile one."_

Omega mocked, **"you chickening out?"**

She sighed. _"You must be deaf, I never said anything like that."_

 _ **"It's just a virus that's been mutated."**_ Chroma answered.

They both engaged, MegaMan activated his barrier while she charged up for a freeze breath, the ZapAces floated around, their spikes having a flicker of electricity running through them as if they're charging.

 _"MegaBuster!"_ Rockman, er, MegaMan fired at them, and she froze the others.

 _"Chroma, lock-on!"_

 _ **"Got it!"**_

 _"Let's see how ZapAces fairs with GhstPulse1!"_ She reappeared to the nearest one, her mouth ready to release it! _"Take this!"_ She let out orange rings of a pulsewave in a cone and blinded them! They panicked some were caught by surprise. _"Shocking?"_ She smirked.

 _ **"Watch out!"**_

 ***BOOM!***

Valor covered her eyes from the black smoke that had come, _"I don't think I'll ever get used to a Cannon paired with an Attack +10 Battle Card..."_ MegaMan mumbled, _"you okay?"_

 _"Hold on..."_ Val used a TailBurnr1 and fired a stream of flames, destroying the last one. _"Now I am."_

 **"Now to switch this thing on."**

They both looked at the control systems. MegaMan pushed a few buttons, _"Um, is this it?"_

 ***whiiiiir...***

The needle in the gauges shifted and the machine let out a humming noise. _"Yeah, I'd say that's it."_

 **"Sounds like you got it to work! Now let's go check out the Wave Road."** Omega said.

They saw the fragmented green blobs formed a pathway now, leading straight to where they need to go. _"Let's go."_

They bolted down the roads, and pulsing into the giant machine in the middle of the SpaceSim...

 **SpaceSim Comp**

Materializing out from the two beams that shot down, they observed the area. Valor looked down, seeing the moons and planets for platforms. _"It kinda does look like cheese..."_ Val muttered. _"What? I guess it can look like a sponge too..."_

They all sweatdropped.

 **"That creep Cygnus is back there, know why? It's because of that Tom guy. I bet he's watching everyone getting weaker by the minute with a sissy look on that face of his..."** Omega grumbled with disgruntlement.

 _"C'mon, all the more reasons to pour tar on him and blast feathers all over his face. Or maybe roast him into cooked chicken."_ Val said.

The duo continued, reaching a wide black platform in a shape of a rectangle and etched with blue grid lines on it.

 _ **"(MegaMan, Valor, look at the sky. Up there.)"**_ Chroma pointed out.

 _"Up where?"_ He craned his head, _"There's something there."_

 _"*Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!* Who goes there?!"_

Val saw a bunch of flying yellow ducks. _"What the?..."_ Amidst the starry sky.

 _"It spoke!"_

 _"*Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!* We are the Quaky Lackeys! We're a loyal service to Lord Cygnus!"_ Nine of them flocked together.

 **"I've heard of you guys. Something about a bunch of noisy ducks."** Omega-Xis hummed.

It seemed to have stricken a nerve...

A vein appeared on all of their heads, each one of these flying birds. _"Ducks?! Did you just say DUCKS?! *Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!* Insolent fool! We are beautiful purebred swans!"_

 _"Uh... I don't know about you, but... looks like ducks to me..."_ Val said, squinting her eyes.

MegaMan replied, _"but you're not even remotely white!"_

 _"What do you know?! Mind your own business!"_ One quacked. _"Take this! Dance of the Stars!"_

 **"Watch out!"**

 _"Woah."_ Since Valor wasn't close enough to get hit by the impact, she just stood there unfazed.

 _"That was close..."_

 _"*Quaaaaaaaaaaaack!* How's that?"_

 **"Not bad, duckies."** Omega was really enjoying it, even Valor and Chroma.

 _"*Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!* You said it again! Unforgivable! A duck's wrath is to be feared, you'll see!"_

Valor laughed at these jokers, MegaMan sweatdropped. _"Uh... You just called yourself a duck there..."_

 **"Just a bunch of quackers in denial, huh?"**

 _ **"I don't know about you Valor, but I seem to be enjoying this."**_ Chroma howled with laughter.

 _"..."_ It did a dance again.

The panels lit up in marigold color, _"ack! Hey, I'm not the one saying these things, why aim for me?!"_ Valor jumped out of range and outside of the black grid.

Four stars rained down and MegaMan avoided it, stopping right beside Val. _"What the- hey!?"_

 _"*Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!* We will shower you in star shards! Everyone, man your positions!"_

 _"Ugh, so much for that."_ Valor wiped off the stardust that covered her. _"This is by far the weirdest and most hilarious one yet..."_

* * *

Yellow! Yes, me! **JaneValentine007** , back again! This is the second part of this rare double update! And don't worry about the next chappie being one part of all this duck hunting... Ugh, HATE that game! It's going to be... A TWO IN ONE! Again, I don't want this boss to be too easy. So this time, it's gonna be a bit... Well, yeah, it's going to make the Dynamic Duo frustrated, that's for sure.

 **No need R &R! **_I hope the Duck Hunting will be funny, even a bit._

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	14. Birds of a Feather

***(A/N: The real chapter names are in here, there's just a little...2 in 1. Enjoy!)***

* * *

 **[Part 1 : "Duck Hunting. . ."]**

* * *

Valor and MegaMan are in the SpaceSim's Comp, with Cygnus' underlings in the way, they'll need to get through them first!

After that humorous encounter and talk with those flying ducks, MegaMan sighed. _"I'd never thought I'd get obliterated by a bunch of ducks that can shoot stars..."_

 _"Alright, so, how do we get those ugly ducklings that're shooting stars at us?"_ Valor looked up at her "helmet", where Chroma's head basically is at.

Chroma was the first to reply, who was putting a finger on his lower, pointed jaw (which was Val's).

He pointed. _**"Funny enough, you guys should look over there."**_ Across the black platform where the Duckies had tried to destroy them, _**"See that rocket?"**_ They saw it mounted at the distance. _ **"Perhaps we don't need to find a way to fly, you know."**_ He sent a short, impish chuckle.

 _"Where are you getting at, Chroma?"_ MegaMan asked.

 **"Haha, I like where this is going."** Omega chimed in.

 _"Oh, I see heehee! I guess we could ROAST someone other than Cygnus!"_ MegaMan has an 'O' for a mouth.

 _Omega-Xis laughed,_ **"since they're the reason why we can't reach Cygnus yet, we gotta blast those Duckies! The place should return to normal and that planet in our way should disappear."** They both nodded. **"Well? What are we waiting for?! Let's GO!"**

MegaMan was being dragged by Omega-Xis, _"ouch! Don't pull my arm off! Geez..."_ Then, they all took off running.

Val shouted over the exploding stars as the Quacky Lackeys did the Dance of Stars, _"you handle the other five, while we do four!"_

 _"Ack!"_ He dodged the star. _"Why do I have to do FIVE?!"_

 _"Because I said so! Haha!"_ They both separated by taking opposite directions when the path forked. _'And because I don't want to do anything.'_

The pathways were like space, but rather, much more indigo colored. The sky was made of constellations, though, some of the stars formed unusual images and not the ones that everyone knows. Like Taurus, Scorpio, or Capricorn.

As she passed a few turns when the path became tangled into a mess, she reached a rocket. It was the typical, red-tipped missile that'd you'd expect to see in cartoons.

The duck snickered, _"*Quaaack!* You think you can hit me?!"_

 _"You better watch your butt, because I'll make roasted duck outta you!"_ She grabbed the rocket.

The Cygnus servant flew in circles, taunting her by doing its *quack* noises. _'(Ugh, I'm going to get tired of that!)'_

She released it!

 ***Boom!***

 _"*Quaaaaack!* L- Lord Cygnuuuuuuuuuussssssssss!"_

 ***thud.***

 _ **"Such a bunch of idiots..."**_ Chroma and Val watched it fall as the little avian became burnt.

 _'(I have no idea if that was meant to be and they do that on purpose... Or if that's just it... It looks so comical...)'_ Valor stared.

As she continued on, she heard an explosion go off in the distance, followed by a high-pitched *quack* not long after. She could only imagine Omega-Xis laughing hysterically at the poor ducklings...

Unfortunately, more enemies came, a familiar bird and electrical foe went in front of her. _"Urgh, viruses. Let's do this quick!"_

She narrowly dodged the Crowcars, that zoomed with its blade-like wings. The ZapAces where charging up, Val chose to go after those first since she's in Aqua Form.

 _"I'm not going to waste my time!"_ She sliced it with her own blades and zipped to the side, taking note of the incoming crows. _"Heh, c'mon!"_ The Crowcars flew, _"right in range... "_ Valor inhaled, then right before they slashed her, she defeated them with her freezebreath!

 _ **"Valor, move!"**_ Chroma bellowed, even though he didn't need to shout.

 _"Ah!"_ She got hit by a star, sending her flying! The ducks laughed, pointing at her. _"Oh, I'm so going to blast them! Ow..."_ Jumping away from the danger zone, she rubbed her head.

 _-5 HP_  
 _[VALOR - 145 HP]_

 _ **"You alright?"**_

Valor growled. _"No, I'm gonna burn them!"_ A vein popped out of her forehead, which Chroma found amusing.

She skated, getting to another rocket, _"*Quaaaaack!* I loved the way you flew! You flopped like a fish! *Quaaaaack!* Just try to hit me!"_

The laughing fit fueled her anger. _"Grrrr... I'll be sure this rocket hits its mark, you Cygnus-wannabees!"_

 _"*QUAAACK!* That sounds about righ... Wait a second! WANNABEES?!"_

She gripped the rocket, _"Take this!"_ Fire spat out from the rocket's thruster, like a jet.

 _"*Quaaack!* Nooooo!"_ It scrambled, panicking and shouting.

 ***Boom!***

 _"There gonna wish we weren't able to fight them, instead of being up there."_ She huffed. The missiles weren't the kind that would tail those devil birds, she really had to aim and time it.

 _ **"I wouldn't mind finding out what they taste like."**_ She shook her head. _'How would he eat one while in this form? Now's not the time...'_

 ***thud.***

Somewhere, she saw the missile fly its way to one of those ducks, and exploded like fireworks when it hit. The yellow duckling was now burnt to a crisp, blackened and dropped dead like a fly.

After Valor (with a fed up expression...) demolished her 3rd sitting duck, MegaMan also took down another. Upon seeing that they're slowly decreasing in numbers, the Quacky Lackeys became very paranoid, suddenly, they all were starting to summon a barrage of stars!

Valor, who was unfortunately in a four-way path, was the one being targeted...

 _"*QUAAAAACK!* TAKE DOWN THAT LOBSTER! REPOSTION!"_

 _"L- Lobster?! Why- AH!"_ Completely forgetting that, there was a storm of shooting stars!

 _ **"Go! Valor!"**_

She swiftly dashed, narrowly avoiding both the stars and the blast radius of them! _"Uragh!"_

 _-5 HP_  
 _[VALOR - 140 HP]_

To her misfortune, before she reached the outside edge of the dark platform, the star crashed into her from the sky. She got propelled.

 _"*Quaaaack!* Look at that flying lobster!"_ They roared into laughter once again.

 _ **"Call us lobsters one more time, and they're going to wish they had never existed!"**_ Chroma yelled.

As another rocket hit right on the mark, the Duckies that were too busy laughing, exploded.

 _"*Quaaaaaaaaaaaack!* No!"_ Being the last bird left, it flew around frantically.

 _"Time to blow you sky high!"_ Val, with an evil smirk, got the missile and activated it.

She let it fly!

 _"*Quaaack...* L- Lord Cygnus, f- forgive meeeeeeeeeeee!"_ It cried, watching the missile before it collided... To the bottom.

 ***Boom!***

 _"Now that's what I like to call the 4th of July! Barbecuing ducks and watching fireworks!"_ She got the last laugh.

Returning to the meeting point, the planet that blocked them had been broken down into nothing but little data.

 **"Time to get that sissy bird creep!"** Omega-Xis eagerly said with a little chuckle at the end.

With a low growl, Chroma spoke. _**"I want some payback, blowing those birds to bits still didn't satisfy my anger..."**_

 _"What happened?..."_ MegaMan asked reluctantly.

 _"You don't want to know, I bet Omega will call us that too..."_ She crossed her arms and grumbled, both Val and Omega glaring at each other for a quick second. _"Enough of that, we need to hurry for the sake of others..."_

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

 **[Part 2 : "To Show White Feathers."]**

* * *

They both proceeded...

Cygnus and Dubius was there, in front of the system's control and monitor. He stood tall, straight, and his wings flapped gently behind him. He looked graceful, from afar, one would mistake him to be an elegant swan. However, upon approaching him; who stood still in place and silent; the shiny and razor-sharp glint of his feathers proudly showed it's deadliness. There was a heavy sense of evil around him...

 _"We've got you now!"_ MegaMan boldly announced.

 _ **"Hmm?"**_ The tension in the air intensified as he slowly turned around, his eyes gave a death glare at the duo, as if they're the most disgusting scums of the planet. MegaMan couldn't help but shudder a bit under his threatening gaze, Valor glanced at the huge monitor at the back; she looked at everyone who's running out of oxygen, clenching her hands tightly. _ **"Humans? Here? Who are you?"**_ His voice laced with hatred, he narrowed his eyes.

 **"Hey, Cygnus."** MegaMan's partner replied, scanning at the enemy before him. Valor took on a stance, staying quiet.

Another voice sounded, surprised at his presence. **"I- Impossible! Omega-Xis?"** He chuckled lowly, smirking at him. **"Heh, heh, heh, heh. I'm surprised to have run into you, and what is that form? It looks like you fused with a tiny child."**

Omega snapped back, **"what about you?! Aren't you using a weakling of a man?"** Cygnus scowled. **"Before you fused with him, he could never have brought himself to do something like this."**

Val spoke, demanding an answer, _"what did you do to him?!"_ Cygnus stared down at her, disgusted by her human emotions.

He took a look at her, taking in every detail; which made Valor slightly creeped out. **"And who might you be?"**

 **"I am Chroma. Just like my partner and ally, we're here to tear you to shreds for this! I have no interest to let something like the Andromeda Key to be taken, just to reawaken a being to destroy worlds!"** He growled menacingly, who has taken his real form and appeared right by her side.

Cygnus spat, **"Pah! Are you one of those who has witnessed the true power of our king?"** Chroma gritted his teeth, he was on extreme edge, even Val couldn't understand. **"Heh, heh, heh, heh. No matter... I will answer your question,"** his calm and cold laugh rang throughout the area. **"I didn't do anything to him. This was what he wanted, isn't that so?"**

 _"Wh- what?..."_ Valerie asked almost inaudible, her partner vanished.

 _ **"I was betrayed..."**_

* * *

 **Outside of the Comp. . .**

* * *

Everyone who was under the influence of the Swan Dance were getting exhausted, the SpaceSim's lack of air as well as the low oxygen were soon going to take a deathly toll on everyone. All three of them inside of the machine were being shown on each of the screens that were built into the jet-black contraption.

The person in the blue-colored spacesuit saw all of them, "Those two on the monitor... Is that MegaMan? That wasn't a dream?..." Staring at Val, "I never got that one's name... Just who are they?..."

If Luna had never remembered that Valor was part of the reason why she's alive, she would have called her a monster; Val didn't look anything like a human, unlike MegaMan. But this was the second time she has seen her alongside with her blue hero; though, something did seem a bit different about that person the last time she saw Valor...

Cygnus Wing bellowed, anger and spite seeped into his own tone. _ **"The FlapPack was MY invention! Aaron... He!..."**_ Tom couldn't even say it all at once. _**"**_ **He claimed it was his own!"**

He unfolded his white wings, and with a powerful gust, he was in the air! Valor and MegaMan tensed, she crouched lower; blades at her sides, and MegaMan readied his buster; pointing at Cygnus Wing!

"It's not true! I never claimed that, I swear!" Aaron shouted, wishing all this to stop.

Cygnus Wing craned his head to the side, giving a side glance towards his hated colleague. His eyes brimming with utmost fury and anger, his voice was eerily tranquil again. _ **"Hmm? You can hear us, Aaron?"**_ He grimaced, saying his name with such loathe. _**"Hmph, those were some ugly lies you just spewed there."**_

"But it's the truth! I absolutely, positively never claimed that! I would never steal anyone's invention!" Mr. Boreal desperately begged, but in response, Dubius laughed. A heartless and merciless one.

 _ **"Aaron..."**_ A baleful smile danced across his face. _ **"I want to thank you, because you are the one who made me realize that betrayal is the essence of society!"**_ His smile formed into an ugly sullen look.

 _"It's like he's been brainwashed."_ Val mumbled.

* * *

He turned back towards the two, rising in the air bit by bit. His posture was still holding it's elegance, _'if only we could fly...'_ Valerie thought.

Omega groaned, **"It's hopeless! This guy won't listen!"**

 _"So now what?"_ Megaman looked at him.

 **"We use brute force, what else! We have to, it's all up to us!"** Both MegaMan and Omega gazed at his silver white wings.

 _"We have to hurry too, those EM viruses don't look too friendly."_

 _ **"Valor's right, they're getting restless back there."**_ Chroma said, who's still furious.

 **"Omega-Xis."** Cygnus started. **"The Andromeda Key is with you yes? In that case, I'll be taking it back."** Val and Chroma stepped forward with a determined glimmer in their eyes, growling. **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, here I come!"** The duo readied themselves.

 _ **"I won't be betrayed again. If you want betrayal, if you want to feel the pain of betrayal..."**_ He had a twisted scowl on his face, _**"Then I will be the one to deal it in spades!"**_

 **"Here he comes! Rock his world!"** Omega shouted, there was a sound of eagerness and fire in it.

 _"Wave Battle!_

 _Ride On!"_

 _ **"Cygnus Feather!"**_ He prepared to release his attack! Fluttering his large wings, he whipped them with a quick jerk, unleashing a barrage of knife-like feathers!

They embedded itself down the rows, MegaMan vaulted to his left, firing his MegaBuster while Valor went to the right, charging her energy.

He landed on the ground, since all of his feathers were gone. But the feathers too, also began to deteriorate, leaving deep gashes on the floor.

 _"Take this, WideSwrd!"_ The blue bomber dashed ahead with the help of his partner, slicing him!

 _ **"Uragh! Why you!"**_ He grasped his arm.

 _-80 HP_  
 _[CYGNUS WING - 520 HP]_

Valor had it ready. _**"Swan's Dance!"**_ He spun zipping to MegaMan with sharp wings, cutting the air!

 _"MegaMan!"_ At the calling of his name, he dodged! She skimmed across, with Cygnus right in her line of fire. _"I heard birds don't like the cold!"_ She taunted, _**"raghhhhhh!"**_

She roared, letting out a frigid wave of ice! Val hopped away, her mouth had a visible, cold trail of mist oozing out.

 _-40 HP_  
 _[CYGNUS WING - 480 HP]_

 _ **"Curse this ice!"**_ A skin of frost formed over his right wing, rendering it useless!

 **"How 'bout we melt it for ya?"** Omega yelled, **"let's heat things up!"**

 _"HeatBall1!"_ Using this chance, MegaMan used a BattleCard!

 **"With an extra bit of punch!"** Omega snidely added.

He threw the explosive, and the size and energy from it was more than a normal one that Val last remember using...

The veil of an icy fog and huge, black smoke from that bomb had dropped the visibility by a lot. They couldn't even see him...

 _-60(+10) HP_  
 _[CYGNUS WING - 410 HP]_

A blur of black and white flashed by!

 _"What the?!- Urg!"_ Valor got pecked on and swarmed by white birds! _"Get off me! OW!"_

 _-20_  
 _[VALOR - 120 HP]_

MegaMan was having trouble himself, unlike the ducks, they were actual Cygnets that were plucking them with their sharp beaks. _"Ack! That hurts!"_

 _-20 HP_  
 _[MEGAMAN - 125 HP]_

 _ **"What kind of coward are you to would use underlings against your opponents?!"**_ Omega uttered out, biting the birds furiously.

They chased them away, as Cygnus laughed, **"as long as I get that Andromeda Key, it doesn't matter who's a coward or not!"**

Chroma grunted, _ **"this isn't good..."**_

 _"What?"_

 _ **"The viruses are getting attracted again. Like our last little feud with MegaMan."**_

True enough, viruses started to appear. It may seem little in numbers, but it'll grow and it'll be trouble if the duo can't stop Dubius soon!

 _ **"I'll slice you into pieces! Cygnus Feather!"**_ Using his regenerated feathers, he was going to unleash it again!

 _"Not so fast!"_ Thanks to her icy attack earlier, it had formed a frosty layer over the ground, allowing her to skitter across even faster! _"ThndrBall1!"_

 ***ZZZZZT!***

Catching him off guard, she zoomed near him and fired a fearsome ball of electricity! Although very slow, it didn't matter since she was right next to him.

 _ **"Uragh!"**_ The shock made him paralyzed!

She slid to the side. _"Hiya!"_ Appearing above him, it was then MegaMan's turn to slash him with a green blade! As usual, after using it, it also disintegrated into nothing.

 _-80 HP_  
 _-80 HP_  
 _[CYGNUS WING - 250 HP]_

 _ **"Uragh! Get those fools!"**_ Cygnus Wing commanded, seemingly losing his composure little by little as the battle goes on.

 _"Yes, Lord Cygnus!"_

 _"Oh no, not again!"_ Valor and Chroma growled, _"I've had it with these birds! FireRing1!"_ Just like the rockets, she burnt them and turned the flock into charcoal. They fled, with their tail feathers behind their legs. Most notably, it was the white-feathered birds that were the most timid ones.

Rolling across the battlefield, the ring of fire was heading towards Cygnus Wing!

[CYGNUS WING - 250 HP]

He dodged it by the hair, er, feather; Val caught it and it was snuffed out and vanished into thin air. _"Crud... It was so close."_ She cursed. _'If I was a tad bit more accurate...'_

She whipped her blades out, it made a deadly, clear sound of a *shing...* that echoed.

With the help of Chroma's aim, she shifted her feet and prepared to slice him again!

 _"Agh!"_ Right when she zipped towards him, they materialized in front of her and she hand to back away. _"Dang it, these viruses are in our way."_ A cloud of them appeared, blocking them from Cygnus.

 **"Heh, heh, heh, heh! You're outnumbered! It's pointless to continue this fight!"** Cyngus yelled with triumph, laughing.

They fought off a horde of enemies, one of those electric viruses had zapped MegaMan, because Valor was an element disadvantage! _"Crud! MegaMan!"_

 _-20 HP_  
 _[MEGAMAN - 105 HP]_

She had pulled out a BattleCard, _"MegaMan, catch! Wha?! H- hey!"_ A Cygnet snatched it in midair! _"That's my Recovery20!"_

The avians laughed, soaring above with the card dangling to mock them.

 **"Grr! I had enough of this! Let's rip through that crowd!"** Omega shouted.

 _"GrndWave1!"_ Upon announcing it, a pickax formed in his hand, and MegaMan brought it down; it created a shockwave that tore through the group and at straight at Cygnus Wing!

 _ **"URAGH! Y- you pathetic, annoying pests!"**_

 _-50 HP_  
 _[CYGNUS WING - 200 HP]_

 _"Put your shield up!"_ Valor commanded, and he did just that. _"Time to clear this!"_ She threw something! _"PowerBomb1!"_

Thanks to his defenses, he remained unscathed from that powerful explosion that did its job. The force of the blast blew away the flying ones too, and the card dropped. She gave it to her ally.

 _"Phew... Thanks."_

 _+20 HP_  
 _[MEGAMAN - 125 HP]_

 _ **"FOOLS!"**_ He was now a mess, he had lost all of this composure. _**"You'll never understand! Betrayal is the essence of society-"**_

 _"ENOUGH!"_ She bellowed, her blood boiling. _"You're wrong!"_ Valor announced courageously. _"It isn't the essence of society, whatever that alien said to ya, you're way off!"_

 _ **"Hah! What would you know about betrayal?!"**_ He directed his attention to Valor, shaky from the wounds.

 _"I've seen and felt betrayal before! It may not had happened exactly like yours, but I've felt the pain too! It was just given to me in a different way, but in the end, it was still the same!"_ She slashed the air and stomped the ground, _"Cygnus! You're a coward, every single one of you darn FM-ians!"_

 _ **"Valor..."**_ Chroma said lowly, though, he was unsure of what to say exactly.

 _"Remember this! You think betrayal is everything? My name's Valor, and you better tuck this under your wings and never forget it!"_ Chroma used his vision and aimed, while she positioned her blades by her side. _"For betrayal to exist, there has to be trust first!_ "

 _ **"T- trust?!"**_ Dubius grimaced.

Luna caught what she said, she whispered her name. "V- Valor..."

 _"Let's do this with one fell swoop, MegaMan!"_  
 _"Got it, Valor!"_

Both MegaMan and Valor readied their final attack! They both took aim!

 _ **"Let's rumble!"**_  
 _ **"Let's buck wild!**_

Then, they both flew, ripping through the air like a blue lightning bolt!

 _"JETATTACK1!"_

 _ **"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! URAGH!"**_

His body started to become unstable...

 **"Well done, Mega..."** Cygnus uttered out.

 _ **"Urgh..."**_ Cygnus Wing himself could barely stay in the air after that hit.

Aaron Boreal finally called out after watching the duo duke out against him. "C- can you hear me? Tom... Please stop!" He begged. "Please listen to me!"

They all panted hard, and looked at the screen.

"Tom... I think there is a misunderstanding."

 _ **"A- Aaron... I- I see you've all stopped dancing..."**_

"I would never steal anyone's invention."

 _ **"P- please don't lie... I heard you... You were bragging to the kids about the FlapPack."**_

"N- No! You've got it all wrong!" Luna intervened, everyone had gathered around the machine.

"'The FlapPack is my assistant's invention.' That's what Mr. Boreal said!" Even Zack joined.

Bud added, "he said it was really good and he praised it!"

 _ **"L- lies!"**_ He gave a glance to everyone. _**"I- I see... You're banding together... In an effort to defeat me..."**_

"...What?..." Boreal started. "...what do I have to do to make you believe me?..."

 _ **"Something you do to make me believe you?..."**_ He mumbled. _**"I know... How about this? Aaron, I want you to show me proof..."**_ He gave a glance at Valor. _**"Show me how one person trusts another..."**_ Val didn't like it...

"What do you want me to do?"

 _ **"I want you...**_  
 _ **To remove your helmet."**_

 _"Wh- what?!"_ Valor had a terrible feeling, Chroma appeared right beside her and held her back with his arm. She glared at Chroma.

 _ **"Right here, right now."**_

 _"C- Chroma! He can't..."_ He didn't reply, he only stared ahead. Val gritted her teeth, MegaMan stared at the scene unfolding, silent.

"What?!" Boreal exclaimed in shock.

The tour guide of this place floated forward. "His helmet?! But there no oxygen in here!"

 _ **"What if I were to say, 'I filled this space with oxygen earlier'? Would you believe my words?!"**_

Aaron remained dead silent.

Valor looked at Chroma, who also gave a sideways glance at her. He let his arm fall to his side, not saying anything. She didn't utter a word...

She, the guide, said in bewilderment. "You filled this space with oxygen? But that's impossible! How?"

 _ **"What if I said I did it last night?"**_

"No..." She was at loss for words.

 _ **"See, just as I thought. You can't trust me can you? You have no reason to trust me either... I may be lying, and maybe so are you. You see?! That's how it is! We can't even trust are so-called friends! To say nothing of other people!"**_

"You want me to take off my helmet?"

 _'N- no, Mr. Boreal wouldn't!..'_ It went through Val's mind, and she was sure that it went through everyone's head right now.

 _ **"Yes. One simple task... But you can't! Can you?! You won't!"**_

"I trust you, Tom." He calmly stated, reaching for his helmet...

The female staff worriedly replied, "M- Mr. Boreal?! Y- you're not serious?!"

 _ **"(There's no way he's going to!)"**_

Everyone tensed! _"(M- Mr. Boreal!...)"_ Val whispered. MegaMan couldn't say anything at the moment, he just gazed at Mega.

He removed it!  
The tour guide completely panicked, everyone did...

Cygnus Wing was shocked...

He breathed in. "There really is oxygen in here." Val slumped, letting out whatever breath she held for the longest time... "But it's a bit thin... Not the best either."

"No way... There really is oxygen?" She asked, befuddled.

 _ **"I- Impossible... But what if I was lying? What then?..."**_

He smiled. "I'd have dealt with it then, if I had to. But like I had already told you, I trust you."

 _ **"You trust me?! You risk your life based on that?"**_

Boreal gave a light chuckle. "The Tom I know would never, ever put anyone in danger."

 _ **"B- but!"**_

"I'll say it as many times as I need to. I trust you. So plase trust in me!" He paused for a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, was I a bit too forceful there? Eheh, heh."

Cygnus Wing dropped to his knees. _**"Nngh..."**_

 **"Don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you again."** Cygnus said.

"Tom, I want to ask you one thing." His face serious. "Do you know why BrotherBands exist?"

 _"(BrotherBands...)"_ MegaMan said under his breath.

 _ **"What kind of question is that...? There useful. Isn't that the only reason?"**_

"You're wrong. The reason we need BrotherBands is because relationships are the essence of society."

 _ **"...!"**_ His eyes widened.

"I know what happened to you in your past. So I understand why you lost your faith in society. But please don't think that the only thing in this world is betrayal."

The FM-ian struggled. **"Don't listen to him! Betrayal is all there is!"**

"Look around you! Look hard! If you do, I'm sure you'll see! You'll see the good things in this world!"

He remembered Valerie and him talking to each other, Geo and their confrontation, and lastly... Mr. Boreal and him forming a BrotherBand that night...

"And believe you'll begin to realize that this world isn't such a bad place after all."

These words also hit Valor, it really wasn't such a bad place considering that she does have some people who she kind of enjoys being with...

"So please listen and believe in what I'm saying! Tom!"

He yelled in pain, _**"nnngh... Aaaaah!"**_

Cygnus bellowed. **"What the- ?! Aaaaaaaah!"**

There was a bright flash just like when he was Wave Changed into Cygnus Wing!

The twosome covered their eyes!

As soon as it faded... Tom was unconscious in the floor, he had reverted back to his old self. _"Huh? He changed back?"_ The boy in blue wondered.

Omega explained. **"He chased Cygnus out of his heart."**

 _"To think that an FM-ian would take advantage of Mr. Dubius like Cygnus... Disgusting..."_ Val thought aloud solemnly.

The others outside of the Comp had no idea what happened. Mr.  
Boreal shouted, "Tom! Are you OK?! TOM?!"

"Mr. Dubius!"

 **"We must take our leave Valor, our work is done here, and the Andromeda Key is safe...for now."** Chroma and Val turned to them. **"Take care."**

They pulsed out.

 **"C'mon. Let's get moving too, before things get messy. This guy's fine, and he'll wake up soon enough."**

 _"Yeah..."_

* * *

Mr. Dubius woke up a few hours later. His memory of what had occurred was spotty and unclear to him, and he was a little confused. But clearly remembered what Boreal said.

"Relationships are the essence of society."

* * *

 **JaneValentine007** here!

 _Aah, fist, I must mention those who have favorited and followed this story!_

 **Followed:**

 **Neo gen X** , **shadowmwape** , and **strato-abyss17**! Thank you all so much for following!

 **Favorited:**

 **Neo gen X** , **shadowmwape** , **strato-abyss17** , **Jackpot 2** , **TheSuperMario** , aaaaand... **Panda-Chan13**!

I would've never been this far without you guys, each follow, favorite, and even review makes me explode in happiness! You may have never known, because I put these up only on wattpad, but... I've actually drawn 2 manga pages on this story! _One is Valor vs MegaMan! The other is Valor and MegaMan vs Cygnus Wing!_ The moment where they used their last battlecard: JetAttack1, is the moment that I've drawn. I just need to fin a way to put them up on deviantart, I haven't put thost in "My Fanarts" on wattpad, but they're certainly in the story themselves.

Thanks guys! I love you, really, you're all AWESOME! I hope you enjoyed it, and continue to in the future!

 **JaneValentine007** , **pulsing out!**


	15. That Defective Detective

**Part 1 : "That Defective Detective"**

* * *

Right after the incident, everything was back to normal at AMAKEN. Val almost got caught as being Valor, because she always forgets that whenever Val uses a Wavehole and pulses out afterwards, she actually gets teleported back to where she originally pulsed in from. The last EM Wavehole basically.

Everyone was outside of AMAKEN Labs, Val was resting on a bench, her eyes closed. It wouldn't be quite surprising to Chroma if she were to fall into deep slumber right then and there, he could roar into her ear to arouse her if he wanted to...

Mr. Boreal, who was also shaken by that scenario (especially when he was the main target by Cygnus Wing around here), was apologetic to the Triple Threat and Geo. But Val was too tired to listen in, and just wanted some shuteye; her consciousness delve into a whole world of darkness, it didn't take long for sleep to catch up to her.

 _ **'Valerie. . .'**_

"...Hn..."

Chroma shrugged in her Transer, _**'Hrm... That kiddo's probably having crazy dreams again...'**_

It was really getting late and Valerie was lightly snoring... "Hey, Little Lily..." Someone was gently shaking her shoulder.

"ZzzzzzzZZZzzZZzzzzzz...M-Mom... I don't wanna...get up..." She mumbled, her sky blue hair in a mess. "...Mrphmm...H- huh?..." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Everything was blurry at first, but became clearer she looked to her side. "I wouldn't want to see you sleep here, you'll catch a cold. Come on, Little Lily, it's time for you to go home." She can clearly tell that he smiled.

"Mmmm... Y- yeah..." She got up and stretched. "Thanks for waking me up... Where's the others?" She asked groggily, massaging the back of her neck.

"They've gone home already, they tried to wake you up, but you slept like a bear on hibernation! I'm impressed!" He chuckled. "I see that you've used up all your energy on that tour, you were really happy, and I'm glad."

She got a tad bit timid by that. "Ehehehe... U- uh, yeah... I still wouldn't forget how surprised they were..." She recalled their wide eyes, gaping mouths, and frozen postures at that time.

She took her red dragon backpack, slung it over her shoulder and was ready to take the bus home. Mr. Boreal called out, "Valerie!" She turned around with an eyebrow raised, rubbing her eye. "Hey, listen Val... Take care, okay? And remember what I said about BrotherBands..."

"B-BrotherBands..." She paused with a frown, but smiled in the next second. "Y- yeah... good-bye Mr. Boreal!" She boarded the vehicle and it zoomed away.

 _'You'll make plenty of friends and Brothers. . . I know that for sure. . .'_ He thought, smiling at the retreating figure of the vehicle; shrinking into the darkness of the night as it drove further down the road.

When she took her seat and made herself comfy on the bus, she stared out at the window... _'BrotherBands. Kelvin Stelar apparently was his mentor back as NAZA and taught him the importance and the true meaning of having Brothers.'_ She stared at her reflection, full of sorrow. _'I guess... He wasn't that different from my... Mom.'_

Chroma, who hasn't said a word, appeared from her Transer and floated next to her, his face didn't show emotions and his teeth lightly glistened. In fact his fangs are always shown, he stood still with an emotionless expression, but his lava-red eyes say a different story. **"Valor..."** She gazed at her reflection, her bright red irises now seemed dull from sadness. **"Your words, before we defeated Cygnus Wing...were they... from your mother?"**

She nodded slowly. "Yes..." Her voice was soft.

 **"Kiddo,"** Chroma said. She looked at him, who seemed unsure of what to say, scratching his scaly neck. **"You, uh, don't frown so much."** He sighed, closing his eyes. **"I've heard from, uh, other Earthlings that...it's not very good for ya..."**

 _'Chroma?...'_ Her brow was raised, but a small smile danced upon her lips at Chroma's concern.

He grunted shortly, **"uragh! Just don't mope around so much that it'd affect our fighting and your focus!"** He grumbled, obviously out of his comfort zone just saying this.

Valerie lightly laughed at her partner's antics, he grumbled even more, crossing his arms and looking out of the window. "Yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She grinned.

 **"Heh. Don't count on it..."** Was what Val think he muttered.

He didn't stay in the Transer much after that, saying that it was too small for his liking; choosing to float on the seats while observing the moving scenery past the glass. Valerie could see that because whenever she sees him inside of the device, it was like watching someone trying to fit into a small box. Unfortunately, with his bulky armor and giant physique, that didn't help much either.

They both returned home, and she head to bed, changing. Chroma merely levitated around the room, mumbling and grumbling in utter boredom. Moonlight has seeped through the opening of the curtains in her window, bathing the shady interior of purple darkness in its silver radiance. Chroma, who floated around, swam through the white and beautiful moonlight. Each of his spikes, rock-hard scales, and ebony horns shined within the shadows; his scarlet-red eyes that caught the light of the moon looked as if it glowed. Within those blood-red eyes, were his fiery-orange irises; because of the moon, they look like smoldering flames. Or magma even.

"Aah...finally, some shuteye..." She dove into her bed, bouncing up and down as if it was a trampoline. The blanket and pillows shot up into the air with her and landed, one crashed onto her face. She was too tired to care and remove it, Val just let it settle on her face... "Ah, fin...a...l..l..y... ZzzzzZZZzzZzZzZZz..."

 **"I really do wonder how she can fall asleep so very quickly like that..."** He sweatdropped at her figure, arms spread out as if she was attempting to make 'blanket' angels. He couldn't blame her for the drowsiness, she went on a field trip pumped up in energy from morning to all the way through. She even had to deal with that Cygnus guy to top it all off, after all.

It was a few days after the Cygnus incident. The days were pretty normal, Valerie did her usual things. Occasionally getting mails about a place having an opening and special events coming up. She ignored them and didn't bother to read them though...mainly due to a certain 'Prez' sending messages to her about school. Again, she preferred doing homework at home.

* * *

 **[ Now, AMAKEN Labs, nighttime. ]**

* * *

It was silent in the midnight hour, only sounds of nuts and bolts clattering to the floor reverberated in the room. The room was lit with the white, fluorescent light bulbs that glowed in the ceilings. With a final sound, there was a large exhale of breath; the contraption was hung on the wall. "I've done it! It's finished!" Mr. Dubius declared proudly, smiling at the shiny wings of his FlapPack invention.

His partner, who wiped sweat off of his forehead and placed his cap back on, heard him and walked over to observe Tom's work. "That's awesome!" He smiled, beaming with joy.

"It's just like you said, Aaron." Dubius glanced at his friend and grinned. "Make the wings bigger and they'll stay balanced much better in the air."

He chuckled, then gave a firm pat on his buddy's shoulder. Tom jerked forward in surprise, because endless hours of working over his invention has made him sleep-deprived. "Let's go out and celebrate tonight!"

"S-sure..." He gave Mr. Boreal a smile. "But if you eat too much, you'll get even bigger yourself." He teased.

"Why you...!" Aaron jumped at his friend's remark, gasping. "I can't believe you said that!"

"You know why I said that?" Tom smiled brightly and genuinely. "Because... I'm your Brother..."

"Hahahaha! Okay, you got me there." He laughed. "Alright, lets go! And for your information, I'm going to eat and party to my heart's content!"

They both gave the FlapPack one last look... Because not only was it a proud achievement of their invention... It was an invention that had created their BrotherBand; it's a bond that they will both treasure deeply.

* * *

 _ **"Valerie, Ayaka. . ."**_

A voice echoed in the corridors of darkness within her mind. She had found herself floating in the deep vast shadows, she couldn't move nor even lift a finger, she felt numb. Comfortably numb.

 _ **"Before you, a great cataclysm of destruction shall strike. A path from which there are two, shall be all of life's greatest fate. Should you not obtain the power to carve destiny's path towards a brighter future... The vortex of chaos shall swallow all, and shall plunge all of life's existence into a turmoil of eternal darkness."**_

Valerie gasped. Her own sound of shock echoed, it sounded muffled however, as if she was merely drifting around in dim, calm waters. She could only stare straight at the dark, where the voices came from, assuming that it wasn't her own mind doing this.

 _ **"In spite of this. . . if you shall open your wrinkled heart of sorrow, you shall find the greatest power within."**_

 _"M- my... power?..."_

 _ **"With a golden pure soul and unfathomable will. . .shall you soar into the darkness and trials that shall inevitably arrive, and overcome it. One of two shall aid each other in the end, it is in your hands which the future and fate shall be, and which shall not.**_  
 _ **We are always watching you. . ."**_

She struggled in confusion, feeling like her limbs were tied and was separated from her control. _"Wh- what do you mean?!"_ It was difficult to speak, her senses were jumbled. _"W- wait!"_ Instinctively, she reached out with all her might, trying to reach out with one hand into the dark.  
Despite it, it was useless, and she felt herself drifting away, back into reality. . .

Val's eyes were unfortunately met with a harsh golden light due to her window and her head that was perfectly angled so that the ray had directly hit both her eyes, it was morning. "U-ugh... Wh- what was...that about?..."

Just like a dream, it was hard to recall. . . She just remembered about how she tries to close herself from others sometimes. There was one thing she remembers from that dream however, it was the feeling of fear...of the unknown.

She sighed, ruffling her hair.

 ***yawn~*** "ACK!"

 ***THUD!***

"Yowowowow... My head..." She had fallen off the bed. Rubbing the forming lump on top of her skull, she went to do the usual stuff, but she looked around; something was amiss. . . "Chroma?" She shrugged. "Maybe I was in my dream a bit too deep - for too long..." She opened her green Transer. "Not there..."

After doing the normal things, she returned to her bedroom, frowning slightly. "Hey, Chroma? You better not scare the living daylights outta me!" She looked under her bed, moving the dusty things and boxes out of the way. Then went to the dining room, "helloooooo?" She called from under her table. "Ugh...whe- "

 ***THUD!***

"ARG! ALWAYS!" She had banged the top of her skull underneath the table by accident. She searched and searched, ripping the curtains out of the way. "Aha!... Huh?" She scratched her head. "Chroma!" She scanned the room for any signs. "Oh, c'mon, this isn't funny..." She slumped.

 ***ding, dong!***

"EEP!" She jumped. "I thought I scared that LUNATIC and her sidekicks for good..." She yawned. "Welp, better answer the door then..." She called out again, but this time, she controlled her volume. "Hey, Chroma! Psst! I need you to give them a good scare again, because you're giving ME a scare..."

 ***ding, dong!*** The chime sent an echo throughout the house.

"Hold on!" She yelled, carefully going down the steps and descended one by one, because everyone knows that she'll fall face flat just tripping. Considering just how extra clumsy she seems to be today... _'Why do I get a sense of_ _déjà vu?'_

She opened the door slightly.

 ***BAM!***

"URG!" To her misfortune, she had kissed the door. She fell on her butt, rubbing her face... _'I- is this...payback?...from Bud?...'_ She could imagine Chroma snickering at her somewhere, since she has been getting in too many comical slapstick situations for the umpteenth time in the very same day (at the morning too...). She stood up and dusted herself, looking at the culprit.

Instead of expecting Bison or even the Triple Threat, it was some shady-looking man! She let out a surprised yelp, "EEP! H- Hey, you better get out of here THIEF! Be...before I beat you SENSELESS!" Val shouted, gritting her teeth from her possibly bruised face and hot blood that's making steam come out of her ears at the moment.

The man groaned and seemed as if he was scolding himself there. "Oh, no..."He raised his hands to show no harm to her.

"I'm sorry little girl, I was so into my work that I tend to forget all about my surroundings..." He looked around with cautious eyes, it just made him more suspicious to Val.

She was so furious there, that she didn't even realize that she had an umbrella in her hands, she put it back to the umbrella stand or holder at the corner. She had a confused expression, cocking her head to the side and looking at him.

 _'H- hey, wait a sec!'_ At a closer sight of the rude person who had just barged into her house and made the door completely bash her face, was a VERY familiar detective...

"Don't just go into my house! I could've pummeled you!" Her face must be red...or purple because of the bruises.

"I- I'm sorry." His voice was ragged, "and I'm no thief, alright? I'm Detective Bob Copper. I was just looking for Z Waves," he started to mumble more towards himself. "And your house seems to be full of them..."

Val sighed, closed the door and put her hands on her hips with a twitching brow. "A detective, huh? So...are you investigating my house or something? Like the Satella Police?"

"Yeppers!" He suddenly beamed.

 _'Wai...what?'_ That had just caught her off guard, she had never ever heard anyone say that before.

"I've been investigating the incidents in both the truck and at AMAKEN that happened a few days ago." He explained while tampering with his Transer, it's a bit different since it's a Satella Police issue if one were to inspect it closer. They just have a unique set of colors and have a Satella badge on it too, those possibly have more functions than the normal issue though.

His Transer seemed a bit...modified than the ones she saw, the last time she, uh, did things to it. Without him knowing, obviously. _'Probably been updated...'_ Val got even more perplexed, _'I thought me and Bluey took care of that stuff though. Why's he here again?'_ She wondered. "Um... Weren't those two already have been taken care of?"

"Yes, it's true. They were." He said.

 _'Oh, that's GOOD then...'_ She thought in relief.

He begin to scratch the top of his head, eyebrows low and humming in thought. "There's something that they both have in common however..."

 _'U-uh...'_

He started, putting his fingers below his chin. "Both sites are completely covered in Z Waves, we found those special waves and we don't have the slightest clue where they're originating from..."

 _'Oh no, that's BAD. Those waves must be from the FM-ians!'_ She quietly took a deep breath. _'Okay, okay, don't panic Val. Whatever you do, DO. NOT. PANIC. That makes everything worse!'_

"U- uh... What are you planning to do if you happen to find the source?..." She took a seat on the couch, still irritated over her face throbbing in pain. But her mind's more concentrated on this problem right now. _'Don't stutter, VAL!'_

"If we were to find it, then we'd eliminate them. Because obviously, waves and radiation aren't good for us, they're threats and the best thing is to do is to destroy them." He made a pose. "Bang! And they'll be a goner, yeah?" He pointed with his fingers as if it was a gun.

"(Urg, d- destroy?. . . Where's that darn alien?)" She was tapping her foot, trying to hide her nervousness. _'Oh no! What if Chroma were to come out now?!'_ She cleared her throat, "erm... s- so... watchya doing here again?"

"I'm here because this house is radiating heavy amounts of Z waves." He hummed. But his face grew grim and serious, making Val unnerved. But she hid it... "You notice anything strange around here?"

Valerie pretended to be in deep thought. "Hrm... Strange?..."

Copper replied. "You were at AMAKEN when this happened, right, Valerie?"

She got caught off guard at the mention of her name, "H- huh? How do you know my name?" _'They wouldn't care to know my name, sure, I share a name that has a reputation, but that... Erm it's complicated... Or even question a kid like me...unless...'_

"I've put any as well as all information related to these Z Waves into my Transer as reference." He questioned her once again, "so, during the AMAKEN incident, you were exposed to high doses. " She managed to silence her gulp. "In fact... Those Z Waves must be pouring out of your ears and nose right now."

"Huh? M- me? Really?. . ." She pointed to herself. _'I want him to leave already... CHROMA! Lead him away or something! UGH!'_

He ignored her sense of confusion, "have you been feeling OK? Nothing strange or odd with your body?"

She quickly responded. "No, nothing's odd." Val mentally scoffed, _'yeah, like I would tell you that I'm going to somehow save our planet from outer space beings and merge with them to fight other outer space aliens and...'_ She was about to say a whole paragraph in her head _'...huh... maybe my mental state is the only thing wrong.'_

He pushed. "Are you sure you're telling me the truth?"

"A hundred-percent!" She instantly said. _'Yeah, sure... Try not looking so suspicious...while you're just twiddling your thumbs together and shouting or scolding yourself!... Ugh, maybe I need a psychiatrist or something.'_

Bob pushed even more. "Are you really, really sure that there's nothing odd?"

"Y- yeah, n-n-n-nothing's o-odd!" She continued to rant in her head about how bad she's at this, her stuttering is going to get worse. While her inner self just wants to push him out of the house already, ah, she wishes she could. She just mentally facepalmed.

After a long look and silence that stretched into what seemed to be an eternity there, he finally saluted and headed for the door. "Thank you for your help and cooperation."

"U- uh, y-yeah...you're welcome..."

The door was shut.

She slumped and melted on the couch, "ugh, first this alien business, now this? Chroma... oh, where art thou?!" She made a gesture of holding something invisible and held it to the sky. She hopped to her feet, sighing. _'Now's not the time to be quoting things...'_

Closing the door behind her, she realized how there's a lot of people this time around. Everyone was buzzing around, cheering with happy attitudes and some were pouring in and out of the store called Big Wave. This was actually the first time she had seen so many people in such a quaint and quiet town...

 _'Normally, it wouldn't be this populated. . .'_ She noted. She walked around, looking for her partner. _'URAGH! Where could that stupid alien be?!'_ While wandering around Echo Ridge, she caught pieces of people's conversations out of boredom.

"...It's finally OPENED!..."

"...need...more Zennys..."

"So...much to do...concert..."

"I need tickets!..."

"...Concert... tickets!..."

 _'A concert? Hmm...'_ Her belly growled, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast due to an unpleasant and unexpected visit. She had her mind set on Chroma that she had completely forgot, "might as well just get a drink..." She planned to drink juice or soda and sit by the river, so Val strolled behind the store.

Well, her mood was beginning to be more passive and calm, that is, until Lunatic and her gang decided to show up. Groaning, she hid behind Big Wave, avoiding that irritating group. Peeking out from the corner, she saw them and quickly hid. "(Every time, *sigh* it's as if they're following me... That wouldn't be surprising. Since it wasn't the first...)" She muttered begrudgingly. Valerie turned...

 ***thud!***

"Oof!" She had fell on her butt. She gotten off the ground hastily, with a blush rising in her face, realizing that she had bumped into someone by accident. "I- I'm so sorry!" She speedily apologized, offering a hand to the person she had just went into.

"O- oh, it's okay. That was my fault!" Helping the person, she looked at their appearance. The person she had just apologized to, or rather, had apologized to Val; was in a pink clothing, light green shorts and blue boots. Her arms and hands were covered by gloves and are striped with light pink and white (instead to Val's black and purple). There was an instrument strapped to their back also.

From under the hood, it was a girl that was around the same age as her. Noticing other than the girl's bright green eyes, was the hair. It wasn't exactly the same hue as Valerie's natural hair color, but it was close; maybe it was the lighting, but pretty close.

"I'm still sorry about that... Um... would you like a drink from the vending machines? I'm about to go buy one." Val offered kindly, pointing to the machines with her thumb.

"Hm?" She shifted her gaze from the floor to her. "Oh, no it's alright. I'll be on my way, bye!" She went off to the path that led to Vista Point.

Val had her brow raised and she frowned slightly. _'She seemed...'_ She ignored it and went to go buy a drink. Ever since that little problem with the viruses in the vending machine, she'd secretly hoped that it wouldn't happen again, or else Valerie would really throw a fit. Without Chroma, she can't pulse into it and fix it. Beating the heck out of it was a lucky time, lucky moments don't occur a second time, Val wouldn't trust luck anyway.

"(Ugh, c'mon Chroma...)" She gazed at the sky while strolling around, enjoying the breeze with a sweet, fizzy beverage in hand. Despite her ability to see the faint EM Wave World with her own eyes, in the mornings, it's invisible. The floating beings and a few viruses lurking here and there though, are somewhat visible. They look like blurry, translucent things in the sky. They're invisible, but Valerie could spot them since they...distort the background. Kind of like that.

While settling herself down near the river, she saw a kid running around, extremely hyper. He wore mostly red attire, well, even his hair was red too but in a darker shade. What caught her interest was something unusual that followed that kid... she could've sworn she saw something flash right by, _'it must've been my imagination...'_

"I wonder what that girl is doing?" She scratched her head, completely bored. "*sigh* I never knew how bland it is without all this alien stuff and how quiet without Chroma's random bickering..." She thought aloud sadly. She didn't even realize that she was heading towards where the girl went.

 _ **"(Aw, you miss me?! I'm shocked.)"**_

"Wh- what!?" Valerie Ayaka jumped in surprise, but as soon as she recovered from that, she almost crushed her drink, gritting her teeth, and a vein popped onto her forehead.

 _ **"(Spill it! You were worried! Ah, I'm so honored...)"**_ He sounded a bit too happy.

Ignoring that statement, she growled. "(Grr! Where were you?! That detective with a funny antenna on his head was tracing your 'Z waves'!)"

He gave a fanged smile and closed his eyes. _**"(Heheheh, I didn't know that I was suddenly famous... I was attracted to some of that loneliness waves... But that wasn't the main reason why I was gone. You see, I had a little... brawl with a certain FM-ian. You know who.)"**_

"(Y- you mean Omega-Xis? So that explains all those nasty scrapes on you...)"

 _ **"(Ah...)"**_ He stretched, or at least, tried to in the cramped Transer. _**"(Indeed. He's pretty good actually. I'd daresay that we're almost evenly matched.)"**_

"(You sound pretty cocky yourself, you beat him?)" She asked in curiosity.

He laughed. _**"(Nothing beats an element of surprise! Hah! I must say, his agility astounds me and his strength is mighty. But his impatience and cockiness is more than mine, luckily...)"**_ He stared at Val. _**"(And what happened to you? You look beaten up yourself.)"**_

She gotten even more angry. "(Grr... Thanks to you and your Z WAVES WOOO~... I got hit in the face by a door - from that dumb detective!)" He stared for only a moment before bursting into laughter, she almost crushed her own drink while grinding her teeth. "Oh, be quiet! It really hurt - and it still DOES!"

Because she was too distracted yelling at the screen of her device, she didn't noticed yet that Geo was looking at her, sweatdropping. "U-uh... Are you okay?..."

"H- huh?" She closed the lid quickly, turning red. "Wh- what? N-no! I'm fine! You know what, forget it!" She sighed after rapid firing words. She rubbed her face. "A crazy, creepy cop guy named Bob Copper bashed a door into my face..." Her free hand was mangling the air and leaving nail marks on her own palm. "And not only that..." She said lowly, her eyes closed and brow twitching in utmost irritation. "To put it short, he basically trespassed into my own home!"

"Bob Copper?... You mean... that tall guy with a green trench coat and antenna?..." He asked.

"Yeah..." Her mouth twitched and her eyebrows were fidgeting in anger, she tried very hard to stop herself from squeezing the heck out of the poor beverage in her hand. "Stupid...cop... idiot... dumb...detective..." She cursed. "How did he even have access to my home anyway?..."

"Well... He is a Satella Cop after all..." He muttered.

Before this conversation could continue onward, a voice yelled in a lot of agitation not too far. It belonged to someone very familiar, unfortunately, it was someone they both didn't like. "Argh, what the hey!? The Z waves are acting up again! If this keeps up, I won't get a good readout!"

"Sounds like someone isn't having a good day either..." Valerie mumbled in dismay.

They both turned, Valerie had a hand on her hip and sipped her cold drink that she had nearly pulverized too many times. Geo sighed at the approaching Triple Threat. "Urk..." He sounded out miserably.

"Well if it isn't Geo and Val!" Luna really didn't look too happy, she was furiously tapping her foot, a massive scowl was carved onto her face, and her eyes were flaring with huge displeasure. The two boys behind her were shaking and looking like they were biting their fingernails in fright, sweat forming on their heads.

"H- Hey... You look like you're in a bad mood..." Geo asked in a tiny voice, Val didn't want to say anything; seeing that she's too busy glaring at her partner at the back. "Anything happen?"

"Be quiet, you! Mind your own business!" She snapped, making the boys jump in fear and Val ripped her eyes off of her screen for a moment.

"Yeah! Mind your own bee's wax!" Bud chimed in, though, he was also angered... "We got scooped out by some creepy old guy named Copper just now."

It was Zack's turn to snap at someone, "Bud, you just told them everything!"

Bud jumped. "Aaack!" Knowing that Luna was going to give him an earful for this...

Luna Platz turned on her heels. "Men should keep their mouths shut!" She was steaming with anger. "Having to show that old man what was in my Transer - I've never been so humiliated! Come on, Bud, Zack! Let's go." Lunatic stomped off in fury.

"Yeesh, she wasn't the one who got slammed in the face by a door for crying out loud..." Valerie sighed, sipping and looking at the back of her retreating figure.

Geo was looking at the two who're shaking and sagged in utter despair. "Sh- she's really not in the best of moods..."

Zack sighed, turning into a hunchback with sadness. "Yeah...something tells me she's not going to let us go home any time soon..."

"I feel bad for the Prez, but Sonia Strumm's live concert is tomorrow..."

At the mentioning of the name, Val turned into their direction.

"Yeah... I want to get home early and rest up." Zack yawned, pushing up his glasses. "We finally got those tickets and all, and I really want to see her in person..."

Geo was confused. "Uh, um... Who's Sonia?"

Everyone turned to him, Val was the first to say something. "Hm? You don't know?"

But right after she was finished, Zack exploded and looked at him as if he was living under a rock. "You- you don't know who she is?! Sonia Strumm is the hottest musician on the charts! Bud and I are both members of her fan club." He smiled and adjusted his glasses proudly.

"(U- uh... fan club?... That'd be embarrassing to say out loud...)" Val sweatdropped.

Bud had sparkles in his eyes. "Sonia's going to have a concert tomorrow, right here in Echo Ridge!"

Val did an 'oh', realizing something. _'Huh, so that's why there's more people here than usual...'_

 _ **'Hrm? A concert? I might want to see it for myself...'**_ Chroma eavesdropped.

"We're gonna cheer with all we've got! And tonight we're gonna have star-shaped cakes for desert to commemorate her heavenly singing!" Bud finished.

"Oh, cool..." Geo said.

"W- well... basically, yeah..." Val would be embarrassed to admit something like that. _'I sense die-hard Sonia fans...'_

Zack Temple slouched, his mood falling. "But you saw the Prez today. Whenever she's in a bad mood like that, meetings last forever..." He almost looked as if he was about to cry.

Bud played with his fingers. "Sh- should we try to make a break for it?" He looked to the sky, imagining. "But... what'll happen to us if we do...?" He broke off in cold sweat, they're going to have the worst consequences, it's usually what'd happen when a girl is really not on the best of moods...

Zack turned with a serious expression. "Look, Bud. We can see the Prez every day. But do you think we'll get to see Sonia again?" He reasoned, reinforcing the obvious, yearning decision.

A long silence followed between them. "...I'm sure even the Prez'd let us go this time!"

Lunatic's voice cut through the air. "What are you two doing?! Hurry up!"

They both jumped. "Prez!"

The trembling twosome glanced at each other directly in their fear-filled eyes, sweating bullets, and shaking terribly in their shoes with massive guilt that was starting to form in the pits of their stomachs. Valerie wouldn't hesitate to abandon Lunatic if she were to have a choice between these things, she'd probably say, 'It's now, or never!'

"We're so sorry!" They both made a run for it, scampering off and sprinting with so much dread and vigor, that smoke and clouds whipped up in angry winds at the soles of their feet! Geo and Val coughed at the shocking amount of dust and dirt that were spat into their faces.

"*cough, cough* Now that's bold! Hehehe!" Val chuckled at the two, amused at such thing...

Geo sweatdropped. "Those two sure have it rough..." He was coughing a tad bit, waving away the smoke.

 _'Oh crud!'_ Valerie thought, _'if I don't get that dumb detective again, I'm gonna be on the suspect lists too!'_ She almost spat out her drink, but thankfully swallowed then thrown into a violent coughing fit. Geo looked at her with concern, but before he could say anything, she held up a hand. "Ack! *cough, cough, cough!* U-uh, I- I'm fine!" She coughed more. "I just forgot to do something back home... *cough, cough* and I'm going before **Lunatic Platz** comes and gives US an earful!... *cough, cough*..." She quickly took her leave, in search of the Satella Cop.

 _ **"I realize how horrible you are at socializing."**_

"Ugh! Forget it, just please help me find this detective once I pulse in." She blushed, and facepalmed to hide it.

She hid near the store, _**"seems okay to Wave Change now. Let's go!"**_

"(Please don't pull my arm like Omega!)"

 _ **"Don't compare me to that ruffian! Unlike him, I've got some manners..."**_ He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lightly chuckling, she went to the EM Wavehole and raised her Transer to the sky, inserting the card in!

"(EM Wave Change!

Val, Ayaka!

On. The. Air!)"

She stretched, and looked around on the bottom of her. _"Now, to find that Defective Detective!"_

Chroma laughed at her nicknames, _**"Defective Detective...I can go with that haha! Where do you even get these names?..."**_

 _"Well, that's what happens when you watch too much TV and play too many games..."_ She lightly snickered.

 _"Ah, I believe we found him?"_ Chroma pointed and she dashed over, it was quite early, so the viruses seem to be calm. For now at least. The EM Viruses weren't worth fighting anyways, unless she sees a new one or something rare, but nevertheless, she went towards Copper.

Bob Copper was hanging out near the vending machines, he looked extremely suspicious, like in...he's one of those people that likes to hang out in dark alleys. _'Creepy weirdo. . .'_ She was about to go into his Transer, but she saw his reaction to a sudden spike in 'Z Waves', as he likes to call it. "Wh- what?!" His eyes, full of alert, scanned his surroundings and looked at his Transer. "The Z Wave Counter reading is going up! If I'm exposed to too many Z Waves it would be terrible for my health... Time for the **Z Wave Reflector** to go to work!"

He pressed a button on his arm device and a purple barrier suddenly burst into life! _"Wh- what the?!- "_

 _ **"I don't care about that thing! A mere, puny barrier wouldn't stop us would it? Let's pulse in!"**_

 ***ZZZT!***

 _"Argh!"_ She flew back a few feet and landed harshly onto the EM Road, rubbing her head. Chroma groaned in pain too. _"Agh, that stung!"_ She shook her head to get rid of the slight dizziness. _"I guess that won't work..."_

She got up, only to see a familiar blue.

 _"Ah! What are YOU doing here?!"_ They both shouted.

 **"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya, Chroma and his partner was around here too."** Omega-Xis said, unfazed.

 _"U-uh, yeah...I can see that..."_ MegaMan replied, sighing.

Bob Copper down there was just getting even more riled up at the amount of Z Waves rising through the roof in the area.

MegaMan was about to go into Bob's Transer, Valor responded while she crossed her arms. _"It's not gonna work, y'know. With that Z Wave Reflector - whatever that's called is active."_

 **"Hmph! Don't tell us what to do, that won't stop us!"** Omega and MegaMan proceeded to try...

 ***ZZZZT!***

 _"Ow..."_

He was on the floor, wincing a bit. Valor shook her head and sighed. _"I told ya so."_

 _"Looks like we got rejected..."_

 **"Drat! He's got a Z Wave Reflector Barrier on!"** Mega groaned in annoyance, Chroma just shook his head at how ignorant he is. **"Humans aren't supposed to have this kind of technology yet! Who is he?!"** He barked.

 _"That's Bob Copper, casting as the annoying, Defective Detective for ya... I guess he really did remember that last time..."_ She put a finger to her or Chroma's chin(?) and looked to the sky, remembering.

 _"The last...time?"_ MegaMan skeptically asked, glancing at her with a dubious look.

She waved it off. _"Forget it, I'm going to wait or something. That thing can't last forever, would it?"_

 _"What do we do now?..."_ He glanced at his partner.

She sat on the ground, criss-crossed and her arms folded over the other. _"I could beat the heck outta him if ya want, but then again, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me to cause any more trouble. You got any better ideas?"_

 _ **"I apologize, but I guess my partner doesn't want to do anything right now. She just wants to pound him because of earlier."**_

MegaMan quickly discarded that idea, _"n-no! You're not going to hurt him, none of us are!"_

 **"Hmm... Even if we have to knock him out, we have to get rid of the Z Wave Reflector. We can't do anything for now in Wave Form, so for now..."**

Val hastily cut in, _"it's all up to you!"_

 _"What?! Me?!"_

 _"I ain't gonna do anything! Unless..."_ She had devil horns and an impish laugh.

Again, MegaMan didn't want to know what she'd do to him, _"n-no! Fine! I'll do it..."_

 _"Hehe..."_ Val thought devilishly. _"I got a really good idea going though..."_ He shot her a look. _"Fiiiiiine... I won't do anything."_

 **"Listen, G-... er kid... Don't let the old man see you when you try to knock him out, also you got to find something to use on him, OK?"**

He seemed very uncomfortable. _"But I hate using force..."_

 _"I'll just go exploring, and NOT do anything with that Defective Detective."_ She almost slipped her name out for something. But she caught herself. _"When you see my friend's name in his Transer... Ayaka..."_ MegaMan gazed at her at the mentioning of a name he knew well. _"Take it off the list for me, that was my plan anyway."_

 _"How do you know her? Why would Valerie...?"_

Chroma answered for her. _**"She's her friend, and she was in trouble. Because of that, I think what my partner's trying to say that she's on the suspect list. It wouldn't be surprising if you found the Triple Threat's names on there also. Since they were in the incidents recently."**_

 **"Just like Valerie Ayaka was in those incidents... Was that why we keep encountering each other, not including the Andromeda Key?..."** Mega questioned.

 _"Does... Valerie know all this?"_

 _"No."_ She stood up. _"At least, I hope she doesn't get too caught up in this mess..."_ She turned sighing, though, in truth, she was sighing in relief because she thought that they'd see through her act. _"Keep that key safe. I wouldn't want to see what'd happen if it fell into the wrong hands..."_

 **"It's fine! We've got it all covered, we're no weaklings!"** Omega scoffed. **"If anyone's going to get the key, they'll have to fight us! And I'll go buck wild on them!"**

 _"Y-yeah... I'm not going to let it happen."_

She smiled for a tiny bit. _"Glad to hear it."_ Then she zoomed off, towards Valerie's own home. _"(Thanks, Chroma. Now we don't really have to deal with it and do much.)"_

 _ **"(So now we're going to make them think as if we were a friend that'll protect her?)"**_

 _"(Seems that way, yeah.)"_

 _ **"(Will you ever tell them who you really are?)"**_

 _"(*sigh* If he were to let me know who his real identity is too, then maybe... But you and I both know that it won't happen very soon...)"_ She cursed herself. _"(Darn it!)"_

 _ **"(Hmm? What's wrong?)"**_

 _"(Because I was so focused on lying, I hadn't realized why he was going to snoop into that Transer too! UGH!)"_

 _ **"(Idiot.)"**_

 _"(You don't need to say the obvious...)"_

* * *

 **JaneValentine007,** here. With an important thing to put out there...

 **A/N:** Ah, finished! Now, this is a very important question! One that will change the whole story's plot for all three books! Even the special crossover! So, please answer this, this will be the only time that I'll ask for comments, and I'm so sorry! There's a poll for you guys if you want to vote, also, I finally posted my arts for this fanfic on my own deviantart account that is under the same username as I have mine here. Thanks so much for the favorites and follows, it really makes me happy...

* * *

 **Q 4 U : ****"Should Valor have some type of special power that she gets just like MegaMan? (You know what I mean... I mean like... If MM gets one of the 3, should Val too?)"**

* * *

 **Baymax's Response :** "Yes because she fighting in all three books and if would kinda boring if val just stay the same with fight (I don't how explain it) Also another reason why she should get an power up is cause she going to be fight with chroma (I'm only on ch.6)"

My response :  
"~Yes, however, since you aren't familiar with the games.. The _"ultimate powerups"_ are _different_ in all three of the games. Sure, the twosome as Valor has _Elemental Changes..._ Which my thoughts were that she should maybe have **3 different elements in the 1st book**... And so on. It'll be different in the 2nd book, because she and Chroma will have a much **bigger role** there. In the **3rd book,** it **might be unavoidable** and I'll have to do it. Depends.  
~For the first book that you're reading however... She'll have a **strengthened version for only ONE** of her **ELEMENTAL CHANGES.  
** ~The reason being why I asked is because let's say she has **4 different abilities** (3 if you don't count Elemental Change. And, it's an example, so it might not be an official choice yet.)... She has 3 different elements. Okay, so what? Having **3 abilities** and **3 elements** means she would have **9 special different powers**. I know that I'm aware of the MMBN games where the hero would have something similar and actually has more powers... But, I don't want Valor to be too strong that she'll **overshadow the hero**. And, I don't want her to be **too weak compared to the hero**. Since I want her to have a... Heroic moment too.

* * *

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!~**


	16. See You On the Big Drum!

_**"Umm... Valor..."**_ Chroma started.

"Hm. Yeah?..." Valerie looked at her Transer.

 _ **"May I ask why as to what we're currently doing in front of this...foundation of sorts?"**_ He asked curiously.

She had pulsed out after talking with MegaMan shortly after; for some reason, she stood in front of a store that is sitting next to the vending machines that she got her drinks from. "Oh, you mean right in front of us?" She stood right in front of the high-tech sliding doors. "This is Big Wave!" She suddenly beamed with a wide grin.

 _ **"Huh?**_ _ **Big**_ _ **...**_ _ **Wave**_ _ **? Why?"**_

The store wasn't those types of giant and tall ones that are commonly found in the city, instead, it was quite big, but not too big. It'd fit in a nice town like Echo Ridge; the big glowing pink fonts spelled out its name. Its roof and parts of the entire building was outlined in a nice glossy orange, the rest was mainly blue and see-through. The front of the store with the doors has it sprinkled with various, colorful battlecards that were neatly lined up upon the shelves inside.

She had a smirk like that of an impish child. "Don't you want to try new cards? It DOES get kinda boring using same ol' cards all the timeeee... Oh, and don't forget all these **GroundWave1** cards that's stockpiling in my box here..." She hummed, catching his attention. "It's not like... we could, say, TRADE them..."

That piqued Chroma's interest as he suddenly shot his head up. _**"Ah... Trading for new weapons, you say? Bwahaha! What are we doing standing around here for?"**_ He had a fanged smile.

"Shall we?" She gestured.

 _ **"We shall. Haha."**_

She entered through the doors, and it was soon a little chilled inside than the weather outside, well, it is a nice, recently-opened store with AC anyway. What she was met with was the spacious room, it was filled with many colors, the boxes and shelves were completely filled with countless cards. There was also surf boards at one wall, for some reason, this place had a tropical theme to it. _'Well, whaddya expect from something called Big Wave? Hehe.'_ There's only a few people buzzing around, and they left, probably to save up for something huge.

One kid bumped into her and sent her to the floor, he didn't say anything except for Sonia's name in an energetic manner. He just left as quick as she saw him appear. _**"That's no way to treat someone like that, at least, from humans... I heard that it's rude to do that, especially towards ladies..."**_

She dusted her white jacket and her backpack, "(eh, I'm alright. I saw him earlier...but something was off about him...)"

Chroma queried. _**"Hm? How so?..."**_

"(Oh, umm...)" She shrugged it off, "(no - never mind. He must be a huge fan of her though...)" She readjusted her bear-eared headband.

 _ **"Hehe... Imagine if he saw you with your normal hair color..."**_

A tingle of fear ran up her spine and all the way to her shoulders, "(u-uh... P- please... Chroma, I don't want to re-remember that moment e-ever again...)" That kid in red would've trampled all over her. And including some other fans as well, _'I don't even remotely look ANYTHING like her!'_

Sighing and wiping that terrible experience away (or a tiny bit of sweat), Valerie took her time and gazed around for a bit, staring at, well, everything.

"Ooh! A **Tri-Trader Battlecard** machine!" She approached the machine that stood at the corner next to the glass counter. "It's time to finally trade these cards for something better...hopefully..."

She glanced the being on top of the machine, Chroma also saw it. **"Hey, hey! I'm a 3-Card Trader!"** It said whilst Valerie inserted a few cards. It was an EM Being that is orange and basically looked a lot like the machine she was currently using. Its body was being projected from the trading machine itself, though, no one could really see it still...

 ***ker-clunk!***

 ***ker-clunk!*** A card dropped. . .

" **Whistle**? Eh, sure... I'll take it, I guess..." The rest of the items she got from trade were mostly cards she already had. But as she was messing with her CardBox, she came across a card she forgot to put into her folder for battle. "Oh, I remember this one..." She muttered. _'Found it back at the trip...'_ When she put in more, she got a ton of **Recovery10** 's in return. "I don't need THAT many!"

 ***ker-clunk!***

 ***ker-clunk!*** A card dropped. . .

"Ooh..." Val smirked.

 _ **"I can't wait to use those... Heh, heh, heh..."**_ Chroma gave a low, mischievous laugh.

"You read my mind..." She snickered. "Heehee! You sound like Cygnus laughing."

Chroma growled, a vein appearing. _**"Do NOT compare me to such a cowardly bird! I'm nothing like that pathetic mockery of an FM-ian!"**_

"Haha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!... And..." Val gave a few more tries, hoping for some better cards. "*sigh* more **GroundWave1** 's?" She put her things away, "welp, two new cards. Technically three, (because I forgot about this one...)" She took a quick look at the object, it was an Aqua-type battlecard.

Chroma also had forgotten about it. _**"Indeed...we had obtained it back at AMAKEN, when we were hunting for Mystery Waves."**_

"(Yeah... and kept on forgetting to tell me that Mystery Waves can be viruses!)" Chroma snickered.

Someone at the counter who has blonde hair and sunglasses with what looks like purple-ish tinted glass smiled, he came out of a room at the back when carrying boxes. "Sup! I'm Ken Suther an' welcome to Big Wave!" His voice had an a distinct accent to it, he wore his blonde hair in a ponytail and his attire was very flashy. He showed a smile and did a gesture with his hand (the ones you'd usually see surfers do with their fingers). "Feel free to browse an' look 'round, I'm sure you'll find somethin' rad."

"Hi... and th- thanks, I'm sure I will..." She returned a shy, kind smile.

 _'Hm... Ken Suther? Where have I heard that name?...'_ Recalling, she saw it on TV one time, Ken was actually a big-time surfer, he traveled all over the world taking on some of the most treacherous courses ever. She guessed that he must've taken a little rest from all that excitement and went to run Big Wave right now. _'That'd probably explain all this tropical theme stuff here...'_

Val scanned each card on display under the counter, the glass was the only thing in her way. _'Ack! Stealing?! What am I thinking?!'_ She pushed that thought away immediately. "I wonder... what's the most expensive thing here?... I can barely manage to get up to the **5000z** range... **StunKnuckle** is surely out of the list..." She frowned a bit, gazing at her insufficient amount of Zennys.

Ken spoke, "ah, ya curious on what has the most zeroes 'round here?"

Valerie blushed. "Ehehe... Nevermind..." She waved it off, looking away with slight cherry red cheeks.

He laughed. "It's alright, I can show ya!" He took out a small case, singled out from the other cards laying around here. "Maybe if you can save up...ya might be able to have this rad card here...there's only one in the whole world. This wicked card's a one-of-a-kind!" He opened the lid, to reveal a battlecard that's in a different color than the usual ones she can find.

"Wow..." She awed. "Why's this so different than the other kinds of cards?..."

Chroma also stared at it in awe, using the camera on her device he's in. _**'What could this be?'**_

"Ah. I had a feelin' that you didn't know 'bout these. These aren't jus' any cards that you'd see anywhere, this one's gnarly! It'll even put a serious dent on any virus that's packin'!" Even Ken was getting excited just by seeing this. "This is what you call **Giga Cards** , they're extremely powerful and rad! It's too bad they're rare an' ya can only have one in your folder at a time. This one's called **DestroyMissile**."

"Cool, but with 50 DMG... There's gotta be something about this card that makes it so special..." She liked the image on it, it has rockets with explosions in the background, it's a chaos of a raging inferno. The flames were completely engulfing the whole image, swirling violently like a massive and powerful firestorm! _'That'd outta hurt!'_

"I like ya, you're a smart one. This'll obliterate enemies with a hella lot of missile barrages, so it really isn't jus' 50 DMG." He closed it and put it away, "that one costs **50000z**."

Val winced at such a high price for its price tag. "Mm-hm... of course it'd be that much..."

Ken hummed once again in thought, putting his fingers on his chin. "Huh... Well, since it's a nice day an' all... An' you're chill..." He placed a small item on top of the counter, "these one's go up to 'round **6000z** , so I hope ya find this useful." He slid it and winked, the corner of his mouth tugged a tiny bit to show his almost unnoticeable smirk. "Don't tell anyone."

Removing his palm, Val picked it up, she smiled and gasped quietly. "Wha? An **HPMem20**?!" She looked at him with wide eyes, "can I really?!- " He gave a slight nod and shushed. "(Th- thanks so much Mr. Suther!)"

He chuckled. "There's no need to be formal 'round here, it's jus' Ken. An' no prob, bro. The next one's gonna cost ya **8000z**."

"O-okay, and, um... I- I'll take a-a... **Recovery80** for **3000z** too." Ken gave her the card. Using her Transer, she inserted it into the cash register and transferred the Zennys. "Thanks, and... I'll be on my way now, bye!"

"Later, bro! An' have a good day!" Ken waved.

She messed with her BattleFldr and took a quick peek around the corner near the vending machines, "(hey, Chroma. What do you think MegaMan's planning to do?)" Mr. Defective was still scanning his surroundings, Valerie went back hiding.

 _ **"(I have no clue. But why don't you go look ahead - past 'Defective'?)"**_ Chroma said.

Poking her head out, she caught a glimpse of an extremely familiar energy being, barely visible, but the appearance will never be mistaken.

Before Val had a chance to say anything, Copper suddenly jumped, making Valerie surprised at his abrupt movement; the way he moved while looking around in a sudden alarm was like a cartoon.

The cop yelled like a maniac, "aha! My Z Wave readings are going off the charts! The source must be near - I've got it now!" He started sprinting towards Vista Point, his eyes fixated upon his own arm device.

Luckily, everyone managed to avoid being tackled by the detective. "(Was that Omega?...)" Valerie, bored out of her mind and curious, she decided to tail him. _'Just what are they planning on doing now?'_ She wondered.

 _ **"Hurry, Valor! My curiosity is unbearable."**_ Chroma replied.

Val proceeded, following after a very surprisingly quick and insane cop. Either he's really energized on coffee or caffeine, or Val needs some workout... "*huff, huff*... Jeez... So... Fast...that guy..." She said. "Phew... Well... He's just up these stairs."

She heard him bellow out again. "Ha! You can't run from me, stop right there you source of Z Waves!" As soon as she placed her shoe on the last set of steps, she suddenly heard him. "OOGH!" Bob howled out in pain, then she briefly froze to a halt with her eyebrow that hung high with confusion. Hearing an object roll, she stared at a baseball that is bouncing down the steps... _'What the...heck?'_ She sweatdropped.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

"OOGH!"

A robotic voice yelled, **"STRIIIIIIIIKE! Batter out!"**

 ** _"Nice pitching!"_ ** The FM-ian laughed. _**"A perfect strike. Or should I say... a 'dead ball'?"**_

"Wh- wh- what?! Is he going to be alright?!"

 **"Don't worry, we only knocked him out, kid. Now let's hurry and check his Transer, someone's coming."**

* * *

Val sprinted up the stairway, leading to the very top of the plateau. Thankfully, she's much less clumsier than herself in the mornings (or afternoons) when waking up, so, Val didn't find herself to be face first, tasting the concrete.

After that. . .

"Oh...my...lord..." She was staring wide-eyed at the familiar Defective Detective, that's, uh, resting. On the grass. With a giant lump forming on his head. She was speechless at first, but then burst out in violent laughter at the poor, old man's form. "HA! That's karma for you! HAHA! You Defective Detective!" She wasn't the only one who was having an enjoyment out of this. She walked around him, crouching and taking a better look of this unconscious heap laying right in front of her eyes right now. "Hmm..." She scratched her head.

 _ **"(Is he... Alive?)"**_ Chroma asked with curiosity lacing through his deep voice.

She stopped for a moment and nudged him with her foot at the old man's side. "Uh..." There wasn't much reaction from him...

She looked around and took a branch, Val poked him, and even lifted his arm up. "Hrm..." There wasn't much of any movement from that...

She gave a light kick to his head, unfortunately (for Bob) it was right on the spot of the lump. "Ughhhhh..." He moaned, but it was muffled, since he was smooching the grass.

"(Nope. He's alive...)" She whispered with a straight face, and with a tiny bit of disappointment. "(Just what the heck happened?)" Up ahead, what stood in front of the detective not far off, was a machine that she once had seen before. "Is that?..."

 _ **"(Oh? A robot contraption?...)"**_ Chroma wondered.

 _'The machine...baseball...a terrible head injury...'_ Val chuckled. It was a pitch machine, it has a baseball uniform with a dark blue v-shape on its chest and even wore an almost navy blue baseball cap on the robot's head. It also has a glove on its hand and its back carries a pile of those baseballs, the other one, well, we all know where that item went...

"Aw darn! I wish I had a baseball..." She snapped with her fingers. "... Or preferably a bat..."

Her partner couldn't help but snicker. _**'Is that what baseball is for?'**_ He gave it a bit of a thought, _ **'hrm... Perhaps that is why humans find it entertaining...'**_

Her ears caught sounds of Copper groaning, "(oh, crud! I'm outta here!)" Valerie quietly, but quickly snuck around him, who was currently waking up from the hit. Right when she was behind his back , Bob suddenly yelped at the realization of the data on his Transer was gone; she made a run for it. But Bob was too focused on the losses to notice her slip away.

"Phew... Close, much?" Val was walking near the school gates. "I hope the **Triple Threat** isn't anywhere nearby..."

Chroma stayed silent for a bit, _**"Val, do you still have a fruit, or an apple with you?"**_ He asked out of the blue.

"Hrm... Give me a second." She searched her pockets, mumbling. "Uh...no..." She mumbled, throwing pieces of lint on the ground. "Nope..." Walking near the vending machines, she discarded the lollipop wrapper to the trashcan. "I don't think - oh, hold on!" She pulled it out. "Yeah, I have an apple. Why do you ask?" She looked at her wrist, Chroma automatically opened the lid and turned the screen on.

 _ **"(You were planning to strike him with a ball, yes?)"**_

"Ohh... Ehehe, I get you." The gleam in her eyes mirrored the same sense of mischief from the alien. "(You wanna bait him?...)"They both smiled simultaneously.

 _ **"(I didn't think you were this impish, though, I could get used to this.)"**_ He laughed.

"(That's because he hit my face...with a DOOR!)" She put her finger on her chin, tossing the crimson apple up and down in her hand. "(I'll hide behind that tree, next to the river...)"

 **"(Don't hold back.)"**

"(Hehe, I'll try not to.)"

She went behind the tree along with a few bushes to help, it was getting late, so she didn't have much difficulty actually seeing Chroma. When she got in position, she gave a thumbs up. Judging by his shoulder guards shaking a tad bit, he was probably laughing. Chroma floated up the stairways. Amusingly, someone was watching. _'Hmm...is it me? Or do I feel like I have a few eyes on my back? Eh, this'll be funny.'_ She shrugged it off.

Val once again, heard the psychotic cop, clearly angry, about the mysterious Z Waves and whatnot. She spotted the azure blue flash zoom by, her grin growing at each minute. Once she spotted Copper, he was steaming, his face was red hot (don't forget throbbing and purple too). He was storming down the steps, aiming his Transer as if it was a laser pointer toy.

"(The first time...was karma.)" She whispered in a low, deathly tone. "(This time... Is PAYBACK!)" Chroma, who was levitating right in front of him, gazed at the frenzied detective; chuckling at his soon-to-come misfortunes.

She flung it!

 ***BAM!***

"ARGH!" The apple flew right at her target, the head. Poor Defective Detective, lying on the ground again...

"Haha! That's a hit!" She jumped out, laughing her head off along with Chroma. "Gotta bail before he gets up!" She ran for it, still laughing and lost her breath because of that. "Woah, can't waste a delicious fruit for that..." She hastily added while picking it up, then dashed away. Around the corner of the store, she whizzed right by Geo, who was astonished. She didn't stop running, "you better avoid Bob if you don't wanna be blamed on!"

Geo was at loss for words, _'what did she do?'_

Afterwards, she was back home, had finished eating the apple, and was now laying on the bed. "Phew! I don't think I had ever ran this much in a long time..." She panted, still chuckling.

Chroma was laughing, **"is there more Earthlings that are this amusing? I would not mind to know such people."**

She rested on her messy bed, "*yawn*... Yeah... Me and my friend... Back at school..." She droned, her sleep catching up with her. "We... Used to *yawn*... Do pranks sometimes..." She still continued, "we could...never get...caught...by...hnn... ZzzzZZZZzZzZzZz..."

He was still amazed at her sleeping. **"Every time..."** He muttered.

* * *

Aaand done! Yep, this is **Valentine** here. The next chapter is going to have some action, maybe, because... it'll be on Wave World... And the REAL WORLD! This guy in the next chapter makes me want to beat him to a bloody pulp! URAGH!

 **Anyway, here's a few things that are going on...**

I'll rewrite the beginning chapters, because really, I truly WAS going with the flow and I had absolutely no plans and ideas of Val and Chroma's backstory. But now, I do. I have no idea when I'll do it, since I have lots of things to do behind the curtains... But I surely will. And it's a **GIANT REWRITE**. I'll leave in and delete some things, but certainly add more.

For those who are interested in Val's backstory, it's actually a bit unavoidable in the upcoming 1 or 2 chapter(s). It's some, but vague enough for you guys to be thinking. Those new battlecards? Hehehehe, if there's one thing you should know... it'll be awesome! Thx for reading this, and I'll see ya next time!

 **JaneValentine007, pulsing out!**


	17. Meet the Superstar!

***ROAR!***

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***THUD!***

"Oof!" Half of Val's body was still on the bed, but her face was squished against the wooden floors, and her head was wrapped around with the blanket that was dangling. "M-morning...already?...Ughhhhhh..." She didn't budge, but the roaring of a dragon surely made her wide awake. "Ooooghhhh... Why scare the living day lights outta me now?..."

She stretched, rubbing away the sleep dust that has always gathered around her eyelids. Chroma was floating next to her side with his arms crossed and his fiery blue claw tapping on his arm, _'he looks unhappy.'_ Valerie thought with a tired mind as she laid on her bed.

Turning her head, she looked at the drapes near the window and the clock.

Val erupted out of her blanket, violently and abruptly; it startled Chroma (though, he hid it). She gritted her teeth and her eyes were wide with frenzied anger, "and why is it 4...IN THE MORNING?!" Her face was flushed scarlet and she was extremely irked, Valerie's sleeping schedule was really not suited for distinctly early mornings. Her hands were like claws, crushing the bed sheets and wrinkled under her powerful force.

 _ **'Hrm... The more I see humans angry - female mainly - the more it becomes clearer as to why people warn not to provoke them...'**_ He mentally noted.

Sure, she can fall asleep rather quickly, but her and mornings do not blend well together...

Chroma pointed, who also seemed annoyed, **"Apologies for this early and rude awakening... But someone's at the door, and I can't stand that constant doorbell ring! That annoying girl couldn't even wait a second - hurry up and answer it!"** Sensing his growing anger and loss of patience through his voice, Val jumped out of bed and rushed into the restroom.

She dressed herself quickly and brushed. "Girl?... Not Lunatic?" Val asked, exiting her bathroom and yawning.

Chroma entered her Transer, _ **"*sigh* yes. She has the same natural hair color as you. She seemed... Troubled."**_ He calmed himself and tried to shrink himself to fit comfortably in her device.

"Sounds serious...oddly enough..." Val knew that there really wasn't anyone else who had magenta hair, she came downstairs and bolted to answer the door. "Hello...?" She scratched her head. "No one's here..." She muttered as Val scanned around.

 _ **"I'll go find her."**_ Chroma left in an instant. But he was back in a flash, surprising her. _**"Go run now, she's not very far. Near the river, behind Big Wave."**_

"OK!" She sprinted, and made sure to lock the door. Once she saw the recognizable outfit and guitar that hung on the girl's back she called out, "hey, wait!"

She was startled, but calmed down a little once she saw Val. When she approached her, Val noticed just how really nervous she seems. "S-sorry! I- I didn't mean to... I mean... I didn't m-mean to wake you!..." She looked to her side, her pink hood covering her face.

"Hey, it's alright..." Val replied. "Um...so, what is it?"

She twiddled her fingers, showing her uneasiness. "I need you t-to...just... Please, help me." She begged, catching Val off guard. "Don't tell anyone! Someone's looking for me and...I need you to hide me, please!"

Valerie gave it a thought.

 _ **'Hrm... This girl earlier... Her waves... I don't trust her.'**_ Chroma grumbled.

"Alright, c'mon." Val answered surprisingly quickly.

"W-what?"

 _ **'Valor puts her trust in the strangest times...'**_ He thought, since it reminded him back when they first met; how Val immediately accepts. He knew that it would seem quite odd, even for other people; how she blindly accepts. _**'Yet she's someone who is shy and is lonely... The complexity of humans never ceases to amaze me.'**_

Val winked. "No worries, it's alright. Besides, everyone needs some hiding every now and then..." She mumbled the last part timidly, making the girl cock her head to the side in confusion.

Chroma smirked and stifled a mocking laugh.

"Uh! Um, um... Don't ask!..." She was now red as a cherry. "L- Let's just hurry now, you can hang out at my house!"

She grabbed her hand, and they both went back to Valerie's home with haste; Chroma still couldn't understand why Val would offer this complete stranger a place. He kept trying to wrap his head about these things.

When they came in, she put her shoes in the corner and locked the door shut. She still saw that the girl was unsettled. "Hey." Val called, grabbing her attention. "Just go and relax."

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone I'm here?" She pleaded.

"Yeah. Promise." She gave a small smile and the girl sighed in relief, Val plopped onto the couch still yawning numerous times. The girl in the pink hood also rested too. "*yawn~* Anyway, that aside..." She started, grabbing a few tangerines and setting it on the table. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Valerie Ayaka - Val for short." Valerie smiled and offered a fruit.

"Thanks!" She gratefully accepted it. "I'm Sonia Strumm, buuuuut I bet you already know that." She chuckled, "with the concert coming and all..." For a short moment, she glanced at the side with a sad look; but quickly smiled. It didn't go under the rug for Val however.

 _ **"(Are you certain of this choice to just invite her in?...)"**_ He wondered.

Val sat on the couch, her head resting on the cushions. "(I just hope what I'm doing doesn't turn into trouble...)"

Chroma scoffed. _**'Hah! You are already doing something that will attract trouble...'**_

"Hm? You say something?..." Sonia asked.

Valerie replied, almost tripping over her words. "Oh! It's nothing, I just wanted to ask you..."

"Why am I hiding?" She settled her bag on the floor, next to the couch.

Valerie spoke, "yeah..." Then she hastily added. "But you don't have to tell me if you want to."

Sonia lightly laughed, "hehe, it's okay..." She stopped peeling and set the tangerine on the tabletop. "I... ran because... Um... I wanted to quit..."

"Quit?" She asked, eating the sweet, juicy fruit. "Quit...singing?... Don't you have a concert?..."

"Yes..." She looked solemn and rested her guitar on her lap. "My manager just wants me to sing and preform for his own personal gains... I sing for my own reasons, not for someone who's greedy and just cares about money and fame... The concert might be cancelled and my manager would say the reason is illness."

Val's nails dug into her palm. "I see... Your manager uses you and your songs... What a jerk." She frowned.

Sonia nodded and fiddled with her instrument, striking a string and adjusting it. "That's why I ran... I only make songs for my mama..." She gazed at Valerie and grinned, "would you like to hear it?" Sonia Strumm asked.

Val smiled. "Mm-hm, I would love to hear it!"

 _ **'That big guy Bud and four-eyes Zack would definitely kill Valerie for this.'**_ Chroma had an imagination running in his head, those two would probably be bowing and kissing Sonia's boots as if she were a goddess. Maybe to go as far as to build a stone statue of her.

Sonia blushed a tiny bit, "it's fairly new, so it doesn't have any words..."

"It's okay, it wouldn't mean it'd be horrible." Val chuckled.

"Hehe, okay! Here I go..." She strummed her guitar, and once she started, notes began to fill the air. Val ate her fruit and watched her go, each time Sonia's fingers plucked the guitar strings; the more Valerie became impressed by her skills. Her fingers gracefully danced on each note made from the guitar, her humming was beautifully harmonized with her guitar; Sonia and her instrument played as one in perfect sync.

Unknowingly, Valerie found herself humming along too. Chroma found it soothing to listen to, but they both felt how sorrowful this music piece seems. Each of the notes struck by the chords were sweet, but had a sense of grief; the tempo wasn't too fast.

Sonia ended it, both her voice and the sound slowly dying until it reached to a complete silence.

She took a deep breath, and smiled. But it felt odd, just by seeing how downcasted Sonia looks. "Done... Haa... So, what do you think of it?"

Val was happy, "it's beautiful!"

Sonia had a slight pink that dusted her cheeks. "You think so? That's great." She sighed and laid down. "I hope mama liked it too..." She was resting on the couch, but Sonia looked skywards when she said that, smiling again.

It was then Valerie got a bleak thought of the true emotions behind that smile. The reason why she got it figured out so fast, was because the way Sonia looked right now. She couldn't help but gaze on her: the way those eyes seem dreary, her smile wasn't entirely... genuine, and how she said those words.

Val also gave a sad smile. "I'm... Sure she does." Sonia glanced at her, also noticing the change in her mood and tone.

 _ **'Valerie...'**_ Her partner looked to the side in silence.

"Um... Is there anyone...else in here?..." Sonia asked reluctantly.

Val looked away. "Just me..." She sighed, scratching the nape of her neck. "It's alright though..." She responded quickly before Sonia would've apologized. Sonia's belly grumbled, then she nervously laughed. Val yawned and got up. "Seeing how hungry you are... Want some Clam Chowder? Hey, I may not be able to be as talented as you are in singing, but my cooking is decent. Well, decent enough..." She sheepishly snickered.

"Clam Chowder? Never tried it."

She headed to the kitchen area. "Well, I guess you can call yourself lucky! Hehe, I'm good at making them." She stopped and turned, "and don't worry, I don't make any ridiculously spicy things y'know?" They both gave a light-hearted snicker.

As she laid the necessary things on the counter to prepare it, Chroma whispered. _**"(Didn't you make a batch a few days ago?)"**_

She softly and nervously chuckled. "(It's not good anymore. It's... old now.)" Chroma just huffed and stayed quiet for now on. Maybe even taking a quick nap.

"One more question." Valerie started.

Sonia replied. "Go on ahead."

"How did you know I was here?" Val asked.

Sonia chuckled. "Oh! I wasn't stalking you, I swear! It's because I saw you running, after you um..."

Her brain clicked, "Oh! You mean when I threw an apple at that dumb detective?"

They both laughed.

* * *

 **A few minutes strutted past. . .**

* * *

Now, the tasty aroma of Clam Chowder and Valerie's cooking weaved through the air, making both girls increasingly hungrier. Valerie told herself countless number of times while cooking to not eat it until it was finished, though, she couldn't help herself but to greedily stare at the contents in the pot as she stirred; her own stomach was grieving for it.

"Ohh, why do you make it smell soooo good?" Sonia said.

Valerie grinned, "oh trust me... I can barely hold myself back..." She was basically drooling, chewing the non-existent food, and imagining the taste of it. Sonia was closing her eyes, a look of bliss was written upon her face, also envisioning it.

After what seemed to be an eternity, both of them finally got the glorious Clam Chowder...

The two were currently eating at the dinner table, Sonia was really digging into the delicious soup. "Hm? How come you aren't eating it?" Sonia asked, after taking a big spoonful of the bacon bits that swam in the bowl. She glanced at Val, who didn't even lift the spoon and was just gazing at the steaming bowl (blushing too)...

Val was surprised about Sonia. "W-well... I don't have a big appetite really..." She said the rest of the words in her mind, deeming that it may be a bit rude. _'Not as much as yours, hehe... I never thought she'd like it...'_

She laughed, "oh yeah, everyone was always amazed about me and food." She finished the bowl, further surprising Val (secretly Chroma; who has never witnessed someone like her).

After a few hours passed, both girls were having fun. She and Sonia were watching television. They both were taking a bite out of chocolate bars. Val still was shy and didn't say much; she laughed with her. Sonia was the one who started conversations, topics other than music-related stuff.

"Finally! After 8 episodes, I heard this is gonna be the part where they finally end this battle." Sonia said.

Valerie laughed. "I bet it'll take at least 2 more."

Sonia whined. "Haa... I'm just trying to give this show a chance."

Chroma stared at the screen with great curiosity. _**"(What is this?)"**_

"(It's a show, but a really overrated one.)"

 _ **"(Are there more of these 'shows'?)"**_

"(Yeah, but we can watch 'em another time - when no one else is here. There's some great ones.)"

 _ **"(Is this how Earthlings waste their time?...)"**_

"(Yep.)"

 **TV: [ "It's time to FUSE!" ]**

 **TV: [ After a dramatic moment, the light disappeared, revealing a new hero! ]**

 _' **Reminds me of... Wave Changing...'** _ Chroma thought intriguingly.

 **TV: [ The antagonist, who wore black gauntlets, black under armor, black armor, black pants, black wings, black fingerless gloves, black boots, black mask with a giant crack on it, laughed. ]**

 **TV: [ "I was only holding back. But I guess I underestimated you two." It removed the armor! ]**

 **TV: [ *CLUNK!* ]**

 **TV: [ "Huh?! Weighted armor?!" ]**

 **TV: [ It had black claws, black tail, black horns, and black wolf-like ears. ]**

 **TV: [ "YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME! I AM THE EDGIEST CHARACTER AND THE MOST POWERFUL ONE! HAHAHA! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM, FOOLISH AND NAIVE!" ]**

 **TV: [ "Wh- what are you talking about?!" ]**

 **TV: [ The evil super villain removed his mask, showing his scarred face, "like your parents. I was the one... BEHIND ALL OF THIS! MWAHAHAHA! I did this so everyone could understand my pain!" ]**

 **TV: [ "YOU BAS-" ]**

They turned the television off. . .

"This show... Oh lord." Val facepalmed.

Sonia laid on the couch, holding her stomach from laughing too hard; she let out a breath and wiped a tear away. "Yeah..."

 _ **'Hrm... I do not understand...'**_ Chroma scratched his scaly head.

They both made themselves comfortable, lying down while finishing their candy bars. They both left the wrappers on the table since they weren't going to move anytime soon; Strumm left hers unfinished.

Sonia rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks... For taking me in..." Valerie glanced at her in the corner of her view. "Umm... I'll leave as soon as..."

"No," Val cut her off with a soft and kind voice. "Really... Y- you don't have to." Once again, she was flushed. A nervous, and embarrassed smile painted on her mouth. "It... Uh... It's... N- nice to have s-someone around..." She couldn't look at her. "U-uh!... S- sorry! Th- that sounds s-so selfish of me!... I- I- It's not because you're a c-celebrity!"

 _ **'I think Valor might turn into a tomato someday. Ha!'**_ Chroma was snickering at her "stutter struggles" again.

She took a deep breath (shaky, though), "Wh- what I mean is... Urk... You're... You're not just an idol everyone adores, they just love you because of, well, your career." She sighed, "ha... I'm saying that as if I knew what it's like to be popular... But really, I think... I think I'd prefer to be in this kind of life." She paused, standing up and looking away. "So that... People don't just see me as some type of famous music product - so they know... You. Just, the real you - you're fun to have around."

Valerie saw Sonia completely taken aback, she also stood up with a shocked face.

Both were frozen still.

Next moment...

Sonia tackled her.

"That's so kind of you!" Now it was Val's turn to become entirely shocked. She broke the embrace and glanced at her. "I don't usually hang out with much of anyone, I'm always stuck doing more work for my manager... It was fine... At first. I enjoyed being on stage, seeing everyone happy because of me... Enjoyed seeing my mama happy. I loved making her proud..." She chuckled. "I'd never thought I would actually want to hang out with someone - much less someone who isn't even THAT crazy about... Me." She shrugged and grinned. "Do you have any #1 celebrity you've always wanted to meet and go crazy for?"

She hummed, thinking. "Umm... U-uh... N-no. Not really." She placed a finger on her chin. "I... Had different interests... I rarely use TV for that kind of things. I was into... Space." Chroma saw Val's eyes light up.

Sonia replied, "ooh! Space?"

"Yeah, I like making wishes whenever I see shooting stars." She frowned slightly. "I... Must be really unlucky - since I rarely saw shooting stars..."

"Hmm... Shooting stars..."

"Yep. Maybe it's because I don't go to Vista Point, or because I just miss it at the last moment." Valerie let out a sigh, disappointed about it. "I'm pretty sure Vista Point has its own special occasion, it's what makes it very popular." Sonia became much more interested by a second; Val closed her eyes, thinking. "Darn it... I don't know the day when it happens..."

"Ooh! What happens?! I really would like to know!"

Val's face kept lighting up, getting excited over it. "Meteor showers!" She exploded with joy and barely contained enthusiasm; she even made her beautiful, red eyes sparkle, it made her in such a jovial mood. Her eyes were like rubies right now.

Chroma was slightly shocked _ **'she had never witnessed meteor showers? That is... Quite unexpected...for someone like Valor...'**_

 ***ding, dong!***

They all jumped at the sudden sound of the ring.

Sonia panicked, "oh no! He found me, I have to hide! I have to hide! Please- "

Val grabbed her hand while she was pacing around frantically. "Calm down," she leaned close to her ear. "(Use the window out on the back, hurry!)" Sonia nodded and quickly went.

 ***ding, dong!***

"I'm coming! Wait!" Looking through the hole, she saw a man dressed in a fancy purple suit, she mumbled under her breath about his expensive-looking glasses with tinted lens. "(Looks like one...)" She made sure not to have a repeat of yesterday's face incident.

She slowly opened the door, and thankfully, it didn't happen.

Since the man barged in!

Valerie stepped back in caution, taking the remote on the couch, and was ready to throw it or bash it on his head. "Hey! Don't move, or else!" _'Jeez! What's with people trespassing into houses these days?!'_

Hearing her warning, he hastily answered. "No, no, I'm no thief! I'm looking for someone, please put that down, you're wasting time here! Darn that girl..." She put it away.

"Looking for who?" She asked.

The rich man was clearly frustrated. "Sonia Strumm! I'm her manager, and she has gone missing! Agh, we have a live concert TODAY! Did you see her?! You know what she looks like, right?!" He walked and they were face to face. He took out a piece of cloth, one that looked high quality to her, and began wiping his sweat away.

"No, I'm sorry... I- I haven't seen this girl."

Val quickly saw a flash of suspicion on his face, the little stutter had caught his attention. "Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yeah, no one's here."

Chroma, who has been using the camera to see, saw an unfamiliar object on the floor. _**'Hrmph, Valor, you blind girl...'**_ He made the Transer tug her arm.

She hid her look of irritation. The wealthy manager adjusted his golden yellow tie, "no one is here..." He walked past Val and gazed at the table.

She crossed her arms, but it was to bring her emerald Transer closer. "(What?)" Val said in a hushed tone, barely moving her lips.

 _ **"(Your foot!)"**_

Val gritted her teeth and was almost tempted to bite her lip, _'crud! Really?!'_

* * *

 **"Oh no! My bag!" Sonia clasped her mouth,** _'I left it at Val's!'_

* * *

Valerie scooted the bag underneath the couch. She saw the man turned with a furious expression, a second off and Val would've been caught! "You say no one's here, but it clearly looks as if someone was with you! Don't lie to me, girl!" He pointed towards the table with the unfinished chocolate bar and a second pile of orange peels.

She frowned. "My friend came over and we both hung out, talking about the concert. But if what you say is true, then I guess it was a good thing me and my bff didn't buy the tickets." Val gave a glare.

He gave an equally annoyed one, "uragh! You're wasting MY time AND MY money! Here, if you can find Sonia, you can have free tickets to her concerts! I'll be going now, but remember this once-in-a-lifetime offer!"

The man in the extravagant attire took his leave, and Val melted on the couch, breathing out in a sign of relief. She opened the lid of the device on her arm. "Thanks, Chroma." She grinned.

He grumbled, _ **"I just did that so that human could leave faster."**_

"Whatever you say." Val cleaned up the mess and took Sonia's bag. "We gotta return it."

"I wonder what's in there?"

She huffed, grabbing both her backpack and Sonia's bag. "It's rude to look into someone's personal stuff, leave it alone." She went outside using the back, avoiding Strumm's manager. "Now where could she be?" Val walked around town in a fast pace, looking left and right for a familiar pink hood or guitar. "*sigh*... " She stood next to the shop, sighing.

"Um... is something wrong?"

Lifting her head, she spotted a familiar acquaintance. "Oh, hey Geo." She heaved another sigh. "I'm just trying to find someone..."

He gave a brief moment of thinking. "Could it be... someone named Sonia Strumm?..."

She raised a brow. "Uhh, yeah, how'd you know?"

He shrugged, "her manager came and said he was looking for her too."

"You wouldn't mind if you help me find her? We really need to get to her before that jerk does." She quickly explained upon seeing Geo's confusion. "(Long story short, that manager of hers a really big and greedy guy. Plus, she left her bag...)" She let him have a short glace at the bag.

"...Okay, last time I met her, she was singing at Vista Point..." Geo said.

"Yeah! Of course, she'd be there!" She suddenly bolted and took Geo with her!

"Woah!"

 _'She went there when I bumped into her, and not many people would be there! I hope that guy didn't get to her before we do...'_ Valerie thought.

 _ **'This whole situation is unnecessary. I just want to battle and try these new battlecards! Hrumph!'**_ Chroma growled in impatience.

* * *

 **A/N :** Not much happens in this one except some introductions to a new character and new problem. When the action finally starts to kick in again in the next one or builds up, we get to see another character and he's given a slightly bigger role than him in the game...

 ****NOTE :** Yes, I'm looking into the anime and yes, the anime is different than the game. When I pull some elements from the anime, it does not mean I drastically changed anything that has to do with the game. "HE" has a bigger role because in games, he's just an optional boss and doesn't even appear in the 3rd game I'm pretty sure. ******

 **Tomorrow is school... and I'll sadly have to stop for a while don't I?...**

Well... At least this won't be a dead-fic anytime soon, and hopefully never will be one. Guess why? I got motherloads of special and exclusive art that isn't posted on DEVIANTART or my ART BOOKS. You know what I mean! Like "ELEMENTAL CHANGE : AQUA FORM"? I mentioned that on wattpad... (since I can't put images in here)... These drawings are in the chapters themselves, and not even in my art books. This next 'form'... is not going to happen in a while...

This is not the best chapter as the one before I stop writing and focus on school for a very long time... In this chapter, Valerie and Sonia hang out for a bit and...yeah. Not much... That "TV" scene that is totally unnecessary... I was, uh, watching many shows... Cartoons mainly... That were making fun of things like that hehe. Especially for people back on wattpad, "OCxMainCharacter" here, "MainCharcterXOC" there... I got tired quickly... **I'm not one to do those here. There's NO "OCxBLAH".**

* * *

 **** School's here... ****

* * *

 **JaneValentine007...** pulsing out...


	18. Technical Difficulties

Valerie sprinted with amazing energy, but she was just extremely worried about Sonia and that was all on her mind right now; her fatigue and soreness seems to have disappeared and was long forgotten.

 ** _'Whenever someone needs help, she just cannot ignore it... No matter how little a situation seems to be...'_ ** Chroma laughed. _'That is what Valor would do.'_ Even Geo was surprised about Val.

As soon as they reached the very top, she let go of his hand and was looking around with such energy, it was quite amazing... Usually, when he sees her, she was always appearing to be tired. Val would sleep if she finds an opportunity. Even when she stands, her slouching and constant yawning makes it look like she was one of the most worn out person on the planet.

"(Psst! Sonia! Are you here?)" Val whispered, scanning their surroundings.

"(Umm...)" Geo said. "(It's just me and Val... No one else.)"

They were both searching, _'hmm. Seems like someone decided to take the Pitcher machine after that...thing.'_ Val thought, noticing that the machine was long gone. _'Ugh, what're you doing?! Focus and stop getting off-track!'_ She scolded herself.

"(Over here!)" A voice called over from their left, near the train that was sitting alone and had plants growing on it. Peeking out from the shadows was her.

"A-Are you Sonia Strumm?..." Geo asked.

Sonia nodded.

"So, what are you planning to do with the concert thing?" Valerie questioned curiously. "Just going to suddenly leave your fans without a good-bye event of some kind?"

Sonia frowned sadly. "My manager should just cancel it already..."

"Val..." Geo turned to her, "you haven't really told me why..."

Sonia answered for her, "my manager just holds it for his own selfish reasons..." They all were standing beside the immobile train, Val gave Sonia her bag. "Thank you."

"Good thing that greedy guy didn't see your bag, or else...well, it wasn't gonna be pretty." Valerie stretched. "Anyway, did he see you?"

"No, hopefully never..." Sonia sighed deeply. "Please, do you two have any place where I can hide for the time being?... Somewhere no one will find me?.." She begged.

Another voice shouted, sounding angry and desperate. "Sonia! Where are you?!"

They all looked around and lowered their tones, "(aw crud!)" Val cursed.

"(Oh, no! I can't let him find me!)"

They all quickly ran and used the train for cover, not long after, the manager in his tidy suit came by. He halted in his steps and looked around, grumbling bitterly under his breath. "Argh, where did she run off to?" He was sweating in panic. "If I cancel the concert, it'll be my neck... I'll have to find her no matter what..."

They all were watching in the shadows, Sonia was behind Valerie and Geo who were at the very front, keeping an eye on her manager. As soon as he left and descended down the stairs, Geo did a silence gesture and walked out of their hiding spot. He checked where the manager had gone.

"I think he's gone." He said.

Valerie came out and saw too. "Definitely." She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Sonia finally released the breath she was holding, "please... Take me somewhere... Anywhere..." She gazed on her guitar. "I... I don't want to sing..."

Geo thought about it for a bit, Valerie only knew one place where she'd visit and hide. "I think this guy I know, Mr. Boreal..."

Val chimed in, "yeah! He can let you hide in his lab, he's at AMAKEN!"

Geo mumbled something at the side.

"Did you say something?" Sonia said to Geo, in response to whatever he muttered.

"N- nobody! Just myself..." Geo replied. "So... You want to get going?..."

"Yeah..." Sonia mounted her guitar on her back.

"Don't worry, Mr. Boreal would understand." She gave a sweet smile at Sonia, who is troubled at the moment. Sonia was somewhat relieved from her stress, as they went down the steps, Sonia was hiding behind Geo and using Val for cover.

* * *

Zack walked by them, and because he was approaching them, Sonia pulled her hood to hide more of her face. He also look a bit like he has a lot on his mind and distracted by something, which didn't surprise Val... Considering what him and Bud did yesterday...

He stopped and looked at their retreating figures, "Did I just walked past by Geo and Val earlier?... And that girl..." He was referring to Sonia, who didn't even realize it was his favorite celebrity. "She looked sorta familiar..." He shrugged it off. "Meh, whatever. Today is Sonia's concert!" He adjusted his glasses and breathed. "I must warm up so I can cheer my heart out!"

He took off, running around the perimeter, his shoes stopping on the grass and his blue backpack bouncing along.

Then, he started shouting at full volumes, practicing his cheering...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Val and the others took the bus to AMAKEN Labs for a special request...**

* * *

Once they were at the entrance, AMAKEN Grounds, they strolled over to the building. Sonia was impressed at the massive space objects that are in display, while Valerie was saying a tiny bit of information about each one, adoring each of them. Geo did too, but he was for some reason focused on his blue Transer.

"Here we are, let's go in!" Val beamed.

 _'She must really love space to be this excited, I wonder if that's how I'm like with it...'_ Geo thought, noticing the bright and joyful gleam that Val had in her crimson red eyes.

They both entered the massive building where many of space-related history is recorded in, Sonia looked around, amazed by all of the building's interior. They headed to Mr. Boreal's lab, going through the security gate and the elavator. "Want a drink, Sonia?" Val asked, pointing towards the vending machines. As usual, both coffee and Sour Soda are sold out.

"Mm... No thanks."

Val bought one for herself, "(can't go wrong with Strawberry Sugar Shot Shutdown...hehe...)" She sipped. "What about you, Geo?"

He declined. "Uh, no thanks..."

"Okay then."

They finally headed to Aaron's lab, Val saw the FlapPack hung on the wall, it's wings were bigger and it was very clean and polished. _'Ooh! Looks like Mr. Dubius' invention is done.'_ Geo had the same thoughts when he glanced at the invention. As always, the lab had nuts and bots everywhere, and the disassembled rocket continued to stay unfinished.

"Oh, what a surprise!" He settled down his screwdriver. "If it isn't Little Lily and Geo!" Sonia glanced at the two, Geo rubbed the back of his neck and Valerie turned her head to the side, blushing. "What brings you all here?" He asked, placing his cap back on.

Val spoke, "She needs a place to stay for a while, a...uh, it's a... Personal reason." Sonia was at the back, looking at her guitar and biting her lip while they were discussing.

"Um... So is it OK for her to stay?" Geo asked.

Boreal looked at Sonia. "Well, this is a surprising request for you two to make. Hmm... Did something happened at home?"

"...Something like that..." She said softly.

"Well, you seem like you've got some troubles." He stated, putting his hand under his chin, thinking.

"Y- Yeah..." Sonia mumbled with a downcasted expression.

Both Sonia Strumm and Aaron Boreal were talking, Valerie placed her hand in her pocket. Val realized something as her hand was feeling around an object inside of her jacket. "(Oh! I nearly forgot about this...)"

Geo turned to her with interest, "(about... What?...)"

"(Hehe.)" Placing the item in his palm, he opened his hand, revealing a lolipop in a blue wrapper. It had question marks on it and said 'mystery' all over. "(I didn't know what flavor you wanted, so the best way is to give you these limited edition ones. It's got a secret flavor that they had originally released back then, but decided to make them extra special like some kind of collector's stuff.)"

"(Um... Thanks.)" He put it in his pocket.

"We all have something troubling us. There isn't a person alive who doesn't." Mr. Boreal continued. "When I was your age, I had things happen in my family all the time." He gave a warm smile. "So it's okay for you to stay here a day."

Sonia's face lit up with joy, "r- really?! Thank you!"

"But make sure you go home tomorrow. Deal?" Aaron asked. "Your parents are more worried about you than you think."

Sonia's little smile of gratitude faded. Even Val's eyes looked to the side as she frowned slightly; Geo had already gotten the idea why. . .

After a long pause, Sonia eventually agreed. ". . . . . Yes, sir."

Boreal glanced to the other two, "Well, Geo, Val?" Both their heads shot up at the mention of their names. "Do you want to stay overnight too?"

"I would love too." Chroma gave a little tug of reminder on her arm. "B-but... I have stuff to do..." Val quickly added, then took a sip of her sugary drink.

"Ah, that's OK. I've gotta go home..." Geo declined.

Sonia spoke. "Geo, so that's your name... Both you and Val helped me so much and I didn't even asked... I'm sorry... Thank you..."

"Y-you're welcome." He said.

"N-no problem! Hehe." She blushed a tiny bit. 'It's been awhile since I helped someone...not counting the Wave World things...'

"Hey, now here's an opportunity!" Mr. Boreal adjusted his cap and grinned, his sudden raise in voice caught all of their attention. "Why don't you three form a BrotherBand?" There was surprise on all of their faces, they looked at each other. Boreal continued. "You know, Geo. Your dad had always said, "Anything you can't solve on your own, can be overcome with a help of a friend. Other people can make us stronger and we can give other people strength too. If every person on this planet were connected by BrotherBands, we'd all live in a wonderful world where we could support each other"."

 _'Wow... Geo's father said that?... Him and Mom is so alike...'_ Val slightly frowned at the mentioning of her mother. She couldn't help thinking about her from time to time now.

 ** _'This is what a human's mindset is hrm...'_** Chroma found himself deep in thought about that incredible speech.

Geo looked uncomfortable. "But I...can't. Not this soon..."

Val on the other hand had already spent time with Sonia, it was hard for her to dismiss this choice. "Hmm..." She hummed. _'Relationships are the essence of society...'_

 ** _'I am mildly surprised Valor and this human haven't formed one already...'_** Chroma has noticed Val's faint frown and hesitation. Considering that she and Sonia had a fun time this morning.

Aaron gave a hearty laugh. "Hahaha. Well, give it some thought."

"O-okay, I'll give some thought a little..." He was finding himself staring at the ground.

Val saw a odd set of sparks collecting at the corner of the room, her eyes shifted. Her eyes had caught some strange set of waves that looks like electricity forming, "I- I'm just going to go over some mails and stuff on my Transer..."

"We'll be waiting!" Boreal replied. All of them watched Geo and Val walk away, Geo's hand was in his pockets. "Don't take it the wrong way, Sonia. Both him and Val have their reasons for why they aren't keen on getting close to others."

She went to a secluded corner. "(I think were out of an earshot...)" She watched Geo exit.

 ** _"(Hrm. Yes, it seems so.)"_** Chroma stated as Valerie was staring at the Wave Road where that odd-looking orb was forming. **_"(Good eye, Valor.)"_**

"(Uhm... Chroma... what is-)"

The lights of AMAKEN Labs went out.

"(Th- that?!)" Val finished and jumped, startled by the sudden blackout. She almost dropped the soda can, but she caught it. Comically.

 ** _"(It must be the Z-Waves Defective mentioned. It had sent off an electromagnetic energy and disrupted electronics.)"_** Chroma explained, not surprised by one bit.

"(You mean... like EMP?... )" Val asked.

 ** _"(Hrm? What is that?)"_**

"(It's 'electromagnetic pulse' grenades, I think. It does the same thing.)"

 ** _"(And you humans have such weapon to create some kind of EM disturbance?)"_** Chroma responded in slight curiosity.

"(Um... yeah. It's like those hand-held bombs that we used in battle, but it silences all electronics in an area instead.)" She gave it a little thought. "(I don't think people use them anymore since literally everything is... you know.)" She stated, referring to how everything IS associated with electronics and all, because of technology today in 22XX.

 ** _"(Those Z Waves are a dangerous threat when left alone. That is what it would look like when collecting and creating EM viruses.)"_** Since it was dim, she could see it as if seeing thunder or electricity in the black darkness. Before she'd ask, Chroma answered it. **_"(it will not go away by itself. It may even attract FM-ians.)"_**

Val almost spat out her soda on that last statement...

"(How can you be so casual about this? We gotta go and get rid of that nasty orb.)" She groaned. "(Everything just has to attract trouble doesn't it?...*sigh*)"

 ** _"(Hrmph... I kind of like it.)"_** She sent a glare. **_"(Uragh! Don't give me that! I am extremely bored anyway. There are more than one of those in this building by the way.)"_**

Val was looking around for a Wavehole, going into the AMAKEN Foyer. "(So, how many of them are there?)"

 ** _"(Hrm.)"_ ** He closed his eyes, looking in deep concentration. But he answered briefly, as if finding a sum to a simple addition problem. **_"(I sense 8 around here... Huh?!)"_**

Valor tensed. "(Is it?!)

Chroma's gaze hardened while he looked down. **_"(It was in an instant, but there's no doubt. I sensed one.)"_**

She went to where the black hole generator was at. _'I wonder, where's Geo? Oh wait, I think he said something about being on the roof...'_ She checked, _'all clear, here it goes!'_

"EM Wave Change!

Val Ayaka,

On the Air!"

They stepped onto the Wave World once again. A tug of that familiar gut feeling in the pits of her stomach made her say, _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_ She frowned, a weird feeling prickled her body, it made her stiffen. _"I bet the Z Waves has already attracted those nasty aliens - just how many of those FM-ians are there?..."_

Chroma, who serves as the helmet of Valor's armor (or the 'head'), closed his eyes. **_"How many?... Hrm... I've only encountered a few on my way to Earth, but they were good at concealing themselves. I apologize Valor... I cannot draw to any estimated number."_** He sighed. ** _"However. . ."_ ** It drew Val's attention. ** _"Who we've faced - it was none of the pursuers... What will you do. When they come?"_** He finished with a low tone. _' **What will you do, Valor? Cower? Run? Hide?'**_

Val's mouth became a firm line, a tinge of fear ran through her guts. "We. . ." Her muscles were still stiff.

Chroma had a sense of doubt. _' **Some humans would cower out, not all can keep up their facade for long. Some may, but not for an eternity.'**_ Chroma wanted to see her response, **_'although our fights with Cygnus and Taurus was proof of her courage, much, much worse things have yet to come. . .'_**

After a long drawn out pause of complete silence, _"We face them."_ She stated, her face was hardened with seriousness and determination.

 ** _"Well said. . ."_** He praised, an invisible smile flashed. He hummed for a moment, **_'well said. . . Partner.'_** But eventually stated, _"Let's go, Valor."_

 _"Mm-hm."_ She nodded. _"Are the Z Waves also outside of AMAKEN?"_ She asked, her body remained tensed.

 ** _"Yes. But only 2. The rest lays in this very building...are... are you feeling well Val?"_** Chroma questioned. _**"You're tense."** _ He noted.

 _"Y- yeah... I'm fine. It's just that... Something feels weird, like I'm being drawn to it."_ She explained.

His eyes faintly widened. _**'Only we are supposed to feel that...'** _ Chroma asked. **_"Are you able to feel that?"_** They both wandered around the Wave World, endless strands of ghostly paths swirled ahead.

She nodded. _"It's unusual... But yeah...I can. Some are already dissipating, it's like a weird pressure in the air, it must be their energy being released... It kinda actually feels more like a magnet, am I nearing one?"_ She asked upon feeling the intensity of the pull increasing.

 ** _"(Hrm... Impressive.)"_** He briefly noted under his breath. ** _"Yes, we are. Up ahead."_** Chroma was curiously wondering about Val's peculiar connection with the Wave World. . .

They deleted a few mingling viruses as they explored, many of them were the Peekaboos, the ghost with the pink tongue that spits out waves of rings.

As soon as they reached this ball of black energy being traced with blue electricity, she took a closer look at it while carefully approaching. Ribbons of light blue electric currents swirled within the darkness of the sphere, a sense of slight danger was in the air.

 ** _"Wander too close, and you'll be putting yourself in danger."_** Chroma warned. **_"Make haste, while the other viruses we have escaped from have no sense of our presence yet."_**

 _"Okay, let's burn it!"_ Poised herself at ready, inhaling for a great big blow of fire.

The orb spat out a blob at Valor!

 _"Ack!"_ She nimbly jumped out of the way, looking at the blob. _"What's that?"_

 ** _"Valor, focus! The wave ball!"_** Chroma shouted.

She turned to face the ball of energy again, but this time, the tugging feeling suddenly disappeared. The sphere has spit into two more blobs, which floated, those two were much larger than the first one. Val, sensing an attack from behind, she leaped and landed until all three of them were in her front. They took in different shapes, beginning to form itself, one of them was very familiar to her. "Is that?..." Upon looking at the hands and arms forming and its bottom half of the body was ghostly, she said, _"a Peekaboo?"_

Indeed it was, however. . .

 ** _"A giant one."_** Chorma stated the obvious.

The rest didn't waste taking in their new forms, two of which were new viruses. _"What is that?... A UFO? But yellow?"_

 ** _"BellGongs, slow and dull but literally, packs quite a punch."_** Chroma stated.

 _"Hope I won't have to feel that! It's time for some virus busting!"_ The more Val does battles against viruses, the more she found herself quite liking.

Of course, she dislikes the fact that even though her physical abilities is clearly enhanced through a Wave Change, she can still find her own body defeated by soreness. If laziness wasn't enough.

She evaded the ghost virus, loading in a card. Her hand transformed into a cannon, and she fired right at the phantom's mouth! She gained an extra card in her arsenal, due to the close counter.

Still sharp and kept what Chroma said into her mind, she saw the BellGong virus advance in front of Valerie, reeling back a punch!

It was close, but not close it enough, as the boxing glove nearly went past her. She used the firebreath and ignited the giant **BellGong** (or "VirusNameG", so **BellGongG** ), its face was fully burnt and blacken, but it was much formidable than what Val had expected. Much to her slight annoyance.

 _"See if you can take this! **AquaChange**!"_ Engulfed in bright light, she changed into the blue dragon heroine once again, _" **Tidal Wave**!"_ Upon announcing it, she felt the power of the card through her fingertips, it was as if there were strings tugging on her fingers. With one swift of her right hand in a sweeping motion, she called forth a mighty ocean wave! The empowered card of **WideWave** showed no mercy to its victims, and it tackled them with great force, upon their deletion, they exploded!

She almost tripped over, _"wow! That card took quite a lot of energy and strength... I almost had to use both my hands to rip out those tides..."_ Chroma silently agreed, since he assisted her, she didn't need two hands.

Valerie bent over to pick an item off the ground from one of those BellGongG's that exploded. _**"Ah, SynchroHook?"**_ Chroma chimed. **_"These can be used to do a powerful left hook to multiple enemies who possess the same element."_**

 _"Sounds really useful! I ought to try it out right now..."_ Val muttered with a smile.

Chroma chuckled darkly, _**"heheheheheheh, I have always missed throwing my fists at my enemies."**_

 _"Your laugh is too ominous for my liking, Chroma..."_

 ** _"Hmph! Says the human who has devilish ideas as well as violent thoughts."_**

 _"Let's not dwell on that and find the others so we can get this over with..."_

 ** _"Indeed."_**

After travelling through several machines to check anything about that eerie presence, they had found nothing, but they both still have at the back of their heads. They continued destroying the collected Z Waves, which was unfortunately fast at generating viruses, including the giant, stronger versions of the enemies they had faced before. It didn't proved it to be more difficult, it was just irritating that there was so many of these foes already scattered throughout Wave World, and the spheres adding more to it made it such a tiresome errand.

Eliminating some of the spheres, Valor replied, her mood obviously showing how caught up she was with this situation. At least she got enough Zennys for a particular chip back at Big Wave. _"3 out of... Uhm... Chroma, didn't you say?.."_

 **"8. Yes, but someone else is also getting rid of them..."** Chroma explained.

 _"Let's hope their our allies..."_

 _ **"Whoever they may be, it is highly likely that they are. It would be unnecessary for them to eliminate these orbs."**_

 _"(True. They're also kinda close. . .)"_

 _ **"(Caution, Valor.)"**_

* * *

 **A/N :** So here's one of those "story missions" of MMSF, and trust me, there's quite alot of them in games like these before the bigger things int he plot happens. _**It's been awhile guys, and I...don't deserve an apology.**_ Anyways, about that **WideWave** card, I'm pretty sure Val has never actually got it in the story, specifically meant that it didn't go over how she got it. It's gonna be a funny little flashback on how she got that card, just a tiny bit, because the way the virus looks.

 **This chapter was not entirely a great one, it's pretty weak... Tbh.** It's the boss battles and other things coming up next thats really gonna matter. I'm also half asleep, so...I just copy and pasted this on here from wattpad... I wonder if anything is deleted? Because if you put a word then a dot and a word together, no spaces, it gets deleted...

If you want to read the MegaMan Battle Network (AFTER 6th GAME), it's on . It's called **"A buggy wolf" by Consort**. It's being worked on by 3 or 4 people, I'm basically the artist because **Consort's writing is FAR, FAR, FAR, FAR MORE SUPERIOR THAN MINE. I swear, the fight scenes are the fucking best.** Now why am I recommending this? Because my OCs Blaze Kazyuhaya, Burn Kazuhaya, and their navis: Ember and SteamMan are actually in that book before I even made my own BN (Battle Network) fanfic. _CAUTION! IT'S AFTER BN6, SO ANYTHING ABOUT BN 1, 2, 3, 4 , 5, 6, MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. QUITE A LOT OF BN GAMES LOL._

 **THX FOR THE FAVES!** 17Reshiram Consort Jackpot 2 Neo gen x Panda-Chan13 SonicWareInc . VP SuperKitty4789 TheSuperMario TrimusicaDrag00n90 fenrir0612 shadowmwape strato-abyss17 thenamelessman27

 **THX FOR THE FOLLOWS!** 17Reshiram Consort Defender31415 Dusk Ebonpaw Neo gen x PyroBernie SonicWareInc . VP SuperKitty4789 chisato3d10 gamerj14 matthewszabo24 shadowmwape strato-abyss17 thenamelessman27

 **Now, onward... TO "Haven's Heroes" IT'S COMING BACK. AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE OF THAT.**

 **JaneValentine007** , pulsing out!


End file.
